Antes del Declive
by PERKONMEZ
Summary: el titulo lo dice es la epoca dorada humana en la guerra, pero ya vera que pasa y va a ver personajes conocidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo referente con pacific Rim le pertenece a sus creadores, las demás cosas que ponga son cosas mías.**

**La historia se va centrar a mediados de 2017 y se va centrar en unos pilotos Mexicanos y no en Matador Fury, ya que no quiere arruinarlo si es que hay una secuela, aunque no sería necesario que hubiera otra ya que acabo bien la historia, pero si hacen bienvenida.**

* * *

20 de julio de 2017

**Todos en la instalación se movían de un lado a otro, la alarma daba el motivo-kaiju clase 3, nombre clave Matasara.**

**-preparen inmediatamente a Quetzalcóatl y apuren a los meza- era un hombre cuarentón, su identificación decía capitán olivera.**

**-señor, el kaiju se dirige a Mazatlán y llegara en 4 horas-era el operador que informaba el estado de los jaeger, se llamaba Humberto y en su voz se podía apreciar la preocupación.**

**-perfecto podremos interceptarlo y donde están los- en eso el capitán era interrumpido por una señal entrante de los buscados.**

**-alguien pidió a unos pilotos expertos en matar abominaciones- era el mayor del grupo, tenía el cabello largo de color negro y se llamaba Juan Ramón Meza Osuna.**

**-disculpen a mi hermano, pero amaneció con el autoestima muy alta- el menor más serio, llevaba lentes de color negro, tenía el cabello del mismo color que el de su hermano y se notaban sus entradas mas porque era corte militar, se llamaba Armando Arnoldo Meza Osuna.**

**-el jefe no está para bromas, este kaiju es gigante mide casi 220 metros si no es que mas- lo quitaban de la comunicación por el capitán.**

**-miren señores, por el momento son mi mejor opción, por mi estarían aun dormidos pero los otros jaeger están en reparación, volviendo a la misión tendrán que interceptar a Matasara en el mar y si no es posible al menos en la playa de Mazatlán- el capitán lo decía mientras a los pilotos le eran puesto sus trajes.**

**- no se preocupe señor le traeremos un kaiju de hacha y gracias por la fe puesto en nosotros- era el sarcasmo del comentario del Capitán, cortaba la comunicación.**

**-debes ponerte más serio carnal (1), ya sabes que el capitán no le gustan las bromas y más en combate-armando intentaba hablaba seriamente con su hermano.**

**-ya se carnal, solo estoy queriendo ver el lado bueno a esta situación son las 5 de la mañana y aparte este será nuestro segundo Kaiju muerto- ya habían acabado de ser puestos sus trajes, solo faltaba acoplarse al Jaeger y establecer el enlace neuronal, 2 pilotos una sola mente.**

**-crees que nos la haga de pancho (2) Matasara como el anterior- Armando le preguntaba cuando estaba a punto de iniciar el enlace.**

**-no te preocupes en unos momentos vas a entrar en mi mente y vas a ver que pienso- se reían.**

**Cuando inician el enlace pudieron ver los recuerdos de su infancia jugando con papalotes y las fiestas de cumpleaños y volvían a la realidad.**

**-chingados (3) carnal sigues traumado con las fiestas de cumpleaños ya supéralo- Juan le dirigía una mirada acusadora.**

**-y tú con los papalotes parece que es lo único que jugabas de niño- empezaban a dirigirse al robot, que era de unos 300 metros, algo ancho, tenía una cabeza algo afilada, era de color verde oscuro, tenia 2 aparatos con apariencia de turbinas pero con 8 hoyos cada uno, sus brazos eran algo robustos pero no tan exagerado.**

**-enlace listo y pilotos dentro del jaeger espero que tengan éxito soldados- Humberto les intentaba sonreír.**

**-nuevas órdenes soldados el mariscal ordeno que se dirijan directo a las costas de Mazatlán otro jaeger los esperara para apoyarlos un tal Gipsy Danger y no se discute esa orden- el capitán cortaba de inmediato la comunicación.**

**-puras ordenes con ellos, bueno carnal a cazar a esta cosa- Juan y armando empezaron a mover a Quetzalcóatl e introducirse en el océano desde Baja california sur.**

* * *

**1- carnal: es como decir hermano.**

**2-Pancho: es decir que va causar problemas.**

**3- chingados: es como maldercir.**

**no pudo ponerle las formas de turbina al robot pero son como las de cherno alpha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 horas después de la aparición del Kaiju.**

**-jaeger que se fue a la marimari mar, para ver lo que podía ver y ver y lo único que pudo ver y ver fue a un kaiju bien mamado(1)- el mayor cantaba para no aburrirse.**

**-no eres muy bueno cantando ese tipo de canciones carnal y lo digo en serio- intentaba no distraerse para no ser sorprendidos por la criatura.**

**-ya sé que lo dices enserio te tengo en mi maldita mente y sé lo que piensas- empezaba a picar unos botones de una pantalla.**

**- y esa canción es de tu infancia, fue algo buena no- volteaba a verlo.**

**-bueno seria, haberle puesto un nombre decente a este Jaeger, por ejemplo que tiene que ver Quetzalcóatl, eso significa serpiente emplumada y esta cosa ni tiene alas- se burlaba del nombre.**

**-no es el significado lo que importa si no lo que representaba para la cultura- era interrumpido.**

**-si ya se mando, Quetzalcóatl era un dios en la cultura Azteca, se lo que piensas y lo que sabes- le decía mando para no decirle su nombre completo.**

**-a poner música o que Juancho (2)- su hermano le decía que le leyó la mente y Armando solamente se reía.**

**- pon algo así movido que no aburra en el camino- el jaeger le había sido adaptado un pequeño estéreo o grabadora donde se podía poner, cassets, Cd y USB.**

**- voy a poner algo de Rap si no te molesta, ya que no quiero dar un estereotipo de que los mexicanos solamente escuchamos música de banda, mariachi y demás cosas- empezaba a picar los botones para poner música y ponía una USB.**

**-pon lo que quieres y terminando el tema del nombre de este Jaeger, solo porque me ganaste en el piedra, papel o tijera, pudiste tu ponerle el nombre- le apuntaba con la mano izquierda y entraba una comunicacion.  
**

**-el Kaiju detuvo la marcha, tal vez ya se percato de su presencia idiotas- el capitán estaba enojado por algo en lo que no tenían la culpa.**

**-y porque se enoja con nosotros jefe, no tenemos la culpa de que esa cosa tenga súper sentidos- se defendía de la acusación del capitán y detenían la marcha del robot.**

**-porque mientras platicaban como novios, no se percataron que avanzaban más rápido que esa cosa y reducía la velocidad la criatura- el capitán especificaba por que la acusación.**

**-tiene muchos a su favor carnal, mejor nos preparamos para luchar- Armando le daba la razón al capitán.**

**-el Kaiju llegara a su posición actual en 2 minutos, suerte pilotos- Humberto volvía a hacer ese tipo de comentario y cortaban la comunicación.**

**- como enfada con eso de suerte pilotos, como que cree que va ser nuestra última batalla o que- Juan se molestaba.**

**-no nos tienen confianza y parece que tenemos otra señal entrante-Juan le decía que la abriera.**

**-parece que los jefes están muy asustados de que ustedes pelen- era una voz femenina y se podía escuchar al fondo de que había otra fémina.**

**-vaya el equipo de iztaccihuatl, que se siente que no van a poder pelear, porque su Jaeger no aguanta nada- el mayor se reía de ellas.**

**-carnal, no quiero molestar pero veo al kaiju, ya hay que prepararnos- empezaba a activar las armas.**

**-bueno pues, pon la música, después nos preparamos- Armando hizo caso, puso la música pero vio que no era de su agrado.**

**-que chingados es esto reggaetón, voy a matar a un Kaiju no a perrear con el- lo pausaba y Juan hablo.**

**-no puedes quitar la canción, son las reglas así que me toca a mí- empezaba a poner algo de cumbia.**

**-lo hiciste apropósito maldito cabron, déjame ver tus recuerdos- duraba unos segundos pero no hayo nada que lo delatara y so le dijo- te salvaste por ahora.**

**Pero no hubo tiempo de activar las armas Matasara dio un salto que logro impactar en el brazo izquierdo y tumbado al Jaeger que se levanto en 5 segundos.**

**-a este Kaiju lo voy a hacer ceviche, aguachile o a la mejor empanizado- empezaba a desplegar las armas, que era una especie de lanza en el brazo derecho.**

**-no hables de comida que no he desayunado, si te callaras, te concentraras y le pusieras play a la canción tal vez ganaremos- armando desplegaba una especie de escudo que parecía caparazón de tortuga y con varias púas en la parte de en medio.**

**-porque nos dan una lanza y escudo, creen que somos romanos, espartanos o griegos para usar estas armas, preferiría un cañón de plasma o algo de ese tipo- cerraba la boca y volvía pronunciar palabras- no ven que una lanza se puede romper, te la paso si es una espada pero…-es eso era interrumpido.**

**Matasara volvía a salir disparado del agua, hundiendo sus garras que eran tres dedos en cada mano con forma de hacha o navaja, su mano derecha en el casco del Jaeger y la izquierda en el hombro derecho.**

**-no me rayes el Jaeger, aun no lo termino de pagárselo a la coppel (3)- Juan le encajaba la lanza en el estomago, lo que hizo que la creatura gritara de dolor y soltara a su presa.**

**Los pilotos pudieron observar a su oponente, tenía el cuerpo de un dinosaurio, los brazos eran largos, dos piernas largas y con los mismos dedos y uñas que se asemejaban al de las manos que fueron descritos anteriormente, una cola larga y la cabeza como una piraña.**

**-esa madre (4) si nos sirve para el ceviche con limón y una buena salsa guacamaya (5)- soltaba una risa.**

**- solo hay un problema hermano, esa cosa es toxica y te mueres si la comes- intentaba concentrase en el combate.**

**Matasara reanudaba su ataque dando otro salto, que fue fácilmente esquivado por ellos, pero no contaron que utilizaría su cola golpeando la espalda del Jaeger que los desoriento y poniéndolos casi de rodillas. El Jaeger se volvía a acoplar rápidamente para defenderse, pero era el kaiju agarro el casco con las 2 manos e intentaba desprenderlo, pero volvió a ser atacado con la lanza en el abdomen.**

**-esta amigo nos quiere matar específicamente a nosotros verdad, tenemos que ponernos en la posición como los espartanos en la película de 300- la música seguía y la actitud de los pilotos se veía relajada.**

**-pues parece bueno esa idea de ponernos a la defensiva, yo te sigo- ponían al jaeger con la lanza en horizontal y el escudo cubriéndose la cabeza y el pecho.**

**Lo que no sabían es que la principal arma de Matasara era su cola que era más fuerte que sus garras y utilizo la profundidad del océano para agarrar la pierna izquierda y jalarla, lo que los hizo caer de espalda y se levantaron.**

**-bueno hermano tengo una idea para derrotar a esta cosa pero necesitamos que nos agarre, como las otras veces y no creo que sea problema solo hay que quedarnos quietos- miraba a su hermano y daba a entender que necesitaba confiar en él.**

**Quetzalcóatl se quedo quieto, guardo todas sus armas y espero a que el Kaiju atacara, Matasara aprovecho esa oportunidad y se volvió a abalanzar sobre el robot, momento que los hermanos aprovecharon para poner sus brazos en el costados del kaiju y los 4 pequeños orificios que tenia a los lados en cada brazo salieron disparado 4 lanzas de unos 20 metros que lo atravesaron y la criatura en un intentando huir, en las 2 tubos que tenían turbinas salieron 8 lanzas en cada lado de unos 10 metros que impactaron en diversas partes del cuerpo de Matasara (cabeza, estomago, brazos etc.) lo último que se supo es que estaba muerto.**

**-es nuestra segunda victoria- estiraba su brazo izquierdo para golpear con el de su hermano.**

**Y entraba una señal o mensaje del capitán.**

**-al menos no arruinaron la misión, pero aun así van a ser reprendidos por sus acciones aunque el Mariscal se encargara de eso, solo traigan al Kaiju- cortaba en seco y como anteriormente entro otra señal.**

**- vaya si salieron vivos de esta, si sobreviven al castigo del alto mando, los dejaremos que nos inviten a salir a un lugar bonito- la voz femenina soltaba una carcajada y cortaba la transmisión.**

**-parece que no nos fue tan mal, al menos tenemos una cita- armando parecía alegrarse.**

**-no te hagas ilusiones, esas pilotos de iztaccihuatl son unas locas manipuladoras y cuando dicen cita es que nosotros debemos de pagar todo lo que consuman- hacia la señal de dinero.**

**-ya pues, al menos los gringos no se llevaron esa victoria y pronto estaremos en nuestra tierra natal y me refiero a Sinaloa, porque si me refiriera a municipio seria Culiacán nuestra tierra natal- seguía hablando cuando fue interrumpido.**

**- Mando te lo voy a decir en buen plan, ya cállate a nadie le interesa de dónde eres- todos guardaron silencio mientras corría la música, siguieronavanzando a Mazatlán solo que ahora jalaban a un Kaiju de la cola y se dirigían a enfrentar a algo peor, los superiores**

* * *

1-es una cancion infantil de un juego y mamado significa que esta fuerte.

2-juancho, no se porque pero es un sobrenombre que le dicen a los juan.

3- coppel, es una empresa o tienda donde vende muebles , salien bien caros cuando lo sacas a credito y segun la leyenda dicen si no pagas a tiempo de matan.

4- esa madre es como decir, esa cosa.

5-la salsa guacamaya es una valgame la redondancia una salsa picante que esta bien buena y mas la que tiene limon.

los personajes se van a llamara a veces por sus sobrenombres

Armando=mando y Juan=Juancho, pero si no les gusta les cambio y los demas capitulos se van a centra en las relaciones y vidas de los pilotos tanto como el pasado, presente y futuro.

tambien van salir personajes conocidos y no se si Mako tambien aunque no deberian interectuar con los raleigh B, pero ya vere en la marcha.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

Neko1909: gracias por el apoyo y despues me presenta a su Jaeger jaja y yo tambien soy de sinaloa en realidad de culicacan( no la estoy acosando).

VannesaMauricio: tambien le agradesco por lo que me dijo y hasta se me hizo raro que midieran 75 metros, pero ya solucione el problema, lei su fic **Becket & Mori** y esta chilo y pone lo bonito de la historia asi que continuelo.

bueno me despido y nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 horas después de la derrota del Kaiju (ese tiempo se debe en llegar a la instalación provisional de jaeger, poner al cadáver en un lugar especial y bajarse del robot).**

**Sala de juntas 9:20 Am**

**-estoy decepcionado de ustedes pilotos, ni siquiera seguir sigilosamente a un Kaiju pueden hacerlo- el capitán se escuchaba alterado, mientras que los hermanos se encontraban parados en posición de descanso con una playera militar, un pantalón con camuflaje, botas militares y el mariscal observaba.**

**-me toca a mi ahora capitán- el mariscal empezó ahora con su discurso- me extraña los reportes que me llegan a ustedes, tengo buenas y malas referencias- Juan pedía la palabra que le fue otorgada.**

**-señor en realidad solo fue descuido, ya que no prestamos atención al radar, nuestras idea no era luchar con el- el mariscal ahora pedía hablar.**

**-como que estaban distraídos, no tiene sentido estaban concentrados y sabían cuál era su objetivo- guardo silencio para recibir respuesta y armando empezó a explicar.**

**-mire señor nosotros en nuestro jaeger tenemos un estéreo o grabadora y estábamos platicando de que música queríamos escuchar y tal vez en el lo que nos entreteníamos, el Kaiju redujo la marcha y nosotros seguíamos a la misma velocidad- Stacker lo interrumpía.**

**-me está diciendo que se entretuvieron viendo que iban a escuchar, en vez de seguir a su objetivo como se le había dicho, no me había comentado que ese jaeger tenían un aparato de sonido capitán.**

**-no pensé que fuera relevante o que sería un problema, ya que ellos lo tenían y nada más se puso una base, pero al parecer eso los distrae- el capitán se ponía a un lado del mariscal**

**-vamos señor, eso no nos afecta y cuáles son nuestras referencias- Juan solamente intentaba defenderse, el mariscal agarra unos papeles.**

**-las referencias buenas son que tienen una buena concentración, son hábiles luchando y que saben improvisar cuando pelean y las malas son que no siguen al pie de la letra las misiones, son impredecibles , no les importan los demás solo quieren matar al Kauji y son muy impulsivos- Stacker dejaba los papeles en la mesa.**

**-parece que tenemos que quitarles su aparato de música, para que no se distraigan- era interrumpido por armando- vamos viejo no tiene que hacerlo- mejor se hubiera quedado callado.**

**-como nos llamo piloto, viejo que se cree para hablarnos así, nosotros somos una figura de autoridad para usted y debe quedarle claro que nosotros nunca seremos amigos o, solo trabajamos para un fin común evitar nuestra extinción, pueden retirarse tengo que pensar que hacer con ustedes.**

**Los hermanos se retiraban y dejaban a los altos mandos en la sala.**

**-no te preocupes por lo de hace un momento, todo va a estar bien- Juan intentaba que se olvidara de la situación y volvió a decir- vamos a desayunar ya tengo hambre- una voz intervino en la caminata del equipo.**

**-vaya con que esto son los idiotas que molestaron al centro de mando- era la voz femenina que se comunicaba anteriormente con ellos y se podía observar que llevaba su traje de piloto.**

**-las pilotos del iztaccihuatl, Vanesa Rivas y la copiloto Joanna Rivas- Juan decía su nombres en voz alta, pero se podía notar las diferentes personalidades que tenían, como Vanesa con una actitud más agresiva y habladora y Joanna era más callada y tímida.**

**-no me interesan la competitividad que tengan entre ustedes dos, yo por mientras voy a ir a desayunar, quieres que te vaya pidiendo algo- armando se adelantaba y preguntaba a Juan.**

**- ya sabes lo de siempre huevos revueltos con queso y algo de pan- Juan le decía sin apartarle la mirada a las pilotos.**

**-tú también deberías de irte adelantando al simulador Joanna, tengo que hablar con este piloto y aparte esos americanos al ver que no iban a participar en la batalla decidieron ponerse a practicar- Vanesa se dirigía a su hermano con voz de superior.**

**Los dos copilotos se retiraban, aunque cada uno por su lado y cuando estaban a una distancia prudente, Vanesa empezó con el tema que deseaba tratar.**

**-vez a esos dos verdad- apuntaba a cada uno de los copilotos.**

**-que pasa con ellos- Juancho preguntaba confundido.**

**-creo que a mi copiloto le interesa o le atrae su copiloto- se escuchaba seria, aunque Juan le hizo gracia el comentario.**

**-porque piensas esas cosas Vanesa- terminaba de reírse y se volvió a poner serio.**

**-yo también lo dudaba, pero hubo unos eventos que me extrañaron, el primero fue que cuando el Kaiju que ataco hace unos meses, cuando estaba a punto de aniquilarnos y ustedes intervinieron pude ver unos recuerdos de mi copiloto que era cuando nos conocimos y se enfocaba mas en tu hermano, el segundo fue en el simulador cuando iniciamos en enlace pude observar como nuestros respectivos copilotos estaban cenando en algún lugar, ahí fue cuando me empezó a extrañar aunque no le vi importancia y el 3 evento fue horas atrás cuando veíamos como Matasara se les abalanzaba y las expresiones que ella hacia(se refería a su hermana) se notaba que le preocupaba.**

**-después de que dijiste ese gran dialogo, que tiene que ver que ella haga expresiones de preocupaciones- Juancho hablaba rápido y Vanesa le respondió.**

**-porque ella no se preocupa por nadie- Vanesa le contestaba casi gritando.**

**-mira le voy a preguntar a mi hermano que hay entre ellos y después te platico que me dijo-Juancho quería ir a desayunar.**

**-está bien pero dile que si le hace algo a mi hermana, le va a ir muy mal conmigo y no te olvides de la cita que tenemos los pilotos es mañana a las 7:00 PM.**

**-si yo le digo y después nos vemos espero que salgan baratas- soltaba una risa y se iba.**

**Juancho se apresuro a llegar a los comedores de la instalación principal, donde lo esperaba su hermano y alguien más.**

**-mira quien vino con el capitán y las pilotos en el helicóptero- armando señalaba a Humberto.**

**-me obligaron a venir y las pilotos le pidieron que viniera- Humberto también estaba desayunando.**

**-sí que bueno, que piensan hacer con el Kaiju-Juancho se volvía a sentar y empezaba a probar sus sagrados alimentos.**

**-ya sabes lo de siempre, investigar con él y aparte extraerle las lanzas que le arrojaron para economizar en el uso de armas- Humberto se detenía un momento mientras tomaba algo de café.**

**-con razón en vez de ponernos un lanza-cohetes, pero no nos dieron un lanza-lanzas, aunque lo bueno que gastamos menos dinero- Juancho seguía comiendo.**

**-yo digo que se llaman lanzador de lanzas, se oye mejor que lanza-lanzas- le pegaba un trago a su bebida que parecía ser jugo de naranja.**

**Después de unos minutos de silencio y después de que acabaron de consumir todos sus alimentos Juancho se dirigía a Humberto.**

**-necesito hablar a solas con mi hermano Humberto, si no te molesta nos puedes dejar a solas- era la primera vez que se ponía serio.**

**-claro no me molesta aparte ya me están hablando para que les ayude en algo parece como algo en el simulador no se- Humberto se apresuraba a retirarse y los dejo a solas en unos cuantos segundos.**

**-que es tan importante como para tocar el tema a solas- Armando se veía extrañado.**

**-la piloto Vanesa cree que su copiloto siente algo por ti y me dio la curiosidad de que si tu también sientes algo por ella.**

**-porque piensa eso pues no somos nada, solamente amigos- parecía avergonzarse un poco.**

**-solo quiero decirte que no veo mal de que quieras tener algo con ella aparte somos humanos y siempre buscamos compañía- tomaba sorbos a su bebida.**

**- y porque su hermana sospecha, te dijo porque o como lo descubrió- Armando lo cuestionaba y fue un momento aprovechado por Juan.**

**-tiene algo que ver con que vio unos recuerdos cuando se conectaron y que los vio que cenaron en un lugar bonito- vio que Armando se avergonzaba mas y remato diciendo- y que según esta embarazada- eso hizo que Armando se asustara mas, pero Juancho se rio cuando vio su expresión.**

**-diablos hermano no hagas chiste de ese tipo- Armando ya no se veía asustado.**

**-porque te asustas sobre eso, apoco ya llegaron muy lejos- se reía ya que armando se ponía muy rojo.**

**-bueno yo me voy a ir a bañar y aparte ya me quiero ir a dormir- Armando se levantaba.**

**-yo también me voy a meter a bañar y no soy joto o homosexual como quieras decirme- se levantaba también.**

**Ya en las duchas cuando cada uno estaba en las casetas para bañarse (que los separaba una pared)**

**-bueno para terminar la conversación que teníamos anteriormente, como te dije no hay problema pero somos pilotos de Jaeger y nuestro trabajos es muy arriesgado y te gusta otra piloto y desafortunadamente eso es una problema, pero solo te pongo una condición no te idiotices te quiero activo- se detenía de hablar.**

**-gracias hermano pero yo voy a ver qué hago y como siempre la típica conversación de los hombres que hablan sobre una mujer no- soltaba una risa.**

**Ya que se terminaban de secar y vestir (claro por separado) Armando se vistió para salir a la calle.**

**-a dónde vas a la ciudad- Juan se respondía solo y volvía a hablar- bueno yo me voy a ir a dormir ten cuidado haya afuera.**

**2 hora llevaba Armando paseándose por las calles de Mazatlán con una mochila en su espalda y viendo como la gente intentaba llevar su vida, mientras los Kaiju eran una continua amenaza y la principal razón por la que salió es que quería gastar algo de su dinero ya que había ahorra una buena cantidad de dinero, no es que su sueldo fuera el mejor, pero el tiempo que llevaba de piloto de jaeger y el factor de que no necesitaba gastar en alimentación, vestimenta y vivienda ya que en la organización que trabajaba se lo daba, pero a cambio tenía que pelear con esos monstruos y podía perder la vida en cualquier día y después observo como un adulto mayor vendía dulces en una canasta a lo lejos y se acerco para comprar.**

**-cuánto cuestan todo la canasta con dulces- su tono de voz se oía amistosa.**

**-no sabría decirle joven- el anciano no pudo seguir hablando cuando Armando volvió a interrumpir.**

**-está bien le daré esta cantidad, si no vale eso y era más, si mañana vuelve a estar aquí me dice era tanto y le pago lo que me falta y le voy a comprar otra vez todo los dulces- le daba 1000 pesos en efectivo y empezaba a echar los dulces a su mochila y le decía- tengo que alimentar a muchas personas y tienen que mantenerse alerta por si nos ataca una de esas cosas- un mensaje lo interrumpió y era de su hermano.**

**-deja todo lo que estás haciendo y vuelve a la base es importante y urgente.**

**30 minutos después.**

**-evento doble, son de clase 3 – Humberto le informaba a los pilotos Meza.**

**-no puede ser pelear con dos al mismo tiempo, eso va ser un problema- Juan se ponía serio ya que ahora los coordinaba el Mariscal.**

**-están a 3 kilómetros de la costa, recibiremos algún apoyo señor- Armando le preguntaba a los de la base.**

**-Negativo los Jaeger están en reparación aun, así que tendrán que hacerle frente a los dos sin ayuda- el capitán olivera les contestaba sin expresión y cortaba comunicación.**

**-sabes lo que pienso de ese capitán verdad hermano- Armando veía a Juan.**

**-lo sé estoy en tu mente y efectivamente pienso que es lo mismo, pero hay que concentrarnos- el jaeger salía de la base y se dirigían al mar.**

**No tardaron ni 5 minutos cuando pudieron observar a los 2 Kaiju que se levantaron cuando vieron al robot y uno tenían uno forma de iguana y el otro como de sapo con garras aunque los dos no eran tan grandes como matasara tal vez median como unos 200 metros, los pilotos no tardaron en desplegar sus armas para combatir, el primero en lanzarse al ataque fue el forma de sapo que casi lograron esquivar aunque con su pata membranosa logro agarrar el casco del Jaeger pero no salió ileso ya que recibió el ataque de las púas del escudo y después siguió el forma de lagarto que intento abalanzarse sobre el pero fue frenado con la lanza que le atravesó la garganta y con el escudo lo tumbaron a su lado derecho causándole heridas en el rostro y parecía ya no moverse.**

**-parece que este no duro tanto hay que prepararnos con el otro- Juan se oia seguro de que podían derrotarlos.**

**El sapo lanzo su lengua que en vez de ser pegajosa solamente también tenía una púa que atravesó una parte del pecho del Jaeger y que le cortaron con el escudo esa parte de la lengua, pero cuando iban a contraatacar de una parte del agua salió el lagarto mordiendo la pierna derecha del robot e intentando arrancarla pero un movimiento rápido de Juan disparo las cuatro lanzas en el cráneo del Kaiju perforando el cerebro, pero ese momento el sapo aprovecho para atacarlos y se enfoco en el brazo izquierdo que le fue arrancado al Jaeger y Juan tuvo que volver a intervenir, con un movimiento del brazo desplegando la lanza en la cabeza del Kaiju que era vulnerable y sacándola rápidamente y teniendo que usar ese mismo brazo para levantar el cuello del sapo, disparo el cargador de 8 lanzas que tenía en el hombro derecho que perforaron partes de la garganta y estomago y Armando aprovecho y también disparo su ronda en el estomago de la criatura eliminándola por completo.**

**Los 2 Kaiju fueron eliminados, simulación completada, situación final del Jaeger, brazo izquierdo perdido y la pierna derecha necesita reparación, calificación obtenida 89.**

**-bueno pilotos al menos pasaron la prueba satisfactoriamente pero no al 100 por ciento como me hubiera gustado- el mariscal le aplaudía.**

**-gracias señor, hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, espero que eso reduzca la condena que nos tienen puesta- Juan lo miraba a los ojos.**

**-no se preocupen no tendrán un castigo, veo que si funcionan como pilotos, aunque hubiera sido diferente si reprobaban la prueba, pueden retirarse soldados y disfruten el resto del día- le decían mientras les quitaban los trajes.**

**Los dos pilotos le hacían el saludo militar y se retiraban.**

**Mientras caminaban Juan le pregunto a Armando en los pasillos.**

**-te distrajiste, hubiéramos sacado un 90 y algo, si el sapo no nos hubiera quitado el brazo, ese era tu lado lo tenias que cubrir- se veía el malestar en su voz.**

**-perdona es que estaba un poco distraído y no me percate de que el otro fuera tan rápido- Armando se veía decepcionado.**

**-que te dije te necesito activo nada de que estoy confundido te lo paso por ahora, pero a la otra si es un batalla de verdad nos puede costar la vida, entiende eso y si no voy a pedir que me cambien el copiloto- intentaba calmarse por el enojo que tenia**

**-si ya me voy a concentrar y ordenar todo lo que tengo en mi mente- dejaba de ver a su hermano y entraban a su habitación.**

**-a no te dije mañana a las 7 pm, tenemos una cena con las pilotos y hay va estar tu chica, así que te sugiero que le compres algo lindo- se sonreía por el comentario.**

**- no es mi chica, solo somos amigos y crees que dulces sean un regalo bueno es que gaste mucho en eso y es lo que traigo en la mochila- Armando se volvía a sonrojar.**

**-porque no le escupes mejor en la cara, mas al rato (1) te llevo a ver que le compres, pero ahora quiero dormir un poco y te quiero aclarar que no soy homosexual y nada de eso por llevarte a comprar regalos- se acostaba en su cama.**

**-ya se carnal, no te preocupes- Armado se acostaba también**

**Sala de juntas.**

**-qué piensa hacer con ellos, los va a dejar que sigan haciendo a su estilo las cosas- el capitán se veía serio.**

**-no me voy a quedar un tiempo aquí para disciplinarlos un poco mejor y también voy a que socialicen con los de Gipsy Danger y trabajen en equipo para que se superen, pero vamos a comer algo desayune muy poco por el Kaiju Matasara.**

* * *

1- al rato: es como decir mas tarde que puede ser una hora, dos horas o mas, pero no pasa de ese dia.

palabras del escritor.

Gracias a todos los que lean mi historia en especial a Tsurara-Oikawa123, VanessaMauricio y a Neko1909( no se si las puse bien el nombre) por el apoyo que me dieron con respectoa a la historia y me gustaria saber si es que comentan que es lo que le gusta de la historia y este capitulo lo quise hacer un poco mas largo para que lo disfrutaran y como pueden observar tiene de todo y los proximos capitulos se van a centrar en la vida pasada de mis pilotos antes de que trabajaran con los Jaeger y la interaccion con los personajes ya creados, asi que nos leemos y oikawa123 y vannessa estoy esperando las actualizacienes de sus historias jaja Y Neko no te molestes pero las historias de vampiros no me gustan tanto porque me dan miedo jajaja buenos me despido y nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Culiacán Sinaloa 11 de agosto de 2013 6:30 am.**

**-no te preocupes carnal, todo va terminar, ya sabes cómo es el ejercito matan a toda cosa que no sea de este mundo y si no contratan a will Smith, Bruce wills o algún de las películas- Juan intentaba darle animo a su hermano.**

**-con que me hubieras puesto las mañanitas de cepiñin hubieras sido suficiente y al menos una tarjeta de felicitación con unos tostachos (1)- Armando lo acababan de levantar porque era su cumpleaños 18, pero el Kauji había emergido el día anterior y estaban asustados.**

**-todos están asustados y no quieren salir de sus casas y aparte esta en el lado gringo para que hacen tanto miedo- Juan volvía a hablar.**

**-ojala no tenga que ir a los cursos de regulación de la escuela de biología mañana- Armando se levantaba para lavarse los dientes y volverse a dormir.**

**-deja dormir un poco más a tu hermano en unos hora te levanto- se escuchaba la voz de su madre.**

**Juan se levanto ya que no tenia sueño y aparte ya eran las 14:00 pm y vio que su hermano estaba escribiendo algo en el escritorio que tenían.**

**-que haces Mando estas escribiendo, pero no te ofendas escribes bien mal, a ya sé que estás haciendo- se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-no sé de que hablas estoy escribiendo en una laptop y aparte quítate esa sonrisa- Armando lo volteaba a ver y pudo notar que se había levantado y dejo que viera la pantalla y el texto que llevaba.**

**-muy bien te oyes tierno, a la mejor si la haces y te la consigues, la verdad si no te conociera diría que eres homosexual y es que pones mucho sentimiento- recargaba una mano en la silla y la otra en el escritorio y volvió a hablar-bueno alístate, vamos a ver que le compramos, tienes 30 minutos.**

**Ya en uno de los tantos centros comerciales de la ciudad de Mazatlán.**

**-no sé porque me ofrecí en ayudarte, me odio cuando me dan los ratos de ser buena persona- Juan caminaban por varios metros separados.**

**-yo no pedí tu ayuda y si quieres puedes irte- Armando se encontraba atrás.**

**-ya a dejar de llorar y que te gustaría comprarle o que cosas sabes que le gustan y quisieras comprarles.**

**-pues en realidad no se que le gusta exactamente- armando se tocaba la nuca pensando.**

**-como que no sabes que le gusta y entonces de que hablaron cuando estaban en su cita o se quedaron todo el rato callados- Juancho se sorprendía por la respuesta de su hermano**

**-hablamos de ya sabes qué cosas te gustan y sabes que es lo curioso de ella es que le gustan las cosas de historia como la guerra mundial y demás temas interesantes- Mando se reía y Juancho lo volteaba a ver.**

**-no pues cásate con ella, bueno y de que mas hablaron, de la música que le gusta o algo así- armando le respondía moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, lo que lo hizo volver a decir opciones- está bien parece que los dos no son muy sociables, lo que vamos a descartar primeramente es la ropa, porque no sabemos sus medidas y después lo vamos a regar (2), la música pudiera ser una opción pero no le preguntaste un gran error, lo único que podemos hacer es ir a una perfumería y que nos vendan una loción para mujer, que eso va ser fácil y no se tu le rematas con una caja con chocolates y demás- se apresuraba para llegar a una perfumería que estaba cerca.**

**20 minutos después de elegir el perfume indicado y las miles de veces que Juancho explicaba a la encargada que no era homosexual.**

**-pues te salvaste, no te salió tan cara que digamos- era el sarcasmo de Juancho ya que había gastado casi 1200 en un perfume de marca.**

**-cállate y haber si le gusta o mejor le hubiera comprado un libro- metía el envase en su mochila.**

**-demasiado tarde hijo, al menos que seas muy idiota le regalarías dos cosas al mismo tiempo o tengo que recorte tus experiencia pasada - Juancho se reía.**

**-no recuerdo de que hablas- Armando sabía perfectamente de que hablaba.**

**-no te hagas recuerdo perfectamente todo, fue cuando tuvimos nuestro primer o segundo enlace en la academia, después de todo lo que hiciste por ella, te dijo que solo querían que fueran amigos y no se pero si yo hubiera sido tu la golpeaba- Juancho le decía serio esa parte.**

**-eso fue hace mucho y no lo quiero recordar, aparte hay muchas mujeres en el mundo, bueno en realidad los Kaiju ya mataron a una parte y eso no es agradable- se reía un poco después de ese comentario.**

**-si bueno ya tengo hambre de nuevo quieres ir a comer a un lado de aquí o en la estación de los robot- Juancho le preguntaba.**

**-me gustaría llegar a la estación, aparte ya no me queda dinero para gastar- Armando decía eso y los dos salía del centro comercial y se dirigían a la instalación de los Jaeger.**

**Ya cuando llegaron el mariscal les hablo a los dos hermanos y los dos hermanos se dirigieron hacia él.**

**-para que le servimos mariscal-Juancho hacia el saludo de costumbre.**

**-necesito que socialicen o convivan con los pilotos americanos que llegaron conmigo y como son algo inexpertos tal vez aprendan algo de ustedes- su tono de voz era neutral.**

**-nos regañan y después nos piden que seamos algo como especie de maestro, pero ya que y como se llaman los pilotos- Armando le preguntaba.**

**-son los hermanos Becket y se identificaron creo que un poco con ellos- Stacker se retiraba y les decía- se encuentran en los comedores por si les interesa conocerlos.**

**-pues yo ya tengo hambre, así que no perdemos nada si vamos y los encontramos- Juancho se dirigían a los comedores.**

**Unos pocos minutos pasaron cuando Armando y Juan llegaron a los comedores e identificaron a los americanos, pero antes de presentarse se dirigieron para pedir su ración de comida, ya cuando la obtuvieron fueron a la mesa donde se encontraban los Becket.**

**-están ocupados estos asientos- Juan les preguntaba a los dos que le respondieron que no.**

**- ustedes son los pilotos de Quetzalcóatl no- Yancy les preguntaba.**

**-efectivamente, nosotros somos los dueños de esa cochinada de Jaeger-Armado no intentaba oírse presumido.**

**-fue interesante la estrategia que usaron, para acabar con Matasara, como supieron que funcionaria- Raleigh les pregunta entusiasmado.**

**-en realidad no sabíamos si esa estrategia iba a funcionar y no me creo el maestro ni nada, pero tengo entendido que ustedes van empezando, el consejo que les puedo dar es que no hagan esa clase de idioteces como la nuestra sino los altos mandos se enojan y te meten una buena regañada- Juancho les decía mientras intentaba cortar su bistec**

**-a, lo más importante mi primer nombre es Armando y el de él es Juan, aunque nos dicen mayormente los pilotos Juancho y Mando, pero en realidad yo soy copiloto.**

**-si desde que llegamos nos dicen muchas cosas de ustedes, pero cuando vuelvan a pelear déjenos que intervengamos –Yancy decía ese comentario con una carcajada.**

**-no se preocupen, pero en realidad no queríamos pelear, nos distrajimos cuando estábamos poniendo algo de música por eso el Kaiju se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia- Juancho solo hacia el comentario para aclarar las cosas.**

**-podemos saber cómo es que llegaron a ser pilotos de Jaeger-Raleigh preguntaba como si estuviera viendo a sus héroes.**

**-claro, espero que no sea sarcasmo, bueno cuando el Kaiju ataco yo tenía 22 años y mi carnal iba a cumplir 18, después de los siguientes ataques que hubo, un día mi hermano me dijo que estaban haciendo unas pruebas para ser pilotos de unos robots no recuerdo orita en que año fue y en donde y pues como a él le gusta mucho lo militar pues acepte, hicimos las pruebas en verdad creí que no las íbamos a pasar pero a fin de cuentas si- Juancho termino de hablar y siguió Mando.**

**-como dijo mi hermano, yo tenía 18 y me había inscrito en la escuela de biología de la UAS, no sé si la siguán llamando así, pero después de un tiempo vi la convocatoria de ser piloto y pues le anime a decirle y acepto, aunque debemos de confesarles que no éramos los mejores- Mando se reía por eso.**

**-y entonces como se graduaron y saben pelear bien- Yancy los cuestionaba.**

**-mira en la escuela para pilotos, que ustedes también estuvieron, nosotros bueno mi hermano no era tan bueno para las matemáticas, yo no tenía problemas porque había estudiado sistemas computacionales, pero a su vez mi hermano sabe mucho de teoría, así que nos a completábamos, lo que nos resulto más fácil- Juancho terminaba y seguía Mando.**

**-pero recuerda que también tuvimos una pelea con unos holandeses en la academia, yo no era muy bueno en el ingles y mi carnal sí, con el tiempo fui aprendiéndolo, pero no recuerda exactamente que hicimos para que los holandeses nos atacaran, pero a fin de cuentas les ganamos y nos costó casi la expulsión, pero unas pilotos que eran mexicanas (hablaba de Vanesa y Joanna), abogaron a nuestro favor y nos dieron una última oportunidad.**

**-pero lo que se necesita es saber pelear no sacar cuentas-Raleigh hablaba después de un tiempo de estar callado.**

**-tu comentario tiene algo de razón pero por eso nos graduamos, nos podían poner a los mejores en lo que fuera de teoría y aun así les ganábamos con algo de dificultad-Juancho le daba la razón a Raleigh.**

**-y tienen un plan a futuro soldados o tienen pensado dedicarse solo a ser cazadores, porque yo ya tengo casi 22 años y mi carnal ni se diga, tiene 26-Armando les preguntaba y ya había terminado de consumir sus alimentos.**

**-creo que por el momento solo seremos pilotos de Jaeger y aparte ustedes llevan algo de tiempo y les va bien- Yancy era el que le respondía.**

**-se nos olvidaba decirles, el mariscal quiere que tengamos una prueba mañana en el simulador con ustedes para ver como trabajamos en equipo y aparte estaban instalando otro para ese acometido- Raleigh les decía antes de que los Meza abandonaran el lugar.**

**-gracias camarada, yo que quería ir a tomar, pero parece que no se va poder- Juancho se despedía y abandonaban el lugar.**

**Pasaron más horas y todo en la instalación era aburrimiento, lo mejor que Juancho podía hacer era dormir o leer, pero prefirió la primera, aunque su hermano en cambio estaba concentrado en la carta.**

**-que te parecieron los americanos- Mando intentaba romper el silencio de la habitación.**

**-se ve que son amigables, pero ya déjame dormir que mañana va ser un día muy largo y cansado- con esa respuesta fue suficiente para que la habitación volviera al silencio.**

* * *

1-Tostachos: son unas papas yo le digo asi que estan bien buenas, busquenlas en internet por ese nombre.

2-Regar: que arruinas algo que estabas haciendo o te sale mal algo que hacias.

* * *

**palabras de los personajes  
**

**-bueno aqui nos tiene este escritor, a ver que es lo que iba a decir a si, esto va dirigido a vannesaMauricio una lectora.**

**-que estas haciendo Juancho.**

**-estoy rompiendo lo cuarta pared asi que callate mando y ven para aca que te ocupo, bueno empezemos mucho gusto vannesa-era interrumpido por mando- esa no es la de la historia-juancho le respondia- ya callate y dejame hablar bueno voy a empezar en otro dialogo.  
**

**-como nuestro escritor vio tu ultimo comentario y en vez de escribirlo como una persona normal, decidio hacerlo de esta manera te voy a explicar, mi personaje Juancho es como en el fisico de will smith de esa complexion y igual de alto o un poco mas que el pero no que sea como el, pues tengo algo largo el cabello pero no se me pueden hacer cola de caballo si no es un largo d cabello normal, tengo barba cerrada y algo de bigote y sigue mi carnal.**

**-bueno yo soy casi igual de alto que mi hermano, soy un poco de complexion mas robusta pero no obesa, tengo el cabello como corte militar pero es un poco mas largo no tanto ya que no me gusta tener el cabello largo, piel blanca y pues ya es todo.**

**-bueno ojalas te des una idea y si no pues nimodo, bueno se cuida señorita- interrumpido- como sabes que es señorita tiene maurico en su nombre- era callado- no importa y deja de decir esos comentarios se va ofender, ojala no te haga caso JOANNA por grosero, bueno se cuidad y nos leemos.**

* * *

**palabras del escritor  
**

**espero que le haya gustado mi explicacion de ese modo y si no me dice para poder decirlo de manera mas sencilla y volviendo a decirle en lo que en realidad me base para crear los pilotos, la forma en que se llevan y los chistes que se hacen es como mi hermano y yo convivimos en la vida real, en este caso mi participacion en esta historia seria yo como armando aparte de que me llamo asi en la vida real y mi hermano seria Juan debido a que el se llama asi tambien es como un personificacion mia en la historia, con los mismos gustos y todo eso.**

**en pocas palabras somos mi hermano y yo en la historia aunque en realidad a el no le gusta nada de esto y chistosamente mi cumpleañes es el 11 de agosto y en la pelicula salia que el Kaiju atacaba el 10 de agosto.**

**y eso que hablan de los cursos de bilogia que menciona al principio es que los estoy llevando ahorita y pues cuando entre bien a clases tal vez ya no pueda escribir tan seguido pero le are la lucha y tal vez sean un poco cortos y menos tediosos de leer.**

**y por ultimo diganme si les gusto la participacion de los becket o si le falto mas sentimiento, en realidad los iba a poner como que Juan tuviera problemas con ellos pero despues pense no puede ser eso y entonces decidi que se llevaran bien, ya que son casi iguales.**

**bueno con esto me despido y nos leemos y pues dejen sus comentarios y al rato.**


	5. Chapter 5

**21 de julio de 2017 0900 horas.**

**Iniciando la simulación, Jaeger desplegados Quetzalcóatl y Gipsy Danger.**

**-apareció un Kaiju, clase 3 nombre Hidraran – era un monstruo con 3 cabezas de tipo serpiente, 2 brazos, cada mano tenía 4 dedos con garras, 2 piernas con 3 dedos y para rematar 2 colas que se separaban en la mitad.**

**-a como veo camaradas esa cosa va estar difícil de matar y especial esas tres cabezas serán un problema- Juan se ponía a pensar mientras le decía a los Becket.**

**- y cuál es su idea, ustedes saben más sobre pelear con los Kaiju-Yancy les decía a los pilotos.**

**-bueno, es algo arriesgada pero puede funcionar, aunque debemos eliminar dos de las cabezas para correr menos riesgo- Armando daba esa opinión.**

**-veo el plan y es algo alocado pero podría funcionar, Becket tienen un cañón de plasma no- los hermanos le respondían afirmativamente y Juan les dijo- bueno intentaremos con nuestras lanza cortar dos cabezas y luego agarrarlo por detrás y ustedes le abrirán fuego, aunque si nos quieren ayudar no vendría mal-Juan les decía el plan a los hermanos.**

**-intervendremos cuando veamos que la situación se salga de control-Yancy respondía.**

**Quetzalcóatl se acercaba con las armas y lentamente al Kaiju que los intentaba morder cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerablemente cerca, el Jaeger intento darle unos golpes pero Hidraran era muy rápido y aparte sus dos brazos dificultaban las movidas, hasta que las manos del robot y del Kaiju se juntaron y empezaron un forcejeo.**

**-esta cosa tiene mucha fuerza no crea que pueda aguantar más-Mando estaba perdiendo la batalla, ya que su brazo empezó a bajar.**

**-no te dejes vencer cabron, imagínate que si perdemos todo está perdido y ya sabes quién va morir (se refería a Joanna) porque te rendiste-Juan intentaba darle palabras de apoyo.**

**-no tenias que caer tan bajo, pero ya que no hay de otra- intentaba mantener el mismo ritmo de su hermano.**

**Hidraran utilizo sus 3 cabezas de serpiente, atacando 3 partes del Jaeger, que fueron el hombro derecho e izquierdo y por último la cabeza.**

**-tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad carnal-Juan le decía, apresurándose para actuar.**

**Quetzalcóatl, se libero de las manos del Kaiju, luego antes de que actuara, Juan ataco con la lanza la cabeza que tenia agarrado el hombro derecho y Mando con el escudo ataco la cabeza del hombro izquierdo, unas debilidades del Hidraran era que los cuellos que tenían eran muy delgados y fueron cortados fácilmente. La criatura libero un grito de dolor con la única cabeza que le queda y los hermanos tuvieron que aprovechar nuevamente posicionándose atrás de él y encajando una parte de la lanza en la parte baja del brazo para que no se liberara tan fácil y agarrando los brazos para evitar contraataques.**

**-sería un buen momento para que ataquen Becket- Juan les decía mientras evitaban ser atacados.**

**-cargando el cañón de plasma esperen unos segundos- Raleigh les decía a los hermanos.**

**-no creo que tengamos tanto tiempo camaradas- Mando les decía un poco cansado.**

**El Jaegar se estaba esforzando demasiado, pero Gipsy Danger, ya había cargado completamente el cañón y estaba listo para dispararlo, pero se concentraban para apuntar solamente al Kaiju que no dejaba de moverse, pero en una oportunidad disparo, logro darle en el pecho quemándolo y darlo por muerto.**

**Simulación terminada, Kaiju eliminado en 4 minutos, status de los Jaeger sin recibir daños graves, calificación 100%.**

**-nos la rifamos compas (1)- Juan saludaba a los hermanos Becket y también a sus hermano chocando las palmas.**

**-no sé que celebran aun no terminamos señores, tienen que seguir practicando soldados, el tiempo que sea necesario- el capitán los veía indiferentemente y no parecía sorprenderse con la calificación de los hermanos.**

**Mientras tanto en la mente de Juan pensaba una palabra y aun estaban conectados - como me cae mal este pendejo- esa frase hizo reír a mando y el capitán lo voltio a ver.**

**-que es tan gracioso piloto, aun no entiende que esto no es una fiesta verdad- el capitán recibió la negación de Mando y el capitán volvió a hablar- entonces volverán a la simulación.**

**Los pilotos estuvieron casi más de 8 horas en los simuladores, pero tenían sus minutos para descansar y comer, pero en las peleas eran observados por las pilotos, lo que ponía un poco nervioso a Mando y se notaba en su desempeño y Juan de vez en cuando le daba un zape (2) para que se concentrara, ya que tenían que pelear con Kaiju en formas diferentes, uno con una cara de babosa con cientos de dientes, otro era como un rinoceronte y demás formas extrañas, pero todos eran destruidos trabajando en conjunto con los Becket.**

**1740 horas.**

**Los pilotos, se habían quitado los trajes y estaba a punto de irse a bañar para prepararse para la cita doble, pero fueron interceptados por el mariscal y el capitán.**

**-a donde van con tanta prisa pilotos, acaso tienen algo importante que hacer-el capitán les hablaba.**

**-tenemos algo que ir a hacer señor, más bien es una cita- Juan les decía a los dos y el capitán les volvió a hablar.**

**-entonces ustedes son las citas de las pilotos Rivas, vaya nunca pensé que ustedes tuvieran oportunidad con ellas en realidad pensé que eran los Becket, ya saben están mejores que ustedes-el capitán parecía quererlos humillar pero los pilotos no le hacían caso.**

**-déjenlos que se vayan, parece que tienen prisa y no es buen dejar esperando a una dama, aparte se esforzaron mucho hoy y eso es lo importante- el mariscal los veía en su forma siendo amistoso pero sin aparentarlo ya que estaba serio y les ordeno que se fueran, lo que los pilotos se apresuraron a irse.**

**40 minutos después.**

**-tenemos que apurarnos, no quiero problemas con ella- Juan se terminaba de cambiar, era una playera color negro, unos jeans y unos tenis del mismo color de la playera.**

**-que tanto le tienes miedo a Vanesa, aparte vamos a llegar en menos de 15 minutos- Mando ya se había vestido, llevaba una playera color tinto de aeropostal, un pantalón color gris oscuro y sus tenis de color negro.**

**-no le tengo miedo solo que no quiero llegar tarde y escoger un buen lugar, ya llevas una buena cantidad de dinero y que no se te olvide el regalo y la carta al menos que no se la quieras entregar o le falta- so ponía loción para terminar.**

**-me faltaba el regalo y aparte la carta aun no la acabo así que no creo que se la voy a dar aun- Mando tomaba el obsequio y los dos hermanos salían al mismo tiempo.**

**Ya en el trayecto al restaurante.**

**-esto es lo que a hacer, puedo separar a Vanesa diciéndole que necesito hablar con ella y tu puedes entrar en acción o como vez- Juan lo volteaba a ver.**

**-no es una batalla con un Kaiju, aunque tengo más nervios con esto que con las 2 batallas reales que hemos tenido- Mando tragaba saliva.**

**-todo va salir bien, nada mas no lo arruines con tus chistes tontos y actitudes raras, aunque ya salieron una vez así que no veo problema-Juan se lo decía pero ya sin verlo a los ojos.**

**-tú que sabes con dos personas más yo me pongo más nervioso- Mando le respondía.**

**Los hermanos llegaron al restaurante y escogieron una mesa donde cupieran 4 personas y esperaron a que llegaran, unos minutos después de la hora acordada llegaron las dos hermanas (no se mucho de ropa de vestir femenina así que ustedes imagínese como iban vestidas).**

**-al menos si llegaron a la hora acordada- Vanesa era una chica alta, con un cuerpo bien dotado que sacaba suspiro a varios hombres, pero su comportamiento lo arruinaba todo ya que era creída pero podía sacar más platicas, pero Joanna era diferente no era tan dotada como Vanesa pero tenía una actitud más amigable, pero callada y le era más difícil sacar platicas.**

**Después de algunos momentos ya que había ordena y esperaban las comidas, empezaron las preguntas.**

**-sabes porque estamos aquí armando- Vanesa le preguntaba y Joanna se empezaba sonrojar.**

**-no porque la pregunta-era interrumpido por Vanesa diciéndole- Joanna me dijo que si ganaban a Matasara los invitara aunque les dije que no tenían oportunidad, le dije que ganarían Gipsy Danger, pero tuvo suerte y ganaron- termino de explicar , Joanna y Mando estaban muy sonrojados.**

**-a con que nunca nos has tenido confianza verdad Vanesa- Juan intentaba calmar la situación comprometedora.**

**-no tanta y armando que interés tienes en mi hermana- Vanesa era muy directa en lo que quería.**

**-que te pasa Vanesa- Joanna al fin decía algo para defenderse, pero se notaba su vergüenza.**

**-mira Vanesa no sé cuál es tu problema pero Joanna y yo solamente somos amigos- Armando le decía las palabras sacando valor, pero se pudo apreciar por unos segundos la cara de decepción de Joanna.**

**La cena llego justo a tiempo para evitar que esa conversación empezara en una discusión, aunque apenas se dirigieron palabras, Mando no dejaba de verla y Juan le daba una mirada que daba a entender que la había regado, después de que acabaron de alimentarse las chicas (solamente Vanesa pidió postre aunque Joanna no quería pero fue obligada por su hermana, volvieron las preguntas).**

**-cuando invitaste a mi hermana a su cena secreta o ella te invito- Vanesa preguntaba, intentando burlarse de él.**

**-el me invito ustedes tenían un curso, sobre los sistemas de los Jaeger y me dijo que si para no aburrirnos fuéramos a comer algo- Joanna respondía por él.**

**-oye Vanesa, tengo que hablar contigo, en privado- era la señal para que entrara en acción Mando.**

**Después de unos cuantos minutos, Vanesa y Juan estaban en la terraza del restaurante y en las mesa Armando y Joanna.**

**-que te pasa, que tienes en contra de mi hermano- Juan le preguntaba serio.**

**-no es nada personal, pero no quiero que se aproveche de mi hermana- era interrumpida por Juan.**

**-te aseguro que mi hermano no es de esos y aparte le compro un perfume y le quería comprar un libro, pero yo le dije que no era necesario, se idiotiza mucho cuando le gusta algo, es un idiota inteligente- se reía por la última frase ya que se contradecía y le dijo- tenemos que dejarlos solos, pero voy a pagar todo, pero que no nos vean.**

**-lo que tu digas- Vanesa intentaba confiar en él.**

**Mientras tanto en la mesa.**

**-disculpa, a mi hermana por su actitud, pero es muy celosa o no sé yo- Joanna se veía seria pero soltaba esas sonrisas que mataba a Mando y lo hacían ponerse más nervioso.**

**-bueno- tragaba saliva y le decía- te compre esto a ver si te gusta- le entregaba el paquete que tenia escondido para que no lo viera Vanesa.**

**-gracias y que es- ya había descubierto que era ya que el papel no era tan colorido y se traspasaba fácilmente el envase, pero le soltó otra sonrisa y Mando se conformaba con eso.**

**-tienes que verlo, si no tiene chiste- se reía.**

**Pasaron casi 10 minutos y los hermanos mayores no llegaron, Mando les pregunto a los meseros dándole las características y les dijeron que habían abandonado el lugar hace algunos minutos y habían pagado la cuenta.**

**-parece que nos dejaron, tendremos que hacer nuestra caminata- Mando le informaba lo que había pasado a Joanna.**

**-y si vamos al cine, creo que hay una película de robots y monstros, se ve interesante- Joanna le decía entusiasmada.**

**Armando le hubiera dicho que estaba arto de eso, pero tener un momento a solas con ella no decidió desaprovecharlo, vio si tenía dinero en su billetera y al confirmar le dijo- tenemos dinero, somos jóvenes, por mi está bien- Mando sonreía y Joanna también.**

**Caminaban por las cuidad y la brisa del mar, ponía el ambiente para una pareja de enamorados aunque en realidad nunca se lo habían confesado, ya que llegaron al cine eran por ahí de las 9:00 de la noche, pidieron dos boletos y no compraron nada porque habían comido y se decidieron a pasar a ver la película, pero el camarada Mando no entendía que Joanna quería un momento a solas con el pero la película atrapo tanta que casi no le hizo caso a ella. Cuando acabo la película eran casi las 11:00pm y tenían que apresurarse a llegar a la instalación.**

**-estuvo demasiado bien la película, buena idea esa de proponer ir al cine- Armando parecía un niño después de ver la película.**

**-si estaba bien-Joanna se veía decepcionada porque su plan no salió tan bien y le dijo- y que crees que hicieron nuestros hermanos.**

**-no sé, pero te aseguro que nada, casi no se caen bien- se rascaba la nuca porque veía que Joanna tenia diferente expresión corporal y le pregunto- te pasa algo.**

**-yo, no tengo nada- pero en su mente decía "que esperas para besarme".**

**pasaron unos minutos, cuando estaban a punto de llegar necesitaron descansar un poco, ya que Armando se sintió mareado debido a la cantidad de comida que había consumido.**

**-perdón por eso, pero mi estomago es muy delicado- Mando se ponía en una banca.**

**-no te preocupes, lo que necesito es que estés bien- ese frase había sonrojado un poca a Joanna y también a Armando que le quito lo mareado.**

**11:40 recamara de los hermanos Meza**

**Mando estaba feliz pero al llegar a la habitación intento entrar disimuladamente para no despertar a Juan pero él lo estaba esperando acostado en su cama.**

**-que paso mi romeo parece que si se divirtieron, es muy raro verte cantando- Juan le ponía una mirada de bien hecho.**

**-no puedo pedir más- armando se acostaba en su cama para dormir.**

**-y que no me vas a contar nada o todo es secreto, aunque en el enlace me voy a dar cuenta- Juan se acostaba nuevamente.**

**-si no te burlas tanto de mi tal vez te cuente, pero por ahora quiero dormir, ya tengo mucho sueño- apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir para mañana estar listo para otro día.**

* * *

1- rifamos: es como decir que lo hiciste bien.

2-zape: es un golpe con la palma de la mano en la nuca o la parte de atras de la cabeza.

* * *

**palabras de los personajes.**

-bueno aqui los muchachos haciendo sus cosas sucias, no puede ser que capitulo tan cursi y ridiculo y las peleas que de eso se trata esto no- Juan renegaba.

-y aparte cuand me lave los dientes y porque no me quite la ropa, esto no tiene sentido- era callado por Juan.

-a nadie le interesa eso y yo que no tengo novia o alguien esta interesado en mi, mi personaje es el mas homosexual que puede a ver, bueno ya nos vemos en otro capitulo, a se me olvidad vannesa Mauricio espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y gracias por su apoyo, ya no seas lambiscon Juan- se decia a si mismo.

* * *

**palabras del escritor**

**bueno como me dijo mi personaje este episodio es muy cursi, ya que se centra en las relaciones de los personajes y pues a ver le puse un poco de pelea pero se me hace que le falto y pues estoy pensando que esta historia tome un giro tragico, como dice alguien " despues de tanta risa, lagrimas llegan".**

**o tal vez siga con el mismo, rumbo no le se pero bueno se cuidan, sigan leyendo esta cosa y si quieren dejen un comentario para decir -a esta chila o tambien esta bien culera tu historia los personajes blablabla todas sus criticas son aceptadas pero que tengan fundamentos es lo que pido.**

**bueno al rato raza y pasesela agusto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**22 de julio de 2017 0800 horas**

**Los hermanos Meza se habían levantado para ir a desayunar porque tenían entendido que tendrían más ejercicios de prueba, tomaron un baño por separado y se dirigieron a las instalaciones especificas, donde se encontraron a los Becket que les habían reservado un lugar.**

**-gracias camaradas americanos, tenía un mal concepto de ustedes pensé que todos eran creídos, pero es más mi hermano-Mando les decía a los dos pilotos y no se borraba la sonrisa con la que había llegado de anoche.**

**-que no vas a decir que paso ayer, se tardaron mucho- Juan le preguntaba amistosamente.**

**-de que hablan, si se puede saber claro- Raleigh les preguntaba.**

**-anoche tuvimos unas cita, con las pilotos femeninas- Juan casi les decía presumiendo.**

**-es en serio malditos suertudos, yo quisiera tener una oportunidad así- Yancy lo decía en un tono alegre.**

**En eso guardaron silencio ya que entraron las personas de las que estaban hablando, porque había pocas personas en el comedor y se podía escuchar fácilmente las pláticas. Desde el momento que Joanna y Armando se vieron no dejaban de verse de reojo y se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, cosa que Juan capto fácilmente.**

**-ya dime que hicieron se ven que entre ustedes hay química y no me salgas con que se dieron un apretón de manos solamente- Juan lo decía lo más bajo posible para que no escucharan.**

**-está bien, pero acércate- armando le susurraba algo al oído a Juan lo que lo hizo expresar- es enserio, vaya mi hermanito ya está creciendo- esa frase logro que Mando se sonrojara demasiado.**

**-que paso o que ocurre- yancy preguntaba por la situación que ocurría.**

**-nada camarada, después le platico- Juan les dio a entender que no era buen momento para hablar sobre eso.**

**-puedo sentarme aquí- Joanna les preguntaba a los 4 pilotos masculinos.**

**-claro, nos otros ya acabamos- Juan se levantaba y con la mirada le decía a los Becket que hicieran lo mismo que el, aunque tardaron un poco más en comprender la instrucción.**

**Joanna se puso al lado derecho de Armando y se soltaban las típicas risas de enamorado y Armando tuvo el valor de romper el silencio.**

**-ayer fue un día muy extraño no crees- no fue la mejor forma de iniciar la conversación.**

**-para mí fue uno de mis mejores días- a Joanna le costaba comprender la forma de hablar de Armando pero había algo en el que le llamaba la atención.**

**-no lo dije en el sentido de un extraño mal, si no en un extraño bueno, me explico- se le escucha la voz nerviosa y el típico tragar saliva.**

**-necesito que me aclares algo, puedes hacerlo- Joanna lo volteaba a ver a los ojos y Mando le respondía que si con la cabeza- te gusto o no.**

**-e pues- no dejaba de mover las manos y voltear para todos lados, después de unos segundos volvió a emanar palabras- claro que si porque crees que hice esas cosas, como invitarte a cenar.**

**-entonces porque no lo haces oficial o tengo que hacerlo yo-Joanna le decía seria a Armando que se avergonzó mas.**

**-claro que no, bueno aquí voy, Joanna quieres que seas mi -mientras tanto en las otras mesas.**

**-no puede ser tanto amor me pone feliz- Juan estaba contento por el triunfo de su hermano.**

**-malditas hormonas, espero que eso no baje su nivel de combate si no ya no me va servir- Vanesa decía eso fríamente.**

**-en verdad soy el único que está feliz porque ellos tengan una relación, en serio mi personaje es el más afeminado de aquí- Juan renegaba de su situación protagónica.**

**Muy pocos se dieron cuenta que el Mariscal había entrado en el comedor y observaba la situación entre Joanna y Armando.**

**-me pueden explicar que está pasando aquí- se dirigía a los dos pilotos que estaban solos en una mesa, en un tono de pocos amigos.**

**-yo le puedo decir señor es que- era interrumpido por el Mariscal diciéndole- es momento de que deje que su hermano tome sus propias decisiones y lo deje explicar, aparte solo me dirigí a ellos dos.**

**Armando tomo un poco de valor y le dijo- mire señor, la piloto del iztacchihuatl, Joanna Rivas me gusta, principalmente por su forma de ser y no por el físico como se guían otras personas y le estaba diciendo si quería ser mi novia, lo cual acepto y si tiene un problema hágamelo saber-Mando terminaba de hablar pero sabía que tendría problemas.**

**-bueno ya entiendo todo esto, está bien lo admiro por el valor que demostró, pensé que vivía a las sombra de su hermano, solo le tengo una advertencia, si pierdo a un Jaeger o si empiezan a descender sus niveles de sincronización (que evangelio, pero también hay quesadillas sincronizadas así que no salgan que le copiaron a la caricatura que anteriormente dije), los expulsare a ambos, está claro pilotos- los dos enamorados le respondieron afirmativamente.**

**En la otra parte del comedor.**

**-vaya al fin le salió el valor a tu hermano, tanto que le contesto educadamente al mariscal – Vanesa le decía a Juan que pensaba que no volvería a ver a su carnal.**

**Después de que las cosas se aclararon y las reglas fueron puestas, los pilotos fueron a lavarse los dientes e ir a los simuladores, todo esto ocurrió en un plazo de 15 minutos.**

**Mientras tanto los altos mandos.**

**-quiero que se concentre más en los copilotos Armando y Joanna, supervíselos si puede, las 24 horas y asígneles más entrenamiento- el mariscal se veía serio.**

**- y porque quiere que me concentre en ellos mas, acaso causan problemas o tenemos un caso de romeo y Julieta- soltaba una risa que casi no se escuchaba.**

**-efectivamente, no me molesta que tengan algo, tienen que distraerse pero si fallan, tienen que irse.**

**-no se preocupe, yo me encargare de ellos, los tendré haciendo actividades por separado- el capitán se oía demasiado serio.**

**Ya en los pasillos de las instalaciones Armando y Joanna, paseaban agarrados de las manos y en otras ocasiones no, porque la gente se les quedaba viendo y pues les daba vergüenza a los muchachos, pero fueron interrumpidos en su caminata.**

**-deja la calentura por un tiempo Joanna, tenemos que practicar- Vanesa se escuchaba enfadada.**

**Joanna se apresuro a irse con su hermana, sin antes despedirse con un beso en la majilla de su novio, Armando se dirigía feliz pero lo esperaban los pilotos y faltaba unos metros para llegar a los simuladores.**

**-que alegre anda mi carnal y que cuéntanos a los presentes como paso todo o que te da pena- Juan volvía a preguntarle.**

**-está bien, si no les digo no se van a callar-les contaba que después de cenar y saber que se habían ido Joanna sugirió ir al cine, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.**

**-espera me estás diciendo que ella te dijo que fueran al cine, carnal no sé si te des cuenta pero desde hay ya te estaba dando señales, pero nosotros los hombres somos los que invitamos a las mujeres a los cines, no ellas a nosotros, pero prosigue- se callaba para que siguiera explicando.**

**-bueno pues, no me di cuenta desde el principio tu sabes que soy muy malo para estas cosas sentimentales, después de que salimos tuvimos que caminar y me empecé a sentir mareado y tuve que recargarme en una de las bancas y se puso a mi lado, nos dábamos unas sonrisas como en el restaurante y como que quería que hiciera algo y no le entendía- Armando se reía por lo tonto que era de no saber lo que quería en ese tiempo.**

**-no puede ser, como dije muy inteligente pero te idiotizas y no sabes qué hacer, de seguro es lo que pienso verdad, los Becket ya lo dedujeron.**

**-de seguro quería un beso, es lógico nadie te invita al cine para nada- Yancy le respondía y siguió su hermano.**

**-yo pienso lo mismo es lo principal en una cita pero en una ciudad cerca del mar pone un buen ambiente- Raleigh también opinaba.**

**-miren ustedes no se metan que aun ni tienen 20 años y no se preocupen ella me dijo- mando le decía a los Becket y su hermano se empezó a reír.**

**-es en serio viejo, te dijo "que esperas para besarme", no compa te falta practica- los tres pilotos se burlaban de esa situación, pero ya estaban cerca de los simuladores y alguien estaba esperándolos en la puerta.**

**-que les causa tanta gracia pilotos, necesitamos empezar, aparte de que será un día más agotador que ayer y especialmente para ustedes hermanos Meza y ya fui informado de su situación copiloto Armando, solo le advierto que a la menor señal de bajo desempeño será expulsado junto con su novia para que dejen que los que si quieran hacer su trabajo manejen los Jeager y ustedes vivan su romance de preparatoria- lo decía en un tono amenazador.**

**Ya cuando los pilotos estaban listos para el simulador, Humberto se comunico con los pilotos de quetzal.**

**-ya casi todos los de la instalación saben lo tuyo con Joanna, te felicito Armado pensé que tu hermano era el conquistador pero al parecer tu lo eres- soltaba una leve sonrisa.**

**-eres el menos indicado para tocar ese tema, tú no conoces a nadie que yo sepa, solamente tus programas de computadora-Juan se defendió pero pronto iniciarían el enlace.**

**Cuando los pilotos se conectaron, Juan pudo ver las escenas de anoche, cuando se pusieron en la banca, cuando Joanna acerco su rostro muy cerca de la de mando y el momento en el que se dieron el beso y volvieron con el Jeager.**

**-qué bonito, pero ella hizo casi todo el trabajo carnal, para la otra quiero que tú seas el macho alfa- Juan le decía eso con risas y Mando también se reía.**

**Las simulaciones empezaron cuando eran las 1000 horas, el capitán les puso pruebas difíciles a los pilotos, teniendo que eliminar a más Kaiju de diferentes formas tanto físicas como de pelea( me da flojera describirlas), pero en conjunto los pilotos lograron eliminarlos y cada vez que acababan una simulación le decían a los altos mandos- que señor es todo lo que tienen, pensé tenían mas- Juan lo dirigía principalmente al capitán que solamente se le dibujaban sonrisas que desaparecían rápidamente, pero la situación empezó a subir de nivel, tanto que pusieron eventos triples cosas que no pasaban y esperaban que no ocurrieran en un futuro cercano, ahí fue cuando los hermanos tanto Becket, como Meza se le empezaron a dificultar, los combates hasta que fueron derrotados con una combinación matadora, un maldito monstruo que parecía un cocodrilo gigante, uno como pulpo y otro era una especie de dragón de Komodo.**

**1930 horas.**

**-diablos aquí nos están explotando, voy a meter una queja a derechos humanos y nada mas nos dejan descansar una hora no es justo- Juan apenas se le había retirado el traje y se estiraba.**

**-no puedo creer que dos jeager no puedan con tres Kaiju, me decepcionan un poco- el capitán parecía que solo los quería molestar.**

**Todos los pilotos de seguro pasaban por su mente darle su merecido al capitán pero mejor decidieron solamente disimular su enojo con una sonrisa, pero unos minutos después todos se iban de los simuladores a bañarse, para después cenar y Armando se había ofrecido a cocinar algo, pero en realidad la intención era cocinarle a su amada.**

**La habitación de los hermanos era un casi como un apartamento, tenia un baño, una sala y pegado el comedor y la cocina no era tan grande pero se podía preparar alimentos decentes y por ultimo los cuartos donde dormían que era una sola habitación con una litera.**

**-ahora resulta, que te da por cocinar, desde que tienes novia cambiaste carnal- Juan estaba acostado en el sillón vestido informalmente.**

**-tengo pensado que esta relación dure, no como tu que las tienes solamente por una hora- Mando se movía de un lado a otro, partiendo verduras, echándole agua a las ollas y demás cosas.**

**-siempre siendo tan directo no, hieres mis sentimientos y que vas a cocinar-seguía en la misma posición.  
**

**-algo de arroz, chuletas de cerdo, cortadas en pedazos con tomate, cebolla blanca y Chile morrón verde, pero si quieres ayudarme no hay problema- Mando ponía las chuletas en el sarten para que se cocieran.  
**

**-paso, yo te traje las cosas, tu las cocinas, esas son las reglas- se levantaba por un vaso con agua.**

**-cambiando de tema, sientes algo por vanesa o nada mas son compañeros de armas- mando se detenía un poco para preguntarle.**

**-solo somos camaradas como tu dices, no me llama la atención Juan no reacciono cuando le pregunto sobre eso.**

**-a solo era duda- continuo cocinando para los cuatro invitados y para ellos dos.**

**ya pasaban de las 2030 horas cuando llegaron los primeros invitados, que eran los hermanos Becket y a los minutos llegaron las pilotos.**

**-pasenle, están en su casa, nomas no me hagan cochinero ya que todo esta limpio-Juan era de que le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran ordenadas, pero no tan exagerado.**

**ya después de que se sirvieron la comida y la disfrutaron, empezaron las platicas donde contaban sus anécdotas de cuando eran niños.**

**-saben que odio de los enlaces neuronales, sera tecnología muy avanzada, pero te recuerda de los traumas que sufriste en tu vida, mas los de la niñez, por ejemplo, en la escuela en la que iba en primero de primaria, como yo ya sabia leer casi no me prestaba atención y le hacia mas caso a los niños tontos-se recargaba en la silla. **

**-o cuando haces estupideces, te acuerdas lo del ladrillo-armando le decía y aun lado tenia a Joanna(hay que tierno). **

**-como no, miren hacia esta el asunto, no recuerdo cuantos años tenia, pero yo estaba chocando un ladrillo con uno que estaba quieto y mi querido hermano no se cuantos tenia unos 3 años, se le ocurrió poner su dedo en el medio y pum perdió la uña del dedo indice- los dos hermanos se reían por recordar el asunto.**

**-y también cuando me caí de la cama y se me abrió un poco la cabeza- mando lo decía aun riéndose.**

**-acuérdate que yo también me caí del sube y baja, pasándome lo mismo que tu- Juan remataba.**

**-ahora ya sabemos por que son así- Vanesa daba a entender la actitud de esos dos hermanos.****  
**

**-nos quedamos medio lerdos pero también se nos acelero el pensamiento , pero ya hablamos mucho de nosotros, ahora siguen ustedes, cuéntenos sus traumas infantiles- Juan se dirigía a los Becket y Rivas, que negaron hablar de su infancia.**

**-no es por querer que se vayan pero ya es tarde y tal vez mañana sea otro día como hoy, estar mas de 8 horas en el simulador-Mando.**

**-a se nos olvido decirles mañana, vamos a tener una expedición, supuestamente para distraernos, vamos a salir como a las 1000 horas para volver a las 1500- Vanesa les decía mientras se levantaba.  
**

**-pues si tu eres mujer, el capitán te dice todo de forma bonita a nosotros nos trata como si fuéramos sus esclavos-Juan se levantaba, igual los demás presentes que se retiraban.**

**cuando los Becket se habían ido solo faltaba vanesa que se habia adelantado para dejar a los tórtolos solo( también la envidia que le tenia a su hermana no la dejaba) y Joanna, mando le hizo una seña de que quería llevar a Joanna a su lugar de estancia a lo que Juan le levanto el pulgar de aprovacion y con la mano le decía que se apurara a llevarla.**

**después**** de que Mando dejara a Joanna en su lugar de estancia( momentos en que se dieron besos y caricias), se dirigía a su habitación, pero se encontró a alguien de suma importancia.  
**

**-copiloto meza quiero hablar con usted, unos momentos-el mariscal lo veía y el ****accedió.**

**-para que soy bueno señor- Armando lo miraba fijamente.**

**-es del tema que tratamos hace unas horas sobre su relación, espero que tome enserio su papel, ahora tiene a alguien que cuidar y también puede perderla, así que se esta arriesgando mucho, pero si es cierto lo que me dijo,estoy seguro que no sera tanto problema para usted, ya lo dejo de molestar y cuando llegue si quiere limpie su cara-el mariscal sonreía unos momentos y se daban un apretón de manos.**

**Armando se confundía cuando trataba al mariscal, parecía ser un militar muy estricto pero a la vez podía ser una persona en que confiar y con respecto a la cara, pues tenia mucho lápiz labial de Joanna pero no le causaba molestia podría presumir eso con su hermano soltero y cuando llego con su hermano.  
**

**-que porque tan temprano- le veía la cara y le decía- a estos muchachos, tan callados y serios que se ven y tan salvajes que son-Juan siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Mando, era lo mas que podían hacer nunca sabrían cuando seria su ultimo día de vida.**

**-ya envidioso me quiero cambiar y lavar los dientes para ya dormirme-Mando se iba a la habitación.**

**-no carnal, la verdad me decepcionas, yo que tu estaría con ella, pero ya que- acaba de lavar la losa y tenia pensado hacer lo mismo que Mando pero ya que acabara el.**

**Después de unos minutos los dos se acostaron y solo se dieron las buenas noches, acabando asi otro de sus días felices.**

* * *

**palabras de los personajes.**

**-que les quede claro lectores, yo soy el único que puede decirle idiota, tonto y demas insultos a mi hermano-juan decía algo molesto.**

**-por eso tengo el autoestima tan alta, pero al menos yo si tengo novia y hay ta no que no le habia dado beso, si salí a las 11:00 pm del cine, 15 minutos de camino, nos deja 25 minutos antes de llegar a las 11:40 a mi cuarto- Mando intentaba sacar sus deducciones.**

**-cállate intento de sherlock holmes a nadie le interesa y si por ahora me ganas con eso de tener novia-se oía deprimido por el comentario de Mando.**

**-ya no te preocupes por lo de tener novia, a la mejor mas adelante te inventan una- Mando le daba ánimos.**

**-no necesito la lastima de un escritor para ser feliz, bueno hasta aquí llega esta cosa y pues ojala les guste y si no pues ni modo no me preocupa.**

* * *

**Palabras del escritor**

**Bueno haber si les gusta este capitulo y pues les voy a responder lo que me dijeron anteriormente.**

** shinjiesbostero camarada : 1- simón es de titanes del pacifico y ponte a verlo esta chila o no se tu cuales te gusten.  
**

**2-esos son mis dos primeros nombres Carlos Armando.**

**3-y no es tan idiota, se pone nervioso cuando se presenta con mujeres no tanto pero si.**

**VannesaMauricio.**

**si me pudiera aclarar las dudas sobre la ropa femenina ya sea blusas o cosas por el estilo, los tipos de pelo estaría agradecido, para poder describir mejor los personajes femeninos.**

**tal vez no pueda subir episodios mañana y el lunes , mañana 11 de agosto cumplo 18 años al fin mayor de edad, ya puedo ir a prisióny el lunes ****sera por que en la escuela de biologia que me aceptaron voy a ir a la playas de ceuta y tal vez regrese a las 4 de la tarde, ** si pueden dejar su comentario estaría agradecido.

**Bueno nos leemos y que disfruten el capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**23 de julio de 2017 0800 horas.**

**Los hermanos Meza ya tenían más de 2 horas que se habían levantado, ya tenían lista la mochila de lo que necesitarían para el trayecto, aparte también se bañaron para no oler tan mal aunque al final terminarían oliendo mal.**

**-te voy a dar un consejo por nada del mundo mires a Vanesa, al menos que quieras tener problemas- Juan le decía al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.**

**-de que hablas porque voy a ver a tener problemas si veo a Vanesa- Mando revisaba que llevaran todo.**

**-primero Vanesa, además de que esta buena, se viste provocativamente y si te le quedas viendo como un baboso, Joanna se va dar cuenta y no te va hablar-se acostaba en el sillón para recuperar un poco del sueño perdido.**

**-por quien me tomas no soy como tú, yo soy más serio y maduro- Mando se ponía en el otro sillón que había.**

**-si como no pero bueno a dormir un rato, oye ya echaste la música para no aburrirnos en el camino- Juan abrió de nuevo los ojos para ver que le decía su carnal.**

**-es lo primero que eche camarada, como dices un viaje sin música no es viaje- soltaban un momento de risas.**

**0930 horas**

**Los Becket fueron los que salvaron de que los Meza se quedaran dormidos y ya cuando tomaron sus cosas se dirigieron con las pilotos Rivas, tocaron la puerta varias veces hasta que abrieron.**

**Vanesa abrió la puerta, llevaba puesta una blusa desmangada color Blanco y short color negro que ni siquiera le llegaba a las rodillas (le faltaba como 10 centímetros o menos) y empezó a decir algo que pocos le entendieron solo armando que desvió la mirada pudo escuchar- al fin llegan, una dama como yo no va cargar todas esas mochilas- era como tres mochilas grandes para una excursión de 4 horas.**

**-pues no te vez tan dama con esa ropa- Juan dijo eso y recibió una buena cachetada de Vanesa, que lo hizo tambalearse.**

**-no te voy a dejar que hagas esos comentarios sobre mi y ustedes también quieren algo hermanos Becket- les dirigía una mirada ya que ellos la miraban en el mismo estilo que Juan.**

**-nada mas son esas mochilas-Mando le preguntaba a Vanesa pero sin verla por el consejo de su hermano.**

**-esas son y voltéame a ver cuando me hables o que te dan vergüenzas las mujeres-Vanesa le decía burlándose pero se convencía de que armando no era como los otros hombres o por lo menos los 3 pilotos.**

**-mi hermano y yo tenemos una frase para chicas como ellas (Vanesa), efecto isla, ya sabes el efecto isla es cuando algo crece demasiado o cuando algo es pequeño- le decía a los Becket pero en voz baja, ya que no quería otro cariño.**

**-tienes mucha razón, esta buena pero su actitud lo arruina todo- Yancy lo decía en voz baja, porque también estaban advertidos.**

**-cuando dejen de hablar de Vanesa a escondidas pueden ayudar con las mochilas- Mando llevaba la suya y también una más pequeña en sus manos, que era de la susodicha con efecto isla.**

**-no lleves la maleta de ella, mira nosotros llevamos la de la loca manipuladora y tú la de tu chica- Juan le quitaba la mochila de las manos y se la daba a Raleigh.**

**-Ya estoy lista- Joanna llevaba puesta una playera de manga larga color durazno para protegerse del sol y un pantalón no tan ajustado de color café claro.**

**-qué bonita amaneciste hoy Joanna- Armando le decía eso, ella se sonrojo, Vanesa fruncía el ceño por enojo o envidia y en la puerta, los tres pilotos levantaban el pulgar como diciéndole bien hecho.**

**-ya dejen sus cosas cursis para el camino, ya tenemos que irnos y te tardaste mucho en vestirte- Vanesa empezaba ordenar para también acabar con el momento de los enamorados.**

**-yo al menos si me puse ropa, no como tu- Joanna hablaba sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta su hermana, todos se rieran, aunque Juan hizo como el publico cuando un rapero le clava una buena rima a otro rapero y Vanesa le dio vergüenza.**

**-creo que ya tenemos que bajarnos- Raleigh al fin decía algo, para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.**

**Los pilotos de los Jaeger iban por los pasillos enfrente Juan y los Becket, atrás Joanna y Mando estaban agarrados de las manos, pero Vanesa se quedo atrás ya que cerro la puerta de su habitación, pero al reintegrarse al grupo y ver que tenían las manos agarradas se interpuso poniéndose en medio de los dos y Juan lo noto, diciéndole a los que tenia a los lados- no vino la envidiosa- a lo que los hermanos soltaron una risa.**

**-que dijiste, que no tienes el valor de decírmelo a la cara- le decía molesta.**

**-te lo diría a la cara, pero te la tapan- Juan se refería al busto de ella, pero recibió un fuerte golpe de Vanesa.**

**El resto del camino fue solo silencio, hasta que llegaron al transporte que los llevaría a su destino donde eran esperados por el amable(sarcasmo) capitán olivera, que les dirigió unas palabras.**

**-parece que el Mariscal quiere que se relajen un poco, se me hace ridículo esto pero ya que ordenes son ordenes, escojan un lugar partimos en 5 minutos- el capitán seguía con la misma actitud y traía uniforme militar.**

**Juan le decía a los Becket- wachen(1) como la Vanesa va usar sus atributos para seducir al capitán, de por si no es zorro(2) el compa.**

**pasaron los 5 minutos y ya todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos, aunque Mando tuvo que sentarse con su hermano ya que Vanesa no dejaba que estuvieran juntos.**

**-no quiere que estemos juntas su hermanita, eso si que es problema- estaba a un lado de Juan y atras se encontraban los Becket.**

**-tal vez, si alguien no dejara de molestarla podríamos hacer que se despeguen y si fueran extranjeros y rubios funcionaria mejor- Juan volteaba a ver a los Becket.**

**- yo quiero vivir mas tiempo- Yancy le respondía o sea una se negaba a participar.**

**-yo también aparte no me llama la atención- Raleigh también se negaba.**

**-malditos maricones y Raleigh que esperas encontrarte una japonesa, pero ya que parece que todo depende de mi.**

**Después de una hora y media de camino, en donde Juan y Mando cantaron(imagínense ustedes las canciones y si quieren ponganme la canciones en los reviews) y continuamente eran callados por el capitán que no los dejaba de molestar, llegaron al las playas y observaron los nidos de tortuga y mas lugares de interés y aparte tuvieron que comer solamente comida enlatada( atún y galletas saladas) y cuando volvían de regreso el capitán les informo a los pilotos de la nueva situación.**

**-cuando lleguemos a la instalación, los hermanos Meza y hermanas Rivas van a entrar al simulador y luchar contra los 3 Kaiju de la otra vez, los recuerdan Meza- se reía porque habían sido derrotados por ellos.**

**-el pulpo, el cocodrilo y el Komodo, como olvidalos pero les tengo unas sorpresas preparadas señor- Juan le decía confiado.**

**-pero y nosotros que señor también fuimos derrotados por esa cosa- Yancy le preguntaba algo molesto.**

**-el mariscal quiere ver como se llevan los dos jaegers permanentes y ustedes son temporales- el capitán le respondía fríamente.**

**-parece que nos va tocar con tu novio hermanita, espero que te concentres y no falles-Vanesa se comportaba fríamente con joanna.**

**Eran las 1800 horas cuando los y las pilotos, se encontraban en el simulador listos para luchar.**

**iztaccihuatl era un jaeger con un casco mas alargado hacia enfrente, tenia un cuerpo no tan robusto como Quetzalcoatl, los dos brazos que tenia eran con menos blindajes y tenían dos armas en forma de machete, las piernas eran también mas delgadas y por ende era mas rápido , pero mas vulnerable.**

**evento triple, tres Kaiju clase tres, Komodoron, Codroxno y pulvtre( no se me ocurrieron mejores nombres lo siento).**

**-va empezar la party Rock señoritas, espero que estén listas-Juan les decía animados.**

**-no estorben y todo va salir-Vanesa le decía seria y también le molestaba la actitud relajada de los pilotos de Quetzal.**

**-camarada Vanesa, se supone que debemos pelear en equipo, para eso entrenamos- Mando le respondía.**

**-el tiene razón-Joanna apoyaba a su compañero de armas.**

**-ponte de su lado solo espero que no falles y te me distraigas-Vanesa seguía algo molesta.**

**-que te pasa muchacha los americanos no te hacen caso, por eso te vistes provocativa- Juan recibió siento de insultos de ella.**

**-concentrese pilotos ya estuvo bueno de mucha risa- el Mariscal se oía un poco molesto.**

**A lo lejos se pudieron observar las 3 criaturas que se acercaban a la costa donde se encontraban los Jaeger, que ya los esperaban.**

**Descripción de los Kaiju.**

**1-Komodoron: podría decirse que era la versión dinosaurio de un dragón de Komodo, pero tenia todas loas características de la especie mencionada.**

**2-Codroxno: también la versión dinosaurio de un cocodrilo, las mandíbulas eran enormes, lo que causaría un problema si un Jaeger cayera en eso (eliminaron Gipsy Danger arrancándole todo el torso y también el brazo izquierdo de Quetzal).**

**3-pulvtre: tenia el cuerpo del monstruo de Gila, pero en realidad la cabeza se parecía mas a un calamar y contaba con 2 brazos con palmas membranosas y 6 tentáculos no tan largos( esas cosas rompieron la lanza y los lanzadores de lanza de los hombros de Quetzal antes de que pudieran ser activados).**

**ya de nuevo en los comienzos de la batalla.**

**-quien va iniciar el combate- Vanesa preguntaba y recibió respuesta.**

**-primero las damas-Juan le decía y el Jaeger hacia la señal de que pasara.**

**los 2 Kaiju Codroxno y pulvtre, se sumergieron y solamente Komodoron se mantenía erguido y listo para luchar, momento que aprovecho Izta para propinarle dos golpes en el rostro, pero cuando intentaron volver a repetir el ataque Komodo agarro los brazos del robot y logro tumbarlas con la cola que tenían.**

**-pilotas tienen que salir del agua, es lo mejor que les sugiero o estar a una profundidad tan baja-Juan les decía con un tono de poco humor, momento que las golpeadas no estaban de animo, pero les hicieron caso e iniciaron la retirada, mientras que ellos se introdujeron al combate.**

**-bueno carnal es hora de acabar con estas cosas y después celebrar. ponían música de Rock.**

**-como lo ensayamos hermano-Mando le decía a Juan.**

**El jaeger desplegó sus armas y se preparaba para enfrentarse a sus nemesis, el primero fue el komodo que casi no pudo hacer nada con la fuerza de Quetzal, hasta que su cola que le propinaba buenos golpes pero que después fue dañaba con el escudo del brazo izquierdo.**

**En un movimiento rápido agarraron del cuello al Kaiju Komodo y empezaron a apretarle el cuello, pero logro colocar su brazo derecho en la espalda del Jaeger encajando sus garras, hasta que apareció el segundo Kaiju cocodrilo que utilizo sus mandíbulas y mordió el hombro derecho, así que los hermanos tuvieron que soltar y dirigir sus fuerzas contra el cocodrilo, pero ese momento fue aprovechado por el komodo para atacar la parte izquierda del cuello de Quetzal.**

**-a ver si nos sale la estrategia que planeamos carnal- Juan le decía a su hermano y empezaron a trabajar en ella.**

**Golpearon los ojos del cocodrilo con el brazo izquierdo que en acto los soltó y luego con el brazo derecho le dispararon una de las cuatro lanzas que tienen en el brazo al cuello del Komodo y como una parte de la lanza quedo para poder agarrarla, la tomaron y con las púas del escudo le cortaron casi todo el estomago al komodo pero no lo derrotaron, ya que cayo.**

**- y voy de nuevo contra Komodoron, a este idiota yo le doy su humillación- Mando daba esa rima antes de darle una patada al Komodo y Juan acababa con el desplegando su lanza del brazo derecho y encajándola en la cabeza.**

**pero no hubo tiempo de celebra ya que pulvtre empezó a intervenir lanzando sus tentáculos en las piernas y brazos de Quetzal, pero izta intervino con sus machetes y cortándoselos permitió a los meza luchar con el cocodrilo.**

**-ya estas libre cariño, mátalo-Joanna le decía a mando y Vanesa se le quedaba viendo a su hermana.**

**-gracias corazon no te voy a decepcionar-Mando le contestaba con una sonrisa.**

**-ese mi hermanito que enamorado se me esta haciendo, ya no eres como el de los primeros episodios-se reía.**

**Quetzal espero a que el coco se les acercara a atacar y efectivamente en un ataque desesperado fue el Kaiju el que intento abalanzarse, los hermanos lograron cerrar de un golpe desde arriba las mandíbulas y disparando al mismo tiempo las 4 lanzas del lado izquierdo del brazo causándole un gran dolor al monstruo y después dispararon una carga de ocho lanzas en el rostro y dejando por muerto al Kaiju y pensaron ayudar a las hermanas pero ya se habían encargado del suyo y termino la simulación.**

**Kaiju eliminados, Jaeger sin daños considerables, calificación 95 por ciento.**

**Los pilotos se alegraron por ese resultado tanto que Joanna salta hacia Mando que la cacho o agarro y dieron una vuelta al mismo tiempo se daban un beso.**

**-pilotos compórtense por favor- el mariscal les decía no tan enojado, pero le dio algo de felicidad esa escena.**

**-envidia pues me vale- eso pasaba por la mente de Mando, pero solo alcanzo a decir un- si señor-mientras se sonrojaba por lo que habían hecho el y su compañera.**

**-lo hicimos bien no- Juan le preguntaba a Vanesa que estaba a su lado, lo único que ella fue darle un beso en la boca que duro unos segundo algo que el no esperaba de ella y cuando acabaron le pregunto- y eso que tiene que ver con la pregunta que te hice.**

**-ya cállate- vanesa le respondía sin emoción y se retiraba.**

**-tenemos a puros enamoradas ahora- el capitán le decía al mariscal.**

**los pilotos se retiraban para bañarse y cuando los pilotos Meza se cambiaban fueron sorprendidos por el alto mando.**

**-buena participación pilotos, me sorprendieron-el mariscal se escuchaba complacido por los resultados.**

**-yo aun tengo una duda como lograron ese acometido- el capitán ya no tenia su tono de creerse el superior.**

**-en realidad fue cuando veíamos los canales de Animal planet, Discovery y National Geographic, mas lo de la vida salvaje, por ejemplo vimos una vez que una cebra se libero de un cocodrilo mordiéndole un ojo, aunque en nuestro caso seria un puñetazo-Mando les decía.**

**-y según yo la parte débil de un lagarto es abajo del abdomen-Juan le respondía.**

**-interesante, hay es cuando se debe de ver la televisión- el mariscal les respondía.**

**-me sorprenden pensé que eran mas tontos, pero ya los dejaremos solos- se retiraban.**

**Los hermanos se fueron a su apartamento, cocinaron algo para ellos y después se durmieron.**

* * *

**1-wachen: es como decir observa o ve.**

**2-zorro: que mira mucho a alguien o eres observador.**

* * *

**palabras de los personajes.**

**-que final de episodio mas raro no crees- les decía a su hermano y no recibía respuesta- hey carnal estas ahí.**

**-perdón por llegar tarde, estaba ocupado- llegaba apresurado.**

**-si pues ya tienes novia ya no te interesa tu hermano, te entiendo- le decía algo serio.**

**- tu y Vanesa que, dejo mucha intriga y misterio- Mando le decía.**

**-no estoy seguro, tu que opinas vannesaMauricio crees que sienta algo por mi- era interrumpido.**

**-porque le preguntas a ella, la estas acosando- Mando le respondía riéndose.**

**-es la única que deja comentarios y aparte es mujer y sabe de esas cosas.**

**-sale pues nos wachamos ****después y después nos leemos.**

* * *

**palabras del escritor.**

**bueno aquí acaba otro al fin tuve oportunidad de hacer este capitulo y poner un poco mas de acción y espero que le guste en especial por VannesaMauricio evito no fallarle y aparte una pregunta que tengo que hacerle si puede contestar que personaje le gusta mas de los ****míos, bueno ya se cuidan y después nos leemos**


	8. Chapter 8

**24 de Julio de 2017 0900 horas.**

**Comedores de la instalacion.**

**-sabe de que me e dado cuenta- Juan le decia a su hermano.**

**-de que-Mando le preguntaba.**

**-de que este escritor siempre empieza los capitulos cuando estamos comiendo- Juan le respondia.**

**-ya sabes lo que dicen, el desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia, pero en realidad pense que me ibas a decir sobre lo que paso entre tu y vanesa- le ponia una sonrisa acusadora, pero Juan no se inmutaba y decia.**

**-a eso, no es importante, de seguro me beso por la envidia que les tiene-Juan le respondia sin emocion alguna.**

**-no la pierdas , tal vez quiere algo contigo-ahora Mando tomaba el papel de consejor de relaciones.**

**-ahora resulta que tu sabes mucho-Juan le respondia y no lo tomaba en serio.**

**Mientras tanto en las salas del alto Mando.**

**-ya deben saber para que están aquí verdad pilotos- el mariscal les preguntaba.**

**-debe ser, sobre nuestro entrenamiento- Yancy respondía dudoso.**

**-y si es que enseñan algo esos primitivos- el capitán se dirigía con desprecio a los que no estaban presentes, mientras estaba cruzados de brazos.**

**-en realidad si enseñan algo, como nuevas técnicas de combate, cosas comunes del día a día y en especial de buena música-Raleigh respondía seguro.**

**-es ridículo escuchar música es lo menos que se necesita, con su permiso mariscal me retiro-el capitán hacia el saludo militar de costumbre y se iba.**

**-por que es tan duro el capitán con los pilotos Meza, si demuestran tener habilidades para combatir- Yancy preguntaba solo por curiosidad.**

**-no saben cual es el nombre completo del capitán verdad-el mariscal les preguntaba.**

**-no que yo sepa, no me dieron un recorrido y me presentaron a los demás- Raleigh decía en voz alta.**

**-su nombre es el capitán Olivera Camacho meza-el mariscal decía y los Becket se sorprendieron.**

**-entonces el es su padre o que señor- Yancy estaba confundido pero pronto recibió respuesta.**

**-es su tío y es el único familiar que tienen en algo como esto-fue interrumpido por Raleigh.**

**-y podría explicarnos, como es que lo conoció, si es que puede-se quedo callado y el mariscal prosiguió.**

**-les diré lo poco que se, cuando iniciamos el programa Jaeger, había muy pocas personas que se animaban a usarlo o mejor dicho experimentar con todos los sistemas que manejamos, recibimos 2 personas, un soldado y otro era un civil común y corriente, pero tenían algo en especial, eran muy compatibles y se identificaban bien, ellos manejaron el primer Jaeger mexicano el Quetzalcoatl- se callaba un momento para recibir las preguntas de los Becket.**

**-entonces el robot que los hermanos Meza manejan, ya fue usado en otro tiempo antes que ellos-Yancy le preguntaba.**

**-efectivamente, la versión anterior no tenia lanza, ni escudo y mucho menos los disparadores de lanzas, eso se le aplico cuando fue reconstruido después de la batalla y se le asignaron nuevos pilotos.**

**-entonces al capitán le representa mucho ese Jaeger por eso lo cuida-Raleigh sacaba una deducción.**

**-no tanto piloto , en realidad muy pocos saben, el capitán intervino para que sus sobrinos entraran a la academia de Jaeger-Stacker intentaba dar por finalizado la platica.**

**De vuelta en los comedores.**

**Los hermanos ahora tenían la compañía de las pilotos Rivas, aunque los tórtolos estaban en sus asuntos y Vanesa no le dirigía palabras a Juan, aunque tampoco al ignorado le importaba, hasta que quiso divertirse un poco.**

**-oye vanesita, como te va, desde nuestra ultima vez-Juan fingía la voz a una mas coqueta.**

**-normal como siempre-Vanesa se avergonzaba, al mismo tiempo que recordaba haberlo besado.**

**Juan se levantaba y se acercaba a donde estaba, le agarra la mano y le decía- pues yo no e podido dejar de pensar en lo que paso ayer.**

**-no exageres y ya suéltame-Vanesa solamente lo decía, pero no se quitaba su mano.**

**Juan se acercaba lentamente a la cara de Vanesa, iba a darle un beso pero a poco centímetros se acerco a su oído y le dijo- te la creíste no- después se ****reía.**

**-eres un idiota, estúpido e imbécil al mismo tiempo- le daba una cacheta y salia corriendo de hay.**

**-te pasaste ahora así carnal, ella no te estaba haciendo nada, deberías irte a disculpar y haber si te la acepta la disculpa-Mando se lo decía serio.**

**-tienen razón, me siento peor que la basura, haber si la alcanzo y no sabes a donde le gusta ir después de que tiene un mal día-le preguntaba a Joanna.**

**-tal vez, haya ido a correr por la ciudad eso es lo que mayor mente hace cuando le pasa algo malo-Joanna le respondía también seria.**

**Juan salio corriendo inmediatamente le fue proporcionada esa información, el problema fue cuando que cuando llevaba 2 minutos corriendo choco con el capitán Olivera.**

**-algún problema piloto, porque tanta prisa-el capitán se oía molesto.**

**-que bueno que lo encuentro, no a visto a la piloto Vanesa pasar por aquí-Juan le preguntaba muy rápido.**

**-no que yo sepa y para que la necesita, en vez de estar practicando en el simulador-le decía molesto.**

**-no recibimos ordenes, así que no hay necesidad y si me disculpa tengo que arreglar un problema- Juan se disponía de nuevo a correr, cuando escucho unas palabras que lo detuvieron.**

**-no le hice el favor a tu padre, para que estuvieras atrás de una mujer, se decepcionaría si te viera haciendo eso- decía ese comentario, pero mas fríamente.**

**-ese a sido siempre tu problema verdad, nos estas recalcando lo de nuestro padre y para ser sinceros eres el menos indicado para hablar de el, aunque hayas intentado aliviar tu culpa ayudándonos a quedar en la academia- le apuntaba y se escuchaba el enojo en su voz.**

**-quieres arreglarlo con una pelea, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eras niño, pero esta vez si va ser de verdad nada de juegos-el capitán le preguntaba y su voz había cambiado.**

**-no gracias, no quiero que me expulsen y me metan a la cárcel por golpear a un oficial- Juan lo miraba a los ojos.**

**-no te preocupes, por ahora olvida los rangos y demás cosas militares, solo somos dos personas resolviendo los problemas con golpes y no con palabras- Olivera se empezaba a quitar parte de su uniforme militar para que no se le manchara de sangre y termino diciéndole- cuando estés listo sobrino.**

**Juan se acercaba lentamente como si se tratara de un Kaiju y evitar ser golpeado fuerte mente, pero no se dio cuenta cuando una patada golpeo en su hombro izquierdo,pero que logro bloquear(aunque el capitán no la había lanzado para atacarlo directamente si no para ver si estaba despierto).**

**-al menos si tienes reflejos, es lo único que as tenido desde niño- el capitán parecía estar reviviendo algo de su pasado ya que se le dibujo una sonrisa.****  
**

**-y ni que se diga de ti, para ser viejo sigues moviéndote igual- Juan le regresa el comentario que había hecho.**

**Pero no capto que era una distracción y recibió un puñetazo que logro bloquear de nuevo con el brazo izquierdo, pero Olivera se había adelantado y le propino un buen golpe en el lado derecho de la cara, lo que hizo que se tambaleara.  
**

**-siempre caes en esa táctica y aun no la entiendes- ya no se reía tanto y se ****volvía a poner serio.**

**-tu siempre as sido un viejo con mañas, por eso no te conozco- también se puso serio.**

**Mientras todo esto pasaba, en los comedores Mando y Joanna hablaban de la situación de sus hermanos, pero uno de los tantos residentes de la instalación llego con el y le dijo apresurado.**

**-Armando, tu hermano y el capitán se están peleando en la planta baja-era uno de los tantos que ayudaban en ponerle el traje de los Jaeger.**

**-no puede ser, lo siento tengo que apoyarlo, aunque en realidad se lo merece- Mando dudaba un poco y Joanna le respondió.**

**-es tu hermano y si quieres vamos los dos- Joanna y Mando se apresuraron a ir a donde se encontraban.**

**cuando llegaron, pudieron observar como el capitán le estaba dando una buena golpiza, aunque mayor mente se enfocaba en las partes donde no se verían los golpes, pero si había recibido dos golpes en la cara que hizo que le escurriera sangre, pero cuando Juan estaba en el suelo y el capitán se acercaba a el, mando intervino dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que tumbo al capitán y podría decirse que hay acabo la pelea.  
**

**-ya cálmense los dos parecen niños arreglándose sus asuntos a golpes-Mando decía eso, pero los dos luchadores estaban en el suelo.**

**-el copiloto tiene razón, bueno fue divertido mientras duro la pelea- se volvía a poner la camiseta que traía y se iba disimuladamente, pero decía antes de irse- si vi a Vanesa y me dijo que iba a la playa.**

**-que esperan para ayudarme a levantar, no siento las piernas-Juan se encontraba de boca, casi besando el piso y su hermano lo ayudo a levantarse.**

**-tengo que llevarte con un doctor-Juan le hacia una negación y le decía.**

**-negativo carnal, tengo que ir con Vanesa y pedirle perdón, ahora que hasta el orgullo me duele- Juan le decía y Mando lo apoyo ayudándolo a sostenerse hasta que pudo solo.**

**Tardaron no mas de 10 minutos en llegar a la playa tiempo en el que fueron observados por varias personas ya que veían a Juan, ensangrentado y que caminaba cojo.  
**

**-puedo sentarme aquí-Juan le preguntaba a Vanesa que estaba sentada en la arena de la playa y al no recibir respuesta se dejo caer lo que le hizo soltar un leve grito.**

**-y a ti que te paso, bueno a mi que me importa-Vanesa mejor decidió guardar silencio.**

**-el maldito karma o destino, no lo se el chiste es que me pelee con el capitán y como puedes ver aquí esta el resultado-se reía para mejorar el ambiente de tensión sexual o algo así.**

**-eres un idiota al enfrentarte a el, que pasa contigo-Vanesa le decía eso al momento que le tocaba el golpe en el rostro.**

**-se metió con mi padre y eso no lo voy a permitir-intento justificarse.**

**-parece que te afecta cuando te dicen de tu familia cosas, en especial con tu hermano-Vanesa le preguntaba interesada.**

**-es lo único que me queda de familia y no pienso abandonarlo o dejar de apoyarlo-hablaba serio y maduro por primera vez.**

**-vaya parece que si te importa, pero ya vayámonos de aquí estoy llena de arena-Vanesa se levanto , Juan le pidió que le ayudara y efectivamente lo ayudo, pero lo volvió a tirar.**

**-y eso porque, si ya te pedí disculpas-Juan le decía mientras se sobaba del dolor.**

**-ya estamos a mano- ya lo levantaba bien y sin tirarlo.**

**En la habitación del capitán olivera.  
**

**El capitán salia con la cara mojada, ya que se limpio la sangre que le había salido, gracias a su sobrino Armando, el que menos creía que lo atacaría, abrió uno de los cajones de su ****cómoda y saco una foto algo vieja, eran dos jóvenes de unos 20 años en promedio.****  
**

**-que suerte tienes hermano, tener dos hijos de ese tipo, ese Juan no se calla, pasa haciendo chistes de casi todo, en realidad no se parece en nada a ti, pero si tiene algo tuyo, nunca se rinde y sabe que hacer cuando la situación lo merita aunque no sepa si funcionara-se detenía un momento y volvía a decir palabras- y en cambio ese Armando se parece mas a ti, siempre callado , no piensa tan rápido como su hermano, pero lo conoce mejor que todos lo de este lugar y aparte salio igual de enamorado que tu,****si estuvieras aquí te sentirías orgulloso de ello** - sacaba una sonrisa y después pensó que le estaba riendo a una foto- la edad ya me esta afectando, mi corazón ya no aguanta como antes- volvía a guardar la foto en su lugar y en su mente rondaba la frase de Juan que le metía remordimiento, "tener que limpiar su culpa" y termino diciendo- al menos no me siento mal de haber hecho trampa.

* * *

**palabras del escritro**

**Bueno aquí otro episodio, espero que sea de su agrado, se centra en la relación Meza-capitan y un poco de su pasado y pues hoy no hay palabras de los personajes porque aun no acaba el día y gracias a todas los que a comentado, en especial a Vannesa, Neko y oikawa.**

**sin mas que decir espero que dejen su comentario y pues esperan porque esto apenas esta empezando, se cuidan y nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mismo día , enfermería 1100 horas.

**Juan ahora se encontraba siendo atendido por un enfermero, pero se veía su incomodidad de que lo trataran.**

**-he con mas cuidado, no sabes con quien estas tratando, si me pasa algo y un Kaiju ataca estas muerto-Juan decía eso en un tono de molestia pero a propósito el enfermero echaba mas alcohol en las heridas de su rostro, lo que hacia que se quejara un poco mas.**

**-reniegas mas que un niño de 5 años-Mando le decía.**

**-tengo mi derecho a quejarme y nadie me lo puede negar-Juan se defendía, aunque recibió una buena propuesta que lo dejo callado por completo.**

**-si dejas de renegar en lo que te curan, te doy un beso que va durar mucho, pero no debes de decir nada-Vanesa la decía y el silencio de Juan dio a entender que acepto la propuesta.**

**-ahora resulta que para callarte va ser con besos, yo no voy a hacer eso por ti que te quede claro-Mando lo decía en un tono alegre.**

**pasaron unos 5 minutos que transcurrieron tranquilamente para todos, en especial para el enfermero que ya no tuvo que oír las quejas del piloto y antes de irse le entrego una receta de analgésicos y como nota adicional le puso- no luchar con capitanes.**

**-ya termino la curada y mi beso-Juan le decía a Vanesa, ella se acerco y le cumplió su parte aunque fue en las mejillas y no era donde Juan se esperaba.**

**-Bueno los invito a mi house a pasar un rato a gusto-Juan le decía a las dos señoritas ya que podría decirse que era su día libre, a lo que ellas aceptaron.**

**ya en sus apartamentos.**

**-bueno damas, pónganse cómodas en unos momentos mi hermano, se le va ocurrir prepararnos algo delicioso-Juan lo decía para que Mando se pusiera a cocinar algo.**

**-acabamos de desayunar, casi pero bueno voy a ver que tengo para ofrecerles y si no Juan va a ir a comprar las cosas que necesito.**

**Después de unos minutos de platica tranquila y de que Juan se tomara las pastillas para el dolor, Vanesa pregunto algo muy personal y tenia que ver como se llevaban con el capitán a lo que recibió respuesta.**

**-aun no entiendo porque ustedes y el capitán son familiares y porque nunca nos lo dijeron-Vanesa cuestionaba e intentaba ser sacada de la duda.**

**-es algo complicado y tiene que ver cuando empezó esta guerra con los Kaiju-Mando decía cuando esculcaba el refrigerador en busca de comida.**

**-en primer lugar deben de saber que nosotros no fuimos los primeros en manejar a Quetzalcoatl, en primer lugar esa cosa ya ni debería estar en servicio pero fue reconstruido y mejorado.**

**-entonces el capitán manejaba ese Jaeger antes que ustedes y quien era su compañero-Joanna hablo y los hermanos tardaron unos segundos en contestar.**

**-era nuestro padre y el era el piloto líder, tenia como un año mas que el capitán-Mando le respondía.**

**-entonces los primeros en manejarlo fueron su tío y padre-Vanesa decía eso ya que era lo que entendía.**

**-cuando inicio el programa Jaeger, los ya mencionados anteriormente se ofrecieron de voluntarios para probarlos, Quetzal fue el primero robot mexicano en ser construido, ellos pasaron el examen entrenaron un tiempo y empezaron a utilizar, pero lo mas raro es lo que nos cuentan-Juan hacia una pausa.**

**-dicen que nos parecemos a ellos, nuestro padre dicen que era el callado del grupo y el capitan era el que hacia las bromas en pocas palabra era el platicador-Mando completaba esa parte que metió confusión a las presentes.**

**Mientras en la sala del alto mando en donde el capitán fue llamado por el Mariscal.**

**-para que se me solicita mariscal-el capitán aun se veía un poco afectado por la pelea.**

**-supe sobre su pequeño enfrentamiento con los pilotos Meza, me podría explicar exactamente que paso-se lo pedía en tono amable.**

**-rete al piloto Meza a un enfrentamiento de practica, la situación se salio de control y pues aquí están las repercusiones de no usar el equipo adecuado-olivera daba un explicación rápida y sin expresión.**

**-tengo que hacerle una pregunta y espero que pueda sacarme de la duda, que hizo para que los pilotos Meza entraran a la academia de pilotos-el mariscal se oía mas serio.**

**-tuvieron que hacerme unos favores, utilize mis contactos, usted sabe que esos pilotos no hubieran pasado el examen, cuanto sacaron-le preguntaba a superiores.**

**-el examen para que puedas entrar tienes que acreditarlo con un 80% en adelantes estas seguro que entras y de 80% para bajo es muy poco probable de que entres, ellos sacaron un 60%-el mariscal le decía.**

**-a si un seis, ni siquiera hubieran podido entra y creo que había otros jóvenes que eran holandeses(no tengo nada en contra de ellos) que sacaron un 75%, ellos hubieran merecido ese lugar-Olivera le decía y volvió emanar palabras- pero le dije a los encargados de que no se necesitaban tantos de esa nacionalidad y use la excusa de la batalla para también apoyar a mis sobrinos, pero a su vez se tendrían que esforzarse demasiado.**

**Departamento de los pilotos.**

**-entonces me están dando a entender que el capitán era como tu-Vanesa le preguntaba a Juan.**

**-aunque no lo creas si, tal vez como dicen los eventos fatales cambian tu forma de ver la vida-Juan le respondía mas serio.**

**-quien diría que en un tiempo el fuera una persona alegre-Joanna hacia ese comentario.****  
**

**-lo era hasta que ocurrió la batalla con Botrovox, el nombre clave del Kaiju y uno de los primeros categoría 3-Mando le ****respondía.**

**-aun me da miedo, cuando escucho el nombre de esa cosa y tampoco recuerdo que forma tenia-Juan parecía no querer recordarlo.**

**-no tienen que contarnos eso si no quieren-Vanesa les decía, ya que parecía afectarle a los hermanos.**

**-solo recuerdo que por esa cosa perdí a mi padre-Mando terminaba con esa frase la platica.**

**Sala del alto mando.**

**-recuerda a Botrovox, el Kaiju que nos dijeron que seria fácil de derrotar, aun lo recuerda era a principios de 2015 y después de la batalla que tuvimos, que dejo a mi hermano mal herido y desangrándose , a la media hora llegaron y nos sacaron, pero para que el ya estaba muerto-el capitán intentaba ocultar su enojo y no dejo que el mariscal respondiera y termino diciendo- y todo por seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra, por eso me siento bien de que mis sobrinos no se dejan manejar y hacen lo correcto-se retiraba sin despedirse.**

**De nuevo en los apartamentos de los hermanos.**

**-los únicos buenos recuerdos son los de la academia de los Jaeger-Mando la situación ya había cambiado.**

**-eso si aunque los primeras semanas, fueron una tortura, aparte todo lo que necesitan algo o que respondiera una pregunta nos lo pedían a nosotros primero-Juan recordaba esa época.**

**-lo sabemos iban a nuestras mismas clases y desde el primer día nos conocimos, pero ustedes también eran muy problemáticos-Vanesa les comentaba a los dos.**

**-no se que dices si nos esforzábamos-Juan se defendía de la acusación, pero Joanna comentaba.**

**-llegaban tarde a clases, uno que otras veces se quedaban dormidos, no se callaban, y creo que era mas pero no me acuerdo.**

**-la que mas me gusto de ustedes fue cuando se pelearon con los otros dos pilotos, eso si que fue divertido, aunque no tanto para ustedes y los holandeses-Vanesa se reía un poco.**

**-a esos holandeses, eran camaradas pero tuvimos nuestras diferencias, eso es lo malo no había unión-Mando respondía.**

**-si y lo mejor es que recuerdo porque empezó todo, primero creo que tu te equivocaste en una pregunta que te hicieron y que le causo gracia a todos, después en los comedores creo en los comedores se seguían burlando de eso ellos y- Vanesa era interrumpido por Juan.**

**-ya me acorde me levante y no se lo esperaban le di un buen chingazo a la cara al líder y su compañero intento pegarme pero lo bloque y le di otro a el, momento que el primer golpeado aprovecho para intentar golpearme, pero mi carnal sin dudarlo se metió en el pleito y también le dio uno, antes de que llegaran los guardias-Juan parecía agradare por el momento.**

**-y se salvaron de que interviniéramos en su defensa, desde hay nos deben mucho y aunque ya lo pagaron salvándonos de ese Kaiju que casi nos mata.**

**-cuando dejen de platicar de deudas, pueden venir ya esta lista la comida-eran rajas con crema(esa cosa esta bien buena).**

**-hablando de comer y los Becket donde andan, no los e visto en todo el día-Juan preguntaba por ellos.**

**-no se tal vez están en los simuladores-Mando solo le interesaba servir los platos y estar con las personas que le agradaban, eso no quiere decir que le caen mal los americanos.**

**-y que vamos a tomar-Vanesa preguntaba algo molesta, aparte de que no puso nada para la comida y ayudo.**

**-no se pues hay tenemos coca-cola, la que usamos para limpiar los baterías de carro, podríamos tomar de eso-Mando decía ese comentario y todos se rieron un poco.**

**-aun sigues creyendo, que pueden hacer eso- Juan se burlaba de su comentario.**

**Mientras comían los pilotos contaban cosas que hacían en su infancia antes de que atacaran los Kaiju.**

**-ustedes nunca jugaron Yughio, era un buen juego hasta que empezaron a meter puras cartas raras-Mando le hacia a las dos pilotas, ya que sabia la respuesta de su hermano.**

**-tu jugabas a eso, en realidad se me hace muy ridículo o, desde niña pienso eso y nada me va hacer cambiar de idea.**

**-a mi también, pero desafortunadamente, yo si probé eso, hasta que me enfado y tu aun lo juegas no-Juan le preguntaba y le tomaba un trago a su bebida.**

**-en realidad ya no tanto, aparte de que, los entrenamientos ya no me a dejado-Mando seguía comiendo.**

**-a veces no los entiendo, son maduros, pero después se comportan como niños-Joanna se dirigía a los meza.**

**-Mando calma a tu novia, nos esta ofendiendo y con respecto a eso , si mayormente nos comportamos así-Juan se rió un poco.**

**-no, porque después me pegan y no quiero eso-Mando lo decía serio.**

**-ya te hiciste ****mandilón, bueno hablando de los recuerdos de la infancia, el que mas tengo presente es el de cuando jugábamos Super smash Bros en un emulador para xbox, en el aire acondicionado comiendo Rancheritos con jocoque , era otra cosa eso-Juan se alegraba por recordar esos tiempos.**

**-o también cuando jugamos Halo 2, en multijugador con otras compás del mundo, antes que salieran los demás que ya no pudimos comprar-Mando aportaba mas recuerdos a la platica.**

**-si eran buenos tiempos, hasta que todo se empezó a joder y por desgracia esos tiempos acabaron-Juan decía esa frase terminando de recordad los buenos momentos.**

**-aunque yo tengo algo o mejor dicho alguien mejor porque vivir-Mando volteaba a ver a Joanna.**

**Después**** de comer Juan lavo la losa, como estaba acordado(Armando cocina, Juan lava), mientras que las pilotos se dirigían de nuevo a la sala,donde prendieron la televisión y donde pudieron apreciar como las personas tomaban a juego los Kaiju y demás cosas.**

**-porque no hacen camisetas con nuestro Jaeger , tenis o al menos un juguete-Juan apuntaba a los comerciales cuando salia algo respecto a eso.**

**-nos estamos confiando demasiado, deberíamos concentrarnos en otras cosas en vez de vender ****mercancía-era la respuesta de Mando.**

**-en parte tienes razón, pero las personas quieren sacar provecho de esto-Vanesa le respondía.**

**Apagaban la televisión y las pilotos se preparaban para irse a su residencia ya que querían recostarse ya que eran las 1600 horas.**

**2000 horas**

**-que aburrimiento camarada y aparte los Becekt ya se van a ir en dos días y eran con los que agarrábamos algo de gracia y aparte nada mas quedaría Humberto y esta medio loco-Juan se asomaba por la ventana que daba a la calle.  
**

**-si quieres podemos ir a un bar, invitar a las muchachas al cine o algo así-Mando se encontraba en el cuarto escribiendo una carta que le faltaba terminar, en eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta, a lo que atendió Juan y era lo que menos esperaba.**

**-puedo pasar piloto- el capitán se oía con voz relajada y una expresión menos creída, a lo que se le permitió la entrada.**

**-que necesita, no quiero pelear ya me di cuenta que me gana muy fácil-Juan le decía eso cuando iba entrando.**

**-en realidad vengo a otros asuntos y se que les e fallado, mas como tío y que si yo no le hubiera dicho a su padre sobre ser piloto de Jaeger aun viviera- sacaba un sobre pequeño y les decía a los hermanos- la ultima vez que hablamos, me dijo que si algo le llegara a pasar les entregara esto, pero por 2 años no tuve el valor de entregárselo-se agarraba el pecho y les dijo- bueno ya les e quitado mucho tiempo disfruten lo que queda del día.  
**

**2230 horas**

**ya habían pasado aproximadamente una hora y media y los hermanos no se ****atrevían a tocar el sobre que estaba una de las mesas de la cocina.**

**-en realidad si quiero ir a tomar-Juan dejaba de ver el sobre y le decía Mando aunque el le dijo que no iría a tomar, pero recordó que estaba tomando analgésicos, así que se regreso, se prepararon algo sencillo para comer y ligero, se bañaron por separado y se fueron a dormir.  
**

* * *

**Palabras de los Personajes**

**-ahora resulta que le tenemos miedo a un pedazo de papel-Juan decía molesto.**

**-pues si, pero no entiendo ya le cantaste a Vanesa o que?-Mando le preguntaba confundido.**

**-creo que no, pero ya hicimos las pases es lo bueno y tal vez mas adelante-Juan le respondía.**

**-lo que falto fue pelea de Kaijus, pero era nuestro día libre es lo bueno-Mando le contestaba.**

**-hay que prepararle una reunión con los pilotos Becket ya que se van-Juan le decía.**

**-no quiero gastar dinero en ellos, aparte son hombres, se vería raro-Juan le contestaba- tienes razón que se jodan.**

* * *

**palabras del escritor.**

**Bueno gente aquí esta el noveno capitulo, no puede ser es la historia con mas capítulos que llevo y pues si tengo ideas aun pero si quieren ver alguna situación en la historia me lo pueden dejar en los comentarios y yo con gusto pienso y la escribo(va dirigidos a Vannesa, neko y a oikawa, lectoras frecuentes),bueno sin mas que decirles me despido y se cuidan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**15 de Diciembre de 2024**

**En alguna cantina de Culiacan.**

**Una chica de unos 20 años, rasgos asiáticos, entraba y se dirigía con el cantinero y le hacia una pregunta en un intento de español- no sabe si aquí se encuentra- era interrumpida por uno de los clientes del bar.**

**- a la gente de este tipo no le gusta las personas del PPDC-era un hombre que no se le alcanzaba a ver el rostro, en primero porque no había buena ****iluminación y llevaba un sombrero tipo vaquero color negro que le tapaba la cara y aparte miraba al suelo.****  
**

**-al fin lo encuentro, señor- volvía a ser interrumpida.**

**-no tenemos que tener tantas formalidades, no estamos en Japón señorita Mako, hace cuanto que no nos vemos, 2 años-levantaba la cabeza para mirarla.**

* * *

**24 de julio de 2017**

**0600 horas.**

**el celular de Juan no dejaba de sonar, hasta que el ruido empezó a molestarlo se intereso en contestar- bueno, que, vamos de inmediato- cortaba y le hablaba a su hermano.**

**-que pasa carnal-seguía aun bostezando, pero la noticia lo dejo helado.**

**-el capitán olivera sufrió un ataque cardíaco y esta aquí mismo en el área medica-Juan se ponía ropa decente y unos tenis para ir con su tío.**

**No tardaron ni 10 minutos cuando llegaron y pudieron notar que el viejo era difícil de matar.**

**-no necesito que me toque tanto y aparte no es mujer-el capitán,intentaba quitarse los cables que tenia conectado pero sus sobrino lo evitaron.**

**-que te pasa tío, con suerte sobreviviste y estas quejándote aun-Mando le ****decía.**

**-y exactamente como es que te encontraron y evitaron que fallecieras-Juan estaba intrigado.**

**-estaba corriendo en uno de los campos y pues no era el único, me empece a sentir mal y termine aquí.**

**-ya sabia que estabas mas del corazón cuando fuiste a nuestra casa, pero eres terco no siempre queriendo hacer ejercicio-Juan le recalcaba.**

**El doctor llegaba con los hermanos y el capitán.**

**-al parecer tiene la presión alta, también el colesterol y es extraño ya que usted es un militar, a estado sometido a mucho estrés-el doctor le preguntaba y el capitan veía a sus sobrinos.  
**

**-ahora nos vas a hechar la culpa de que nosotros te estamos matando-Juan lo miraba y se reía.**

**-bueno lo que le voy a sugerir es que descanse un poco, puede caminar, pero no corra y evite alimentos grasosos, por ahora se quedara aquí este día por si ocurre algún otro-el medico terminaba y se iba para dejarlos solos.**

**-aun no leen la carta verdad-el capitán le decía a los dos hermanos pero llegaron las hermanas Rivas que empezaron a preguntar sobre la situación del capitan.**

**30 minutos después.**

**Los pilotos terminaron de hablar y estaban nuevamente en los pasillos, Mando y Joanna estaban en sus asuntos lo que los hacia ir mas lentos, mientras que Vanesa y Juan iban adelante, hasta que uno de los dos decidió romper el silencio.**

**-oye chica, mas tarde quieres ir a tomar algo o comer algo, no es obligación Juan le preguntaba naturalmente( era menos nervioso que Mando para hablar con las mujeres).**

**-es otra de tus bromas de mal gusto-Juan le hacia la negación con la cabeza y Vanesa le respondió claro, mientras no se te ocurra nada pervertido y pagues todo, esta bien-lo que hizo que los dos soltaran una risa.  
**

**-de que tanto hablan ustedes dos-Mando le preguntaba, mientras tenia agarrada de la mano a Joanna.  
**

**-de nada, sobre Kaiju y Jaeger, ya sabes lo normal-Juan le respondía rápidamente.**

**-ustedes dos no pueden dejar de lado el trabajo y concentrarse en socializar-Joanna respondía dirigiéndose a los mayores.**

**-eres la menos indicada para decir cosas sobre socializar, solo hasta hace unos días te empezaste a desatar-Vanesa le respondía a su hermana.**

**Mientras caminaban se encontraron a los hermanos Becket , por los pasillos.**

**-que pasa camaradas gringos hace rato que no les veía que estaban haciendo, conquistando morritas-Juan les preguntaba.**

**-ojala, estamos empacando, mañana nos vamos al menos que aparezca un Kaiju, pero no creo-Yancy le contestaba.**

**-lastima camarada, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar-Mando le decía.**

**-aun no se van, podremos hacer algo antes de que se vayan-Joanna lo sugería pero a mando le entraron un poco los celos.**

**-lo siento camaradas pero ya tengo planes-Juan decía pero fue cuestionado.**

**-a si y a donde exactamente si se puede saber, porque no me dijiste nada-Mando le preguntaba.**

**-no es de tu incumbencia-Juan daba por terminado el interrogatorio.**

**-no se preocupen, aparte tenemos que irnos muy temprano mañana-Raleigh terminaba por comentar.**

**-y se van a ir juntos o el mariscal se va a quedar-Vanesa preguntaba.**

**-aun no nos dice, pero yo digo que se va ir-Yancy le respondía.  
**

**-bueno yo voy a irme a bañar y a desayunar, así que nos vemos-Mando se iba y al poco tiempo Juan le alcanzo(después de planear la cita con vanesa).**

**-que te paso enamorado, te vistes raro cuando Joanna hablo sobre despedir a los Becket- Juan se ponía a un lado de el.**

**-no era nada-Mando hablaba pero su carnal sabia que mentía.**

**-no me salgas con eso de que te dan los celos o déjame recordarte quien te invito al cine y te dijo que la besara-Juan le recordaba lo que había hecho Joanna para que fueran novios.  
**

**-si tienes razón que tonto y ya entre nosotros, que paso con Vanesa ya le cantaste o vas a esperar el momento- Mando le preguntaba pero lo dejo de ver por un momento.**

**-ya te dije solo somos amigos y no vuelvas a mencionar ese tema-Juan sabia disimular sus expresiones y emociones cuando quería.**

**Apartamento de los Meza.**

**-ya abriste el sobre que nos trajo nuestro tío-Mando le preguntaba a Juan.**

**-negativo, no quiero leer lo que diga, ya sea bueno o malo-Juan decía algo molesto.**

**-tal vez sea algo importante yo que se-Mando pensaba.**

**-diga lo que diga no va cambiar nada, el va seguir muerto, aparte el nunca estuvo cuando lo necesitamos o tengo que recordartelo, las fiestas de cumpleaños sin el, las graduaciones de la escuela, los consejos que ****necesitábamos, cuando nuestra madre murió, siempre ocupados en sus cosas importantes y nunca tuvo tiempo para llamar y decir, como están hijos escuche que su mama fue asaltada y asesinada-Juan se mostraba molesto y soltaba una que otra lagrima de coraje.**

**-si pero el- mando mejor se quedaba callado. **

**-ya no quiero pelear, somos los únicos que quedamos y hemos estado solos desde hace mucho tiempo y tenemos que seguir unidos, si no nos vamos a derrumbar-Juan le decía a su hermano.**

**-así es carnal, bueno esta haciendo hambre no-Mando intentaba cambiar la conversación a una mas tranquila.**

**pasaron unos minutos y los hermanos se dirigieron a los comedores para recibir su raciones.**

**-sabes que hay que hacer Mando-Juan le preguntaba.**

**-que hay que hacer carnal-probaba sus alimentos**

**-tenemos que ponernos a rapear-Juan se reía.**

**-ya me imagina rimando, mientras luchamos contra los kaiju-Mando soltaba una risa.  
**

**-estaría bien agarraríamos cura luchando con esos monstruos-Juan lo decía.**

**-imagínate el capitán y el mariscal no dejarían de molestarnos-Mando le respondía aun riéndose.**

**-de que tanto se ríen ustedes dos-Humberto llegaba a comer algo.**

**-de nada mi operador loco-Juan le contestaba.**

**-que dicen las mujeres, ya tienes una en mente-Mando le preguntaba.**

**-nada mas porque ustedes dos ya tienen novia no pueden hablarme así-Humberto se defendía.**

**-ya tranquilo solo es broma, aparte yo tampoco tengo novia-Juan le deba un leve golpe en el hombro.**

**-no engañas a nadie carnal, se nota que entre Vanesa y tu hay algo-Mando lo miraba con mirada de pícaro.**

**-todos los de la instalación dicen también lo mismo, en especial las pocas mujeres que hay aquí Humberto continuaba la afirmación de Armando.**

**-como insisten con eso, no ven que solo somos amigos, si me gustara ya fuéramos novios- decía eso y toma de su bebida un buen trago.**

**pasaron unos pocos minutos( menos de 2 minutos), cuando ya todos terminaron de comer, Mando se adelanto mientras que Humberto y Juan se quedaron un rato.**

**-camarada, ocupo que me hagas un paro o favor, como lo quieras ver, después te lo pago-Juan le decía.**

**-me estas pidiendo un favor a mi, en vez de tu hermano, que están grave para que no se lo digas-Humberto se le quedo viendo.**

**-tengo una cita con Vanesa y como todo lo vamos a ser mayormente a escondidas, no quiero que se entere mi carnal, pero voy a esperar el momento para ****decirlo a todo los de la instalación-Juan le comentaba y humberto hablo.**

**-bueno de que se trata camarada-pregunto y recibió respuesta- como por hay de las 2000 horas voy a decirle a mi carnal que voy a salir a caminar, te voy a dar una mochila con ropa ahorita como en dos horas, bueno nos vamos a ver en los baños de esta instalación, me das la mochila y te vas-Juan terminaba con eso.**

**-a entiendo va tener ropa para salir adentro verdad, que ridículo enserio, mejor dile a tu carnal que te gusta la hermana de su novia , aparte se va enterar cuando hagan un enlace-Humberto ya había deducido que Juan sentía algo por Vanesa.**

**-no se como lo tomen todos, aparte los pilotos enamorados va ser un problema, después van a salir que problemas sentimentales y que no razonamos puras idioteces.**

**-Ya pues no te enojes yo te voy a ayudar, por ahora tengo que ir otra vez al trabajo, si no el mariscal se va enojar, pero no te preocupes a las 1955 horas te voy a estar esperando.**

**El día transcurrió normalmente, los hermanos Meza no tuvieron pruebas en los simuladores, así que estuvieron mas en el gimnasio y aparte en las pistas de carreras donde compitieron y la mayor parte de las veces gano Juan.**

**1950 inicia la operación engañar al hermano **

**-oye carnal, no sientes como que esta muy aburrido este lugar-Juan lo pregunta a Mando que seguía escribiendo la carta ya que había tenido un bloque mental.**

**-en realidad no tanto, aparte tengo que buscar palabras que se oigan bien, pero no tan cursis-Mando volteaba a verlo.**

**-hablando de cartas y la de nuestro padre donde esta-Juan seguía cuestionando.**

**-creo que en donde mismo, porque la quieres leer-Mando ya no lo observaba y proseguía con lo suyo.**

**-voy a ver que mentiras e hipocresías dice-Juan se dirigia a la mesa y efectivamente hay estaba la tomo y empezó a leerla.**

**se que no e sido un buen padre y esposo, en especial un padre, nunca estuve cuando me necesitaron o cuando yo quise estar con ustedes, pero mi trabajo asi lo amerito, pero lo hice por un motivo y si leen esta carta, quiere decir que e fallado en ese objetivo, no pido que me perdonen y se compadescan por mi, solo que traten de seguir con sus vidas y sigan unidos.**

** J.C.M.L**

**Juan cuando termino de leerla y ver que era muy poco lo que habia escrito, estrujo la carta y la tiro a la basura, sentia un poco mas de rencor hacia su padre y vio que faltaban 3 minutos paras las 2000 horas.**

**-tengo que salir a caminar, en unos momentos nos vemos-tomo su billetera y se fue, mientras que mando se levanto y tomo la carta.  
**

**Despues de unos 5 minutos en lo que tardo en llegar a los baños, escuchar los reniegos de Humberto y cambiarse se dirigio al restaurante en el que habian acordado.**

**2040 horas, inicio de la fase dos, iniciar la diplomacia.**

**Vanesa ya tenia mas de 20 minutos esperando, llevaba puesto unos jeans, una blusa de manga corta roja y una expresion de enojo en su rostro.**

**-pense que habia sido otra de tus bromas, ya iba a ir por mi jaeger, para aplastarte-vanesa se veia molesta pero mas alegre.**

**-tan asi, pero necesitas tambien a Joanna-fue interrumpido.**

**-aceptaria con placer, ustedes no son los unicos unidos-se referia a como se llevaban Juan y Mando.**

**-como siempre no, las mujeres siempre se apoyan-decia ese comentario mas alegre que hizo sonreir a vanesa por un momento.**

**-y porque tardaste tanto, no me digas que vienes de otro lugar-Vanesa le preguntaba seria.**

**-vengo del apartamento de mi carnal y yo, pero lei una carta por eso me tarde mas-Juan termino diciendo eso y Vanesa se puso rara.**

**-y de quien era, claro si se puede saber-parecia que le entraban los celos.**

**-a de nadie importante, de mi padre-Juan lo decia sin demostrar emocion.**

**-pero tu padre murio hace mucho, nos dijiste no-parecia arrepentirse de haber hecho la pregunta.**

**-la tenia preparada si fallecia en combate, nuestro tio la tuvo todo este tiempo pero no se animaba-Juan terminaba de decir y Vanesa cambio de tema.**

**-y como vez la relacion entre nuestros hermanos, crees que tengan algun futuro.**

**-yo digo que si, aparte de que Mando se entrega mucho, es muy detallista el idiota, se puede quedar sin comer, pero su novia tiene todo para sobrevivir a un holocausto y tambien si tu hermana no lo engaña-le respondia lo ultimo para hacerla molestar.  
**

**-calmate, crees que tu hermano es muy santo, aparte los hombres son mas infieles que las mujeres-Vanesa le contestaba defendiendo a Joanna.**

**Los dos le pidieron al mesero lo mismo para comer y una botella de champaña.**

**-me va salir cara la cita, a ver si me toca algo esta noche-Juan decia el comentario con una sonrisa.**

**Vanesa se sonrojo y le dijo enojada- no soy de esas que porque le compres muchas cosas, se entregan a un hombre.**

**-estaba jugando, ya sabes que soy algo inmaduro-Juan intentaba tranquilizarla.**

**-en realidad sigo sin entender como tu hermano te aguanta todo el dia-Vanesa terminaba la conversacion.**

**Despues de comer y tomar 2 botellas de champaña se dispusieron a retirarse, aunque a Juan no lo habian alcholizado , lo habian puesto mas relajado y se dispusieron a regresar a la instalacion donde tenian que vivir temporalmente.  
**

**Juan recordaba la carta, se puso a reir y dijo- me acuerdo y me da risa lo que escribio mi padre.**

**-no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres-Vanesa no habia sido afectada por la champaña.**

**-no es bueno desaogarse con alguien a quien apresias, aparte de que a sufrido lo mismo que tu, sabes que era lo que el maldito de mi padre decia, que no fue bueno como esposo, entonces para que te casas con alguien a quien vas a abandonar por trabajo y en especial tienes a dos hijos que por que ya sean grandes, tampoco les hables en sus cumpleaños o de vez en cuando un mensaje que diga "como estan"-dejo de hablar por un momento.**

**-tal vez, tuvo sus motivos para hacer eso-Vanes dijo eso pero no tuvo respuesta, ni represalia.**

**-sabes que e querido decir algo, pero no se como hacerlo o no e tenido el valor-Juan miraba directo a los ojos de Vanesa y ella parecia saber a que se referia y le volvio a dirigir unas palabras- puede que a veces seas una persona que cree saberlo todo, que puede derrotar a los Kaiju sola y que no necesitas a nadie, pero en el fondo siempre e sentido algo por ti, aunque yo tambien tengo mis defectos, son un maldito inmaduro que no se toma nada enserio, que puede burlarse de los demas o desobedecerlos.  
**

**No tuvo que pasar mucho antes de que juntaras sus frentes y despue sus labios.**

* * *

**De nuevo en la cantina **

**-para que an venido, de tan lejos para buscar a un retirado como yo-el sujeto seguia sin subir la mirada, mientras le daba tragos a su cerveza.**

**-creo que el mariscal podria darle los detalles si me acompaña a nuestras-era interrumpida nuevamente.**

**-el maldito de Stacker esta aqui y en cambio manda a su asistente, que poco hombre-se escuchaba que lo decia en tono de burla.**

**-si tiene algun inconveniente podriamos hacer la reunion en otra parte de aqui-Mako mantenia el porte de todo militar.  
**

**El sujeto se levanto a duras penas , empezo a caminar cojeando y le decia- vamos a mi casa a tener una charla como en los viejos tiempos digale al mariscal Stacker que lo voy a estar esperando.**

* * *

**Palabras del escritor.**

**Bueno aqui esta otro episodio espero que sea de su agrado y por no subir ayer pero es que tenia que estudirar para uno examenes y si escribi algo pero muy poco para publicar y pues despues publicare mas, se cuidan y despues nos leemos, aunque ya no e leido las historias de las demas señoritas.**

**Los feos que estan en la foto son el de lente(que vendria a representar a mando en la historia) es su servidor y el de gorra(que representa a Juan) es mi carnal.**


	11. Chapter 11

24 de julio de 2017 0030 horas.

**Juan entro a su casi naturalmente, pudo ver como su hermano se había quedado dormido en el escritorio y se decidió a despertarlo para que fuera a dormir a su respectiva cama.**

**-he carnal despiértate, te vas a lastimar el cuello-lo movía de un lado a otro y funciono.**

**Mando se movió, pero dijo unas palabras raras lo que dio a entender que estaba soñando- no Hitler Jaeger, no soy judío.**

**-que pasa contigo hermano, te afecta que leas sobre la segunda guerra mundial-Juan se le quedo viendo un momento.**

**-parece que era una pesadilla, estaba rara, se trataba que los nazis robaban unos planos y construían su robot-Mando le contaba su sueño.**

**-debes de dejar de fumar marihuana cuando yo no estoy-Juan se lo decía riendo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.**

**-oye tu no fuiste a caminar como hace 4 horas o te dio el síndrome de Forrest Gump-se movía solo al baño a lavarse los dientes.**

**-me salieron unos pendientes por eso tarde un poco mas- Juan le respondía, mientras se desvestía.**

**-a si y esos pendientes tienen que ver con una chica que usa un perfume olor fresa, como la que usa la hermana mayor de las pilotos-decía mientras bostezaba.**

**-y tu como sabes de perfumes y de esas cosas-Juan se parecía sorprender.**

**-porque Joanna y yo platicamos una vez del perfume que se echaba ya que le dije que olía bien y me dijo que**** era de olor durazno y el que usaba su hermana era mayormente de fresa-Mando se acostaba de nuevo, en la cama.**

**25 de Julio de 2017 0800 horas.**

**La misma rutina de siempre, levantarse, bañarse y después desayunar.**

**-parece que si me afecto la champaña anoche, me dejo algo adolorido-se agarraba la cabeza.**

**-dicen que si tomas mas ****alcohol se te quita-Mando le sugería.**

**-ahorita no tengo para comprar mas, me quede pobre con lo de anoche-Juan seguía probando sus alimentos aunque no tuviera hambre.**

**-pues si te vas por la mas difícil de todas, pero y que ya son algo carnal o estas en proceso-Mando lo cuestionaba.**

**-adivina camarada-Juan expresaba una sonrisa.**

**-vaya que casanova eres y que cuando tenias pensado decírmelo o que te daba vergüenza.  
**

**-quería ver si funcionaba y aparte eres de los que cree que todo va salir bien-su hermano le respondía.**

**-ya pues y que paso lo mismo como en mi caso o tu fuiste el que se animo- le preguntaba, mientras se echaba un bocado a la boca.**

**-yo fui el que tomo la iniciativa, no como tu que te daban las pistas y no las entendías aparte de que el alcohol mejoro un poco la situación-Juan lo decía serio para molestarlo.  
**

**-si tu, el hombre eres no, a ver como les va o mejor dicho como nos va con los jefes que no van a dejar de enfadarnos-Mando decía algo preocupado.**

**-todo a su tiempo carnal, después le voy a decir lo que tenemos yo y Vanesa-Juan le respondió relajado.**

**-tu sabes que vas a hacer, no puedo resolverte toda las situación-Mando le contestaba pero algo interrumpió el momento.**

**Era la típica alarma que informaba que un Kaiju se dirigía a las costas Mexicanas.**

**-informe de la situación-el mariscal le hablaba a los presentes de las estaciones de rastreo Kaiju.**

**-es una ****anomalía, pero las características apuntan a que es un clase 3 y fuerte-Humberto respondía rápidamente.**

**Los hermanos Meza al escuchar la alarma no dudaron en dirigirse a las instalaciones de su Jaeger para ser preparados y luchar.**

**-va ser nuestra tercera baja, si es que nos toco luchar-Juan le decía a su hermano mientras corrían por los pasillos.**

**-a ver si los Becket están aquí ellos también querían luchar- Mando intentaba seguir su ritmo.**

**-cállate y apúrate, ese Kaiju no va ser derribado nomas porque si-Juan le gritaba a su hermano para que se moviera mas rápido.**

**Tardaron poco en llegar a sus instalación pero cuando estaban siéndole colocado sus trajes no les agrado las ordenes del mariscal.**

**-Iztacchihuatl se va a encargar de este Kaiju, ya que es mas rápido ustedes solo van a cubrirlas si la situación se sale fuera de control.**

**-que pasa con los pilotos americanos señor van a intervenir-Mando preguntaba.**

**-negativo, pero si ocurriera que los dos Jaeger son eliminados , entonces si se procedería a que intervengan.**

**-recibido señor, entonces nos quedamos atrás y esperamos instrucciones-Juan cortaba la comunicación y hacia otra con las pilotos.**

**-parece que a ustedes les toca ser las cazadoras, camaradas.**

**-espero que sea así y si pues solo apúrense a llegar a donde estamos-Vanesa le respondía en un tono feliz.**

**-atención pilotos, nombre clave Mantiara, es un clase 3, de un tamaño mediano, no es tan corpulento así que debe ser rápido-Humberto le ****decía los 2 Jaeger que había.**

**El primer Jaeger en salir fue el Izta y atrás iba Quetzal. Pasaron unas horas cuando el Kaiju se pudo divisar a lo lejos y como habían dicho se movía rápido.**

**-tenemos contacto señortias-Vanesa se dirigía a los pilotos.**

**La criatura emergió y se pudieron observar sus características, tenia un cuerpo mas delgado y alargado, la cabeza de una mantis, tenia dos pinzas, pero solamente 2 piernas, las hermanas desplegaron sus machetes y aguardaron la oportunidad para atacar.**

**-en posición y listas para luchar-Joanna comunicaba.**

**-esa joanna que agresiva es, también es así en la cama-Juan le decía a su hermano y evito que terceros oyeran,**

**-en realidad no llegamos tan lejos y si fuera así no te diría-Mando le contestaba.**

**El Kaiju no tardo en atacar y las pilotos en reaccionar, pero al parecer el oponente tenia otra estrategia, la criatura lanzo un ataque que fue bloqueado, pero rápidamente el Kaiju ataco los cables que proporcionaban energía a la pierna derecha.**

**-esa maldita cosa nos esta atacando los puntos importantes-Vanesa lo decía y no hubo tiempo ya que ataco de nuevo y daño el cable del brazo izquierdo.**

**Mientras tanto con Quetzalcoatl.**

**-señor las pilotos tienen problemas intervenimos-Juan preguntar antes de actuar. **

**-negativo, aun no están inhabilitados-el mariscal les decía pero el Jaeger al tener menos blindaje tenia los componentes que lo hacían funcionar, mas expuestos.**

**-señor esto es ridículo, no tienen una parte operativa-Mando se veía preocupado.**

**-ya dije, obedezcan-el mariscal terminaba de hablar.**

**-esa es una estupidez, bueno carnal quieres pelear con algo hoy-Juan le decía a su hermano y le soltaba una risa.**

**El Jaeger Izta estaba a duras penas peleando con Mantiara, aparte de que recibieron demasiados ataques en partes importantes, pero los Meza no dejan abajo a nadie y cuando el Kaiju se acercaba para rematar no se esperaba la presencia del otro Jaeger y recibió un buen derechaso en el rostro, que lo hizo tambalearse y antes de que cayera fue agarrado del cuello y empezó a ser estrangulado, pero logro zafarse , pero no salio ileso y recibió un codazo.**

**-bueno carnal, al menos sabemos que esta cosa ataca los puntos claves de los Jaeger, aunque le va causar problemas ya que nosotros tenemos mas blindaje y no somos tan tontos-se burlaba de Vanesa(disimulaban no tener una relación).**

**-no puede ser,salvados otra vez por estos inmaduros-Vanesa les decía, aunque también disimulaba.**

**El Jaeger volvió a lanzarse contra Mantiara, antes ponía una canción que era****U Can't Touch This de MC Hamme y se movía de un lado a otro para evitar ser sorprendido o rodeado por el enemigo.**

**-que buena canción, me sube el ego, el orgullo y el autoestima al mismo tiempo-Juan decía mientras luchaban.**

**-a mi también-Mando le respondía, mientras bloqueaban, respondían y retrocedían al mismo tiempo.**

**Quetzal mantenía el ritmo de la batalla, pero no lograban hacerle graves daños al Kaiju, hasta que empezaron a volverse violentos cuando empezó la canción la ira del cielo de la banda Tierra Santa, donde empezaron a desplegar la lanza y el escudo.**

**-subele a la canción se esta poniendo buena-Juan le ****decía(aunque no necesitaba, con que lo pensara se enteraría su hermano).**

**El Jaeger tomo una de las pinzas y se la rompió en dos partes, lo que hizo gruñir a la criatura y ataco con la otra el casco, lo que hizo que la música se apagara, por suerte nadie de los dos pilotos resulto herido.**

**-pueden decirme inmaduro, idiota y demás cosas, pero nadie me apaga la música- Juan decía eso y se quito la pinza del casco y empezó a romperla, cuando logro arrancarla se dirigió a la cabeza de Mantiara y empezaron a golpearla repetidamente, lo que hizo que se le reventara uno de los ojos y después le encajo la lanza en la cabeza y remato con las demás lanzas.**

**2 hora después del ataque.**

**-desobedecieron una orden, como explican eso insurrección- el mariscal le preguntaba.**

**-las pilotos Rivas estaban siendo masacradas y aparte podíamos actuar, así que no hicimos nada malo-Juan le respondía respetuosamente.  
**

**-aun así, solo les gusta hacer sus cosas, sus actos deben tener consecuencias-el mariscal les decía.**

**-una consecuencia hubiera sido las perdidas de las pilotos-Mando le respondía.**

**-espero que su relación no este nublando su juicio copiloto.**

**-le aseguro que mi hermano es profesional a la hora de pilotear un Jaeger-Juan intervenía.**

**-usted defiende incondicionalmente a su hermano verdad, como dicen es capaz de meter las manos al fuego por el-el mariscal le apuntaba.**

**La situación no llego a mayores, ya que fue una sanción muy leve, 200 horas de servicio (limpiar, cocinar, etc).**

**apartamento de los Meza.**

**-me caía bien el mariscal, pero se esta haciendo muy, el que sabe todo y soy el correcto-Juan renegaba.**

**-tu sabes que es muy exigente y aparte es de la vieja escuela-Mando le respondía.**

**-si ya ahorita no me interesa eso-Juan decía eso y alguien tocaba la puerta.**

**Cuando Juan abrió la puerta sintió como los brazos de Vanesa rodearon su cuello y le daban un beso en la boca.**

**-y eso porque, buen para que te quejas idiota, si fuera un hombre pues si reniega-Juan se respondía a si mismo.**

**-ya cállate un poco y gracias por arriesgarte , a ti también te digo Mando-decía eso mientras acariciaba el cabello de Juan.**

**-ese es mi apodo a se me olvidaba, felicidades por lo suyo espero que dure mucho-Mando levantaba el pulgar aprobando su relación.**

**-a tengo que disculparme contigo, sobre los días anteriores de tu hermana y tu, pensé que eras como los demás hombres, pero tu hermano y lo que as hecho por ella me a hecho que cambie mi opinión-Vanesa se oía amable.**

**-no puede ser, la señorita Vanesa esta disculpándose con mi hermano, es como un político que confiesa que roba, ya cállate Juan no es hora de tus comentarios estúpidos- Juan se volvía a callar y Vanesa se reía.  
**

**-sigo preguntándome, como es que lo aguantas Mando todo el día.**

**-fácil, uno se acostumbra a sus comentarios o solo le sigues la corriente, aunque si te alegra el día Mando le respondía.**

**-a lo que venia su tío ya salio del hospital , supo lo suyo y esta feliz de que intervinieran-Vanesa seguía abrazando a Juan.**

**-ahora todos los personajes duros se están sensibilizando o que, ya me da miedo-Juan decía ese comentario.**

**-parece que si, a carnal, ya van tres bajas Kaiju, vamos bien-Mando se veía contento y termino diciendo-bueno enamorados, los dejo, voy con mi paloma(Joanna)-abandono el lugar.**

**-crees que lo vayan a hacer-Vanesa le preguntaba.**

**-no lo creo, Mando es muy nervioso, aparte Joanna es muy correcta-Juan le ****respondía, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le decía- cuando te vas a volver a vestir como en la excursión- lo decía en tono de broma.  
**

**-cuando vuelva a ver otra- vanesa le daba leves cachetadas.**

* * *

**15 de diciembre de 2024 1640 horas.**

**el sujeto seguía avanzando por las calles pavimentadas aunque una que otra esta en mal estado, donde ocupaba la ayuda de Mako para sostenerse y las pandillas hubieran sido un problema pero parecían respetar al sujeto.**

**-que cuentas Mako, algún muchacho en tu vida o manejar Jaeger te mantiene ocupada-hacia los comentarios para alegrar la caminata.**

**-no manejo Jaeger aun-era interrumpida. **

**-haber no manejas ninguno, entonces para que entraste a la academia, es como ser cocinero y no preparar ningún platillo-el sujeto hacia ese comentario sorprendido.**

**-así lo decidió el mariscal, no tengo por que contradecirlo-Mako le respondía seriamente.**

**-bueno cada quien con sus ideas, maldita sea odio tener que caminar, mi pierna ya no tiene tanto aguante, lo bueno que ya llegamos, pase esta en su casa-el sujeto abría el cancel(herrería) y después de meterse al porche de la casa, empezó a abrir la puerta y dijo- vamos a esperar al mariscal.**

* * *

**Palabras del escritor.**

**Bueno camaradas aquí esta otro episodio espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por los comentarios que e recibido y si quieren dejar cuando comentan y si es que comentan que siente que le falta pues me avisan y me esforzare en añadirle mas sobre eso, como por ejemplo: le falta mas accion, mas romance, mas interacción con los personajes etc.**

**-porque ya no hay mas palabras de los personajes es que ya no te importamos o que-Juan intervenía.**

**-no puede ser rompemos la cuarta pared, solo se que Deadpool hace eso pero nosotros no le llegamos a los talones a ese personaje-Mando intervenía.**

**-ya no metas a esa cosa es de Marvel y esto no es Marvel, aunque tengo que reconocer que Deadpool es un buen personaje, me gusta mas que los superheroes, como no se los héroes de las ****películas, aunque ironman me caía bien-Juan respondia.**

**A ver ustedes vuelvan a la historia no tienen nada que hacer aquí.**

**-En realidad si tenemos que hacer muchas cosas aquí aparte somos producto de tu mente, no puedes eliminarnos tan fácilmente, desde el momento que nos creaste te atormentaremos toda la vida, aunque acabes la historia-Juan le respondía.**

**-callate, este sujeto no acostumbra terminar las historias, es un irresponsable-Mando le contestaba a su hermano.**

**tengo vida que es otra cosa, por eso no termino las historias, aparte esta conversación esta saliendo del contexto y todos van a pensar que este escritor esta loco, así que aquí lo dejo se cuidan y nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**25 de Julio de 2017 1300 horas.**

**La situación ya había subido de color, cuando Vanesa y Juan estaban solos, aunque ella lo detenía cuando quería subir de intensidad(ustedes imagínense lo que estaban haciendo, yo no tengo tanto alcance), después alguien toco la puerta, interrumpiendo el momento algo que no le gusto a Juan, que maldecía a quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta.  
**

**-nos vamos en dos horas-Yancy le decía, no recibió respuesta y le cerro de nuevo la puerta , pero volvió a ser abierta- a ver si entienden, ahorita estoy ocupado con una dama, señorita o como le digan, así que por el momento no me interesa nada lo que pase al interior, exterior de aquí-Juan les decía algo molesto.**

**-A y con quien es si se puede saber o en que esquina la contrataste-Yancy le respondía, pero no era buena hora para ese comentario.  
**

**-que dijiste americano-Vanesa le respondía y los Becket sabían que habían cometido un error.**

**-es hora de correr, bueno después nos vemos y suerte-los Becket se ****despedían de Juan (en realidad no salieron corriendo).**

**-al fin se fueron, en que estábamos-Juan le decía a su compañera pero se preparaba para irse.**

**-tengo que irme a comprar unas cosas, a lo que te iba a decir es que esta noche, mi hermana y yo los vamos a invitar a cenar a nuestra estancia, a las 8:00pm-Vanesa le terminaba de decir.**

**-esta bien hay estaremos puntualmente-se despedían con un beso.**

**Paso media hora y Mando volvió a su apartamento, donde recordó que tenia que ayudar a hacer la comida para todos los de la instalación y llegaron en 5 minutos a la cocina.  
**

**-maldita sea, nunca pensé que tendría que cocinar para otras personas que no conozco-Juan renegaba como siempre.**

**-no se porque me mandaron a ustedes, me quedaría con el copiloto Armando, pero usted piloto me gustaría que lo mandara a otra zona-era el jefe de cocineros que se llamaba Ramón Uriarte.**

**-tranquilo cocinero solo es una broma, me gusta divertirme, pero ya que-Mientras cortaba los alimentos que eran vegetales tomaba uno que otro pero era reprimido por el Jefe de cocineros.**

**-que vamos a ser exactamente Jefe-Mando le preguntaba.**

**-va ser un caldo de pollo y verduras, un asado con papas acompañado de lechuga, cebolla,queso fresco, crema y frijoles.**

**-maldición se me esta haciendo agua a la boca con tanta comida, bueno que esperamos para empezar-Juan decía y recibía un zape de su hermano, ya que no necesitaban que le ordenaran.**

**Después**** de unos 20 minutos terminaron la comida y empezaron le toco el turno a los hermanos Meza servirla.**

**-pásele, esta barata la comida, la cucharada esta a 50-Juan le decía a los que hacían cola para recibir su ración.  
**

**-te pasas carnal, ni en la comida china esta tan cara la cucharada-Mando le respondía riendo.**

**Llego el turno del capitán diciéndole- ahora de manejar Jaeger a servir comida, debería ser al revés ese comentario no le agrado a los hermanos y le sirvieron poca comida.**

**-por tu colesterol- Juan soltaba una risa maliciosa y Mando le hacia lo mismo.**

**Después**** le toco el turno a las hermanas Rivas, aunque en esta caso fue al revés ya que disimuladamente les sirvieron mas comida y pudieron observar mas atrás estaba el mariscal y eso era extraño ya que el no necesitaba hacer fila.**

**-a su ración le vamos a escupir -Juan le comentaba a su hermano.**

**-déjate de tonteras quiero acabar con las 200 horas y no que sean 200 ****días-Mando le decía aunque sabia que Juan lo decía en tono de broma.**

**el mariscal llego a donde se encontraban los dos pilotos- parece que si están cumpliendo su parte del servicio.  
**

**-ya sabe señor, somos responsables cuando debe ser, aunque también lo arruinamos-Juan le respondía algo riendo.**

**-aquí tiene señor su parte de la comida-Mando le entregaba la bandeja con comida y el se retiraba.**

**El tiempo paso aproximadamente otra media hora mas y la fila ya se estaba acabando.**

**-y cuando nos toca a nosotros comer o creen que somos esclavos robots y no comemos-Juan hacia ese comentario ya cuando faltaban dos personas.**

**-nosotros nos alimentamos al ultimo, pero la ventaja de nosotros es que podemos comer un poco mas y también en horas no oficiales-Ramón le respondía.**

**-eso me gusta-Mando solamente asi ese comentario para complementar la charla.**

**Al finalizar la repartida de alimentos, se sirvieron su porción y comieron con sus camaradas de cocina, pero solo se aprendieron sus primeros nombres.**

**-ya veo que es una batalla hacer esto todo los días, espero que les paguen bien-Juan les decía a las 8 personas que había en la mesa(excluyendo a su hermano).**

**-pues no es muy grande el salario, pero nos da que comer, pero la mayoría no tenemos familia-era uno de los cocineros y se llamaba Roberto.**

**-solo el Jefe tiene esposa e hijos-era una muchacha de unos 18 años y se llamaba Samantha.**

**-y ese milagro que los pilotos de esos monstruos llamados Jaeger están aquí, algún castigo-un muchacho de unos 17 el mas joven de todos se llamaba Enrique.**

**-podría decirse que si, por desobedecer y rescatar a las pilotos, nos castigaron con 200 horas de servicio a la instalación aunque hubiera sido peor-Mando le respondía.**

**-a las pilotos Rivas son una presiosura,en especial la mayor como se llama Vanesa- se llamaba Manuel era hermano de Samantha y fue callado por ella.**

**-ustedes son carnales no, porque no hacen pruebas para ser pilotos de Jaeger, nosotros podríamos intervenir para que los ****eligieran-Juan se ofrecía pero si ni siquiera ellos lo habían pasado.**

**-no nos llama la atención, aparte es un trabajo muy arriesgado-Samantha le contestaba.**

**-en eso tienes razón-Mando apoyaba la opinión de Samantha.**

**-tu eres el novio de la piloto Joanna no- era uno de los otros cocineros de unos 30 años si no que ademas, era el sub-jefe y se llamaba Jacobo.**

**-así es, pero no se preocupen se separar el trabajo y la vida social-Mando le respondía.**

**-me sorprende como ustedes pueden pelear y tomarse todo a la ligera- era un sujeto calvo y fornido, se llamaba Jorge.**

**-intentamos mayormente no estrenarnos y entrar en pánico ya que eso lo arruina todo y para eso es la música Juan le respondía.**

**-ya veo, si que son raros- era una chica de 25 años y se llamaba lucero.**

**-vaya que agradable este lugar, te dicen raro, como en nuestra casa-Juan no se afectaba por los comentarios.**

**-y tu tienes novia Juan-Ramón le preguntaba.**

**-bueno que sea secreto de cocina, si tengo y es la piloto Vanesa-Juan les contestaba de forma natural, ya que le agradaron las personas.**

**-vaya 4 pilotos y todos están enamorados si los jefes se enteran estarán en problemas-Jorge decía en tono de broma y era callado por Lucero.**

**-no tiene que salir de ****aquí, el que diga algo va ser la comida de mañana-Ramón le decía a sus ayudantes y todos eran amigables así que obedecerían, aparte de que les agradaron los pilotos.**

**-bueno hay que empezar a disfrutar nuestros alimentos antes de que se enfríen -Jacobo decía aunque no era necesario ya que todos tenían hambre.**

**-quien haya hecho los frijoles le salieron bien-Juan los probaba.**

**-gracias, son mi especialidad, el toque ****es el sudor de la frente-Jorge decía ese comentario, pero a nadie le dio asco ya que entendieron que era el trabajo que se tenia que hacer para que quedaran bien cocidos.**

**-para ser su primera vez, cortaste muy bien las papas en cuadros Armando-Lucero lo felicitaba.**

**-de nada, aunque yo siempre soy el que cocino en nuestra residencia por eso ya tengo practica, pero me pueden decir Mando para acortar el nombre -le respondía.**

**-suena bien Mando sera tu apodo-Ramón decía esas frases y todos prosiguieron.**

**-a ver si me quedo claro, Ramón es el Jefe de cocineros, Jacobo es el sub-jefe, Roberto, lucero, Jorge, Manuel y Samantha son cocineros y Enrique es el que lava la losa, entonces ya se donde es mi área-Juan se decidió a ayudar a Enrique.**

**Pasaron 10 minutos después de que acabaron de comer y todos empezaron a llevar los platos sucios y aparte faltaban los de las demás personas de la instalación, pero Juan empezó primero y Enrique lo ayudo.**

**-con este día ya llevan 3 horas de servicio, se les va ir rápido no se preocupen, a no te informe, Joanna esta afuera Mando y te esta buscando-Ramón le ponía la mirada acusadora y todos los demás se les dibujaba una sonrisa.**

**-envidia o que a mi si me quieren-Mando les decía en tono amable.**

**-yo te apoyo carnal, son una bola de envidiosos-Juan se unía a los comentarios, pero seguía lavando los platos. **

**-ya van a presumir los hermanos con sus relaciones-Roberto hablaba.**

**-no es por echarle mas leña al fuego, pero tenemos una cita a las 2000 horas-Juan seguía hablando.**

**-que envidia con ustedes-Manuel decía mientras estaba sentado.**

**-y les van a comprar algo o van a ir con las manos vacías-Lucero les preguntaba **

**-después le voy a comprar algo, ahorita estoy pobre, ayer la invite a cenar y gaste mucho-Juan ya había terminado su parte del trabajo.**

**-tenia claro que esa piloto era muy creída y agresiva-Jorge preguntaba mientras estaba acostado en el suelo.**

**-nunca juzgues o hagas caso antes de conocer a las personas-Jacobo le decía. **

**Mando volvía y estaba algo mas feliz de lo común y se sentaba en una de las bancas.**

**-tan rápido volviste, pensé que te ibas a ir con ella-Juan le decía a su hermano mientras los presentes se reían.**

**-de que se ríen ustedes o no tiene valor para ****decírmelo-Mando se veía un poco enojado.**

**-primero acomódate el cuello de la playera, el poco cabello que tienes y límpiate la cara que la tienes llena de lápiz labial- Lucero le decía.**

**-a se dieron cuenta-Mando lo había hecho a propósito y todos se sonrieron.**

**-a mi carnal, ya se esta haciendo un pervertido, saben algo aquí esta bien como para platicar y no quiero oírme barbero o lambiscon, pero me caían bien todos y me pueden decir hipócrita pero les digo la verdad-Juan les decía.**

**-ustedes también nos caían bien, la verdad que cuando los veíamos pensamos que eran mas creídos por ser pilotos pero son buenas personas y sencillas-Jorge parecía ser el mas sincero del grupo.**

**-ya me van a ser llorar-Mando les decía.**

**-no quiero interrumpir su conversación pero ya pasan de las cuatro de la tarde y pues a como an dicho tienen una cita en unas horas y tienen que prepararse- Roberto les decía a los Hermanos.**

**-tiene razón, bueno fue un placer saludarlos y mañana nos vemos, nos la pasamos bien aunque fue un trabajo largo-Juan se despedía de todos e igual su hermano.**

**Los Hermanos se dirigieron corriendo a su apartamento, pero hubo platica en el trayecto.**

**-que necesitaba Joanna-Juan le preguntaba a su hermano.**

**-nada solo quería saludarme y preguntarme como me iba-Mando le preguntaba.**

**-va algo serio lo suyo verdad-Juan lo volvía a cuestionar.**

**-tal vez y tu que, también piensan tener planes a futuro no-Mando lo cuestionaba a el.**

**-es la idea, pero ya dejemos eso de un lado hay que apurarnos y disfrutar lo que viene en la noche-Juan se veía contento.**

**3 horas y media de gritos , de indecisiones después de que no sabían que ponerse los hermanos Meza ya estaban listos.**

**-no puede ser carnal, te tardas mas que una mujer en bañarte y vestirte-Mando lo regañaba.**

**-quiero estar presentable para esta noche y aparte no me tardo tanto-Juan se defendía.**

**-bueno yo voy a llevar mi carta y a ver si le gusta y tu que nada a Vanesa o que-Mando llevaba la carta en la mano.**

**-no se me ocurre nada,que me sugieres, espera los papeles se están intercambiando o que-Juan se decia a si mismo.**

**Los hermanos se apresuraron a salir y a dirigirse a los apartamentos de las pilotos.**

**Juan tocaba la puerta y Vanesa abría la puerta, llevaba una ombliguera color gris y un pantalón negro, Joanna a su vez llevaba una blusa blanca con botones y un pantalón café.**

**-no puede ser, me voy a quedar ciego con tanta belleza-Juan lo decía al mismo tiempo que pasaban.**

**-ni con tantas palabras van a conseguir acción esta noche- Vanesa hizo ese comentario que le saco una risa a los pilotos.**

**-negativo, no somos de esos, pero y que vamos a cenar, que yo creo que va ser muy sabroso-Mando preguntaba y después dijo-Joanna te traje una carta que yo escribí a ver si te gusta.**

**-que detallista-se acercaba y le daba un beso.**

**-ya cabrones les voy a echar agua- Juan se quitaba, mientras decía esas palabras.**

**-no les tenga envidia, tu también puedes recibir tu parte-Vanesa le daba un beso a Juan.**

**Después**** de esa parte cursi, los invitados y anfitrionas empezaron a servir la comida que eran enchiladas suizas(era la comida favorita de los pilotos Meza).**

**-no puede ser, no comía esta cosa desde hace varios años, mi madre era la que las preparaba-Juan recordaba cuando era niño.**

**-Mando le dijo a Joanna, por eso hicimos eso-Vanesa le respondía.**

**-entonces con que para eso fue verdad-Juan recordaba cuando Joanna buscaba a Mando.**

**Ya cuando estaban comiendo.**

**-en realidad los invitamos para que sepan un poco mas de nuestro pasado, aparte de que nos an confesado mucho-Joanna le decía a los dos hermanos.**

**-en serio, bueno esto va ser interesante aunque si no quieren pues no lo hagan, a nadie se obliga-Juan le respondía mientras comía.**

**-estuvimos presentes cuando el Kaiju ataco cabo san lucas-Vanesa le decía.**

**-no puede ser, eso si que fue horrible, pero lo importante es que sobrevivieron y están aquí con nosotros haciéndonos los hombres mas felices del mundo-Juan al fin intentaba ser dulce y amigable**

**-gracias pero aun así, ni crean que la van a tener fácil, después los vamos a presentar a nuestros padres-Vanesa se volvía a poner feliz.**

**Los hermanos se voltearon a ver y con la mirada se entendieron- valió madre suegros.**

**después**** de la comida y la platica cada quien se fue con su acompañante a diversas partes del apartamento, Mando y Joanna a la sala , Juan y Vanesa a a terraza que había.**

**Terraza 2125 Horas.**

**-no pensé que fueras una sobreviviente del ataque de un Kaiju, me alegro por eso-Juan le decía mientras estaban agarrados de la mano.**

**-tengo ganas de voltear a ver el mar y que no me de la sensación de que saldrá uno del mar-Vanesa veía el mar por eso decía esa frase.**

**-no te preocupes, mientras este aquí ninguna de esas cosas, te hará daño a ti o a tu hermana-Juan la miraba a los ojos y después decía- mira ese policía esta obteniendo dinero de manera ilegal, pinchi corrupto.**

**-ya cállate, nos vas a ser que nos metamos en problemas-Vanesa le decía y se lo acercaba para que le diera un beso.**

**-ta bien, aunque no nos pueden hacer nada, pero ya que también voy a ser corrupto y acepto el beso-Juan se callaba.**

**sala 2125 horas**

**-vaya estaba muy buena la comida, quien la preparo-Mando le preguntaba.**

**-fuimos las dos y gracias por la carta, de que se trata-Joanna le preguntaba.**

**-pues tienes que leerla, siempre quieres que te de pistas, pero mayormente, es de las primeras veces que nos conocimos y es todo lo que te voy a decir-Mando se veía sonrojado.**

**-entonces la leeré cuando te vayas-Joanna se acostaba a un lado de el.**

**Apartamento de los Meza 0200 horas.**

**Los hermanos Meza se habían quedado dormidos en las casas de sus novias, así que solo se lavaron los dientes se quitaron los pantalones y se volvieron a dormir.**

* * *

******15 de diciembre de 2024 1650 horas.**

**Cuando el sujeto abrió la puerta de su casa, se podía observar que estaba limpia, entro el primero y después Mako y dijo- bienvenida a mi guarida, espero que sea de su agrado, déjeme abrirle a los muchachos.  
**

**Abrió**** la puerta que daba al patio de la casa y entraron varios perros, eran mayormente perros callejeros pero se veían que el se encargaba de alimentarlos y cuidarlos.**

**-espero que no sea una molestia los animales, estaban muy chicos cuando los saque de su miseria, pero son educados y nada violentos, si la situación no lo amerita claro-el sujeto los acariciaba.**

**-claro que no molestan-Mako le respondía mientras los tocaba, a lo lejos se escuchaba el movimiento de**** un convoy de tres vehículos militares.**

**-ya llegaron sus amigos, quietos muchachos- les decía a sus perros.**

**Se escuchaba que abrieron el cancel y alguien entraba.**

**-Stacker bienvenido , esta en su casa, que cuenta el trabajo ya le mataron a todos los niños, vamos muchachos saluden al mariscal-le ordenaban a sus perros que lo olieran.**

**-veo que cambio de estilo de vida-el mariscal se dirigía respetuosamente a el.**

**-me va bien, asaltar camiones de provisiones de los millonarios deja mucho-le enseñaba los rifles que tenia en las paredes.**

**-Mako puede retirarse ahora me toca a mi-el mariscal le ordenaba y ella obedecía.**

**-negativo quiero que se quede, ni que fuera a empezar a matar personas ese no es mi estilo-el mariscal negó la orden.**

**-así esta mejor que aprenda del mejor y que necesitan de mi-el sujeto se quitaba el sombrero que tenia y le ordeno a los perros que fueran con el.**

**-tenemos planeado acabar con esta guerra de una vez por toda-el mariscal era directo.**

**-ya veo, acabarla, es como decir que encontraran una cura para la estupidez humana-el sujeto se levantaba y decía ya perdí mucho, por tan poco, por que sera esta vez la diferencia.**

**-esta vez tenemos un plan mas elaborado y aparte su compañero ya acepto-Mako ahora hablaba.**

**En su mente pasaban muchas cosas y después decía- esta bien pero una ****condición.**

**-que necesita-el mariscal hablaba.**

**-quiero que le consigan un buen lugar donde vivir a estos perros-el sujeto terminaba de hablar.**

**-esta bien, señorita Mako tenemos que asignarle un buen lugar a estos animales- el mariscal le ordenaba a su compañera.**

**-oyeron eso muchachos van a vivir mejor, matasara, mantiara- acariciaba a los perros que tenia y dijo- piloto de Jaeger Juan listo para combatir señor- soltaba una risa.**

* * *

**Palabras del escritor**

**Bueno aquí esta este episodio con nuevos personajes, los Becket ya se fueron lo siento pero se tenían que ir, me costaban mucho y no crean que esto ya se va acabar aun falta rato, así que no se alarmen esto tiene para mas.**

**-eso dices, pero la neta me gusto este episodio, mucho besos me gusto-Juan decía.**

**-la verdad a mi también me gusto, espero que lucero no sea un problema en el futuro-Mando le contestaba.**

**en realidad lucero va ser como su consejera de relaciones, asi que van a tener suerte.**

**-gracias a dios un personaje que si va servir, aunque los otros son de relleno ni digas que no-comentaba de los demas cocinero.**

**tal vez, pero no es mi culpa, en una cocina no puede ser para tres personas nada mas después de que cocinan para mas de 200.**

**-bueno aquí dejamos esto, se cuidan y gracias a todos los que leen esto, en especial ya saben a Vannesa, Neko y los demás y si pueden díganle o sugieranle a otras personas que lean esta cosa y dejen un comentario.  
**

**-ya como haces pancho ni que vivieramos de eso, solo diles que se cuiden y por el momento este es el capitulo mas largo.**

**bueno ya oyeron se cuidan y esperan mas de esta cosa al rato camaradas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Recapitulando o resumiendo.**

**a ver, vamos a contar lo que llevamos, bueno primero inicia la historia de dos pilotos Juan y Mando, que manejan un Jaeger que se llama Quetzalcoatl y su segundo Kaiju muerto se llama Matasara una piraña con cuerpo de dinosaurio, después de derrotarlo se conocen a las autoridades que son el capitán Olivera que aparte de ser su superior es su tío y un antiguo piloto de Quetzalcoatl, que su compañero fue su padre y murió desangrado en una pelea.**

**Después**** hay una intervención de los Becket que apenas iniciaban su carrera de pilotos por eso no eran los mejores aun, convivieron un tiempo con lo Mezas y aparte se presentan las pilotos Femeninas Joanna y Vanesa, que fueron juntas con los hermanos a la academia y aparte se da a entender que los pilotos Meza no hubieran podido entrar sin su tío y las pilotos cuentan como los hermanos eran los peores alumnos en los salones, pero en la practica los mejores, después se van desarrollando las relaciones románticas que son Joanna y Mando, después Juan/Vanesa, también Olivera les entrego una carta a sus sobrinos de su padre que solo pedía disculpas por no poder haber estado con ellos, se ve el rencor y odio que Juan le tiene a su padre, a demás se descubre que la madre de ellos fue asesinada, también el capitán sufre un ataque cardíaco que no pasa a mayores.  
**

**Por ultimo ataca otro Kaiju que su nombre era Mantiara, su visión era poder ver las fuentes de energía o donde pasa la electricidad por eso se concentraba en atacar los puntos claves para derrotar a los Jaeger, pero fue detenido a Quetzalcoatl, pero el problema fue que se le había negado intervenir, pero como los pilotos son problemáticos y no les gusta obedecer entraron al combate, lo que les costo empezar a realizar 200 horas de servicio en la ****instalación, que termino por ser en la cocina donde conocieron a ocho personas casi como ellos pero mas educados y obedientes.**

* * *

**26 de Julio de 2017, 1000 horas.**

**simulador de combate.**

**Jaeger desplegado: Quetzalcoatl**

**-haber inútiles, me contaron que desobedecieron una orden , así que tendrán una prueba que para mi persona sera la mas difícil que tengan en un simulador y veremos si para ser tan desobedientes son los mejores -el capitán ya volvía al servicio y recupero su actitud agresiva e humilladora.**

**-el Kaiju que programe se basa en los datos obtenidos de sus anteriores combates, ademas de otros cosas-Humberto les comentaba.**

**-échanos a todos los que tengan obtendrán el mismo resultado, todos abatidos-Juan se oía confiado.**

**-yo no opino lo mismo, esa cosa se escucha complicada-Mando parecía ponerse nervioso.**

**-quiero su mayor esfuerzo y si pierden van a multiplicarse mas horas de su servicio-al capitán le gustaba apostar con los hermanos Meza o mejor dicho retarlos.**

**-acaba de aparecer un Kaiju de clase 3, nombre clave Magnara- la computadora avisaba.**

**Magnara tenia el cuerpo de Mantiara y Komodoron lo que lo hacia rápido la cabeza era como matasara, pero con dientes mas afiliados como el cocodrilo que derrotaron, tenia las garras como navajas y un pulgar como las pinzas de Mantiara, pero la diferencia es que no era tan grande.**

**-esta bien, me retracto esto no va ser tan fácil-Juan empezaba a descartar las estrategias que le habían servido en el pasado.**

**El Kaiju empezó a moverse rápidamente mientras hacia un movimiento de Zig-Zag, cuando llego a una distancia media empezó a rodear al Jaeger**

**-esta cosa no se deja de mover, no tengo un angulo fijo-Mando le decía a su hermano.**

**-no te alteres, porque si no va a valer madre todo y se va a arruinar el asunto-Juan intentaba calmarlo.**

**Magnara dio un salto tremendo que llego a donde estaba Quetzal, lo que los hizo recordar al sapo con el que habían luchado anteriormente así que dedujeron que debía de tener una lengua con púas y le dieron un intento de golpe que no funciono ya que lo logro esquivar.**

**-esta cosa es rápida-Juan lo decia mientras intentaba darle un rodillazo, pero el enemigo logro darle un golpe que regreso la pierna y en un movimiento rapido con las garras del brazo izquierdo lo golpeo en la cabeza que los tumbo, pero se lograron acoplar de nuevo a la batalla.**

**-aparte de rapida inteligente, es como nuestra version Kaiju-Mando hacia ese comentareo pero era callado por su hermano.**

**-no digas idioteses y mejor ponte a planear como acabar con el-Juan intentaba esquivar sus ataques.**

**Magnara salto nuevamente y logro encajar sus garras en el pecho del Jaeger que se defendio golpeando repetidamente el abdomen del Kaiju, pero parecia no acerle nada, hasta que disparo una lanza que tumbo al mounstro y llevandose al Jaeger con el y en la poca profun**

**didad que habia se agarraron a golpes repetidamente y lograron tomar el cuello del Kaiju y se volvieron a levantar, pero la caracteristica especial de el es que segragaba una sustancia resbalosa lo que hizo que se soltara.**

**-con un carajo esta cosa esta adaptada para luchar o que-Juan ahora era el que renegaba.**

**-les dije que no seria tan facil y como van los marcadores les esta ganando- el capitan les hablaba y se empezaba.**

**va empezar en la instrumental**

** es una simulacion y por eso no es real**

** guardate la batalla Kaiju y vete a tu funeral**

** tengo una mala noticia**

** para tu familia**

** te quedan sesenta segundos de vida**

**Mando decia esa parte como rapeando aunque no le iba tan bien.**

**-no la chingues carnal, te crees rapero ahora o que-Juan se reia por la parte que dijo.**

**-si no sabes Jacobo fue rapero de esos callejeros pero lo tuvo que dejar-Mando le contestaba, casi riendo pero seguian peleando.  
**

**-puro pandillero en la cocina entonces no-Juan le respondia.**

**-concentrese piloto y dejen de jugar a las luchas-el capitan le decia a los dos pilotos.**

**A Joanna la quiero desvestir**

**asi que te voy a enseyar a fluir**

**para que puedas competir**

**Mando volvia a hacer otras de sus rimas aunque le iba siguiendo mal.**

**suenan las trompetas**

**Jaeger en banquetas**

**conmigo no te entrometas**

**los Kaiju me respetan**

**los agarro como marionetas**

**Juan decia ahora esa linea.**

**-asi se ase cuando tienes pontencial-Juan se reia de el.**

**Los dos gigantes seguian luchando y parecia que la balanza seguia inclinada a favor del Kaiju, ya que aparte de no poder ser agarrado, esquivaba los golpes que le intentaban dar.**

**-que idiota soy, tenemos que salir del agua y dirigirnos a la costa- se movian en direccion contraria al kaiju.**

**-parece que ya se dieron cuenta-el capitan sonreia.**

**-si el mariscal estuviera aqui y no en una de sus reuniones se sorprenderia con nuestra estrategia-Juan decia eso mientras se intentaban mover mas rapido para no ser alcanzados.**

**Magnara saltaba a la espalda del Jaeger , pero los hermanos reaccionaron sacudiendose antes de que encajara las garras lo que hizo caer al Kaiju, pero la criatura era rapido y se levanto de inmediato pero no pudo bloquear el rodillaso que le impacto en el rostro.  
**

**-no le pegues en la cara lo vas a dejar mas feo de lo que esta-Mando le daba una patada y lo bueno es que estaban a baja profundidad.**

**La batalla parecia equilibrarse ya que el Jaeger se movia mas rapido, aunque podia a ver daños colaterales con los edificios pero era una simulacion asi que no habia tanto problema, el enemigo se movio casi embistiendo pero los hermanos lograron esquivarlo y disparale una lanza en la pierna que lo que lo hizo caer, cuando se acercaban para seguir combatiendo, el Kaiju levanto uno de sus brazos y encajandolo en los costados del Jaeger pasando una capa de blindaje pero no causo daños tan graves, con un ataque cordinado usando los brazos lograron romperselo al Kaiju y lo sacaron facilmente.  
**

**-creo que va necesitar un yeso muy grande para reponerselo-Juan lo decia riendo, aunque Mando estaba concentrado en la batalla.**

**Magnara se volvio a levantar e intento morder los circuitos y cables expuestos algo que no se lo permitirian tan facil , los Meza le dieron varios golpes en el rostro, volviendolo a dejar en el suelo, pero antes de acabar definitivamente con el la criatura se agarro de el y se auto-destruyo, aniquilando al Jaeger y media ciudad en el proceso.**

**-les gusto la sorpresa-el capitan veia a los dos hermanos que tenian la cara de " que chingados fue eso".**

**-y esa tonteria que fue señor la verdad no conozco ningun Kaiju que haga eso-Juan volteaba a verlo.**

**-era una sorpresa que les tenia reservado espero que les haya gustado-el capitan se reia.**

**-otra vez-Juan le decia al capitan mientras le apuntaba.**

**Despues de varios intentos mas que fueron aproximadamente unos 10 lograron derrotar al Kaiju(ya que descubrieron que tenia un saco con un quimico que al mezclarse con la baba que soltaba hacia un potente explosivo)**

**Vestidores de los pilotos 1750 horas.**

**-me quito el sombrero ante ese Magnara, la verdad que es un problema, espero que no existan de esos en la vida real, porque si no estamos jodidos-Juan le decia a su hermano.**

**-tienes mucha razon pero con la practira seran mas faciles, creo yo-Mando se ponia una playera verde militar.**

**-asi que quieres desvestir a Joanna no, picaron-Juan lo volteaba a ver.**

**-no se de que hablas-Mando le decia.**

**-no te hagas cuando soltaste una de tus rimas, empezaste con esa frase-Juan lo seguia viendo con la mirada acusadora.**

**-tenia que rimar con lo demas por eso use esa frase, no creas que soy un pervertido como tu-Mando le respondia pero estaba sonrojado.**

**-a mi no me engañas con tu papel de monaguillo, del que soy el correcto y demas cosas-Juan le decia.  
**

**-si hablamos de enfermos sexuales, que fue eso que cuando hicimos el enlace, vi imagenes de Vanesa vestida de vaquerita y despues de conejita-Mando se defendia.**

**-oye soy un hombre asqueroso y tu que nunca te imaginas a Joanna vestida asi o que-Juan no se avergonzaba.**

**-que interes tienes en nuestra relacion, preocupate por la tuya-Mando se oia un poco molesto.**

**-la verdad no quiero que te dejen por ser muy nervioso, nomas se que le entras a los besos y lo demas que-Juan seguia hablando del mismo tema.**

**-explicate con lo demas a que te refieres-Mando seguia avergonzado.**

**-tu sabes tocar, manosear- era interrumpido por Mando callandolo y diciendo-ya te entendi no necesito que comentes mas al respecto.**

**-te lo digo de carnal, si no quieres que se deje de interesar por ti demuestrale mas amor, pero ya vamonos tenemos que ayudar a hacer la cena-**

**cocina 1805 horas.**

**-que paso raza, ya llegamos a preparar los sagrados alimentos espero que sean faciles-Juan saludaba a todos.**

**-supimos los de su simulacion y que fueron derrotados varias veces, bueno el alimento sera sencillo, son sandwich-el jefe Ramon comentaba.**

**-no puede ser, hasta yo solo puedo hacer esto-Mando respondia ya que se sorprendio del menu.**

**-es la cena, aparte muy pocos vienen-Jacobo le explicaba porque esos alimentos se prepararian.**

**-a no les dije, Mando quiere desvestir a Joanna-Juan hacia adrede ese comentario.**

**-vaya pense que eras ma serio muchacho-Jorge le decia y todos rieron, pero a mando no le causo gracia.**

**-no tenias que decirlo a todos-parecia molesto.**

**-ya relajate, nadie ve mal que interese Joanna es parte del enamoramiento-Ramon le decia a Mando.**

**-si aparte debe de ver quien manda-Roberto decia eso gritando y recibia un golpe de lucero y decia-ya callense no ven que van a ofender al niño.**

**-esta raza nada mas uno dice un comentario y lo acaban a burlas-Mando se relajaba mas.**

**-es como Enrique y samantha, saben que se gustan y no se dicen nada-Jacobo les decia a los dos jovenes que estaban presentes.**

**-mientras yo este aqui nadie toca a mi hermana- Manuel se veai agresivo. **

**-no seas aguafiestas niño- Jorge le daba un zape en la nuca.**

**en eso sono el celular de Juan y se apresuro a contestarlo ya que Vanesa le hablaba y dijo- me disculpan, mi amada me esta buscando y si no contesto pues me da unos buenos chingazos.  
**

**-y a mi me decia el mandilon-Mando comentaba mientras Juan se retiraba.**

**Despues de que pasaron unas cuantas horas y muy pocas personas fueran a los comedores a cenar, solo fue Joanna que fue a ver a Mando y tuvieron una cena improvisada, aunque lucero se lucio haciendo un flan con fresas(sabia mas de reposteria que todos) y Roberto compartio una botella de vino tinto que tenia en su coleccion y para que no cenaran Sandwich Jorge hizo una arrachera otra de sus tantas especialidades, pero no serian gratis los favores y querian saber que paso despues de la cena y mas porque los dos copilotos abandonaron el lugar.**

**- a mi se me hace que alguien va tener diversion esta noche-Juan decia mientras los demas reian.**

** -y tu que no vas a ir con Vanesa-Jacobo le preguntaba.**

**-esta algo molesta por que no le hable en todo el dia, si estaba en entrenamiento-le repondia serio.**

**-bueno ya acabaste hoy con tu servicio te puedes retirar e intentar solucionar la situacion-Ramon le decia y el solo tomaba sus cosas y se iba.**

**apartamento Meza 0100 horas.**

**Juan aun seguia despierto esperando a que llegara su hermano, pero como ya era tarde, los ojos ya no tenian tanto aguante asi que apago la luz y se decidio a dormir y ver si en la mañana se encontraria a su hermano y no saliera con la noticia que fue secuestrado o algo por el estilo.**

* * *

**Palabras del escritor.**

**Bueno aqui otro capitulo, solo para informarles que tal vez empieze a tardar en subir un capitul dias, maximo 1 semana, pero por mientras hay que disfrutarlos y como ven este episodio estuvo mas picaron sin caer en lo pervertido y a ver que pasa acaso tuvo diversion(creo que no tengo que explicar que es diversion verdad) esta noche mando no lo se,tendran problemas Juan con vanesa o esta siendo atacada por las hormonas, bueno nos leemos y se cuidan**


	14. Chapter 14

**El capitulo va ser un sueño o Flashback de de Juan, cuando estuvieron en la academia, si quieren mas me avisan.  
**

* * *

**Academia en las islas Kodiak 20 de mayo de 2015.**

**Despues de un largo viaje en avion los hermanos se dispusieron a realizar lo que proseguia ya como obtener su identificacion, instalarce en sus lugares respectivos y no arruinarlo.**

**-al fin, estar con tanta gente me asfixia y mas si son extrangeros-Juan se estiraba por las horas que duro el viaje.**

**-sigo sin entender como es que quedamos, no somos los mejores que digamos-Mando se rascaba la nuca.**

**-no importa eso, ya quedamos aqui y pues tenenmos que esforzarnos-Juan tomaba su maleta y se dirigian a las oficinas donde les darian las indicaciones de lo que seguia hacer.**

**Despues de recibir podria decirse una bienvenida y una introduccion de lo que se haria cada piloto se retiro a sus respectivos cuartos de estancia.**

**-ta bien el lugar no, si le metieron dinero al lugar y cuando digo que le metieron dinero es que gastaron para construirlo-Juan seguia avanzando por los pasillos.**

**-parece que si, haber como esta cuando inicien las practicas o clase mañana-Mando seguia avanzando, evadia a uno que otro y el sabia que no todos tendrian la opurtunidad de manejar un Jaeger. **

**-aqui esta nuestro maldito hogar, el 875-Juan empezaba a abrir la puerta y pudo notar que el cuarto no era tan grande, tenia una litera, un escritorio no tan grande y no tenia baños, asi que se tendrian que usar los de las instalaciones que estaban cerca.**

**-pense que venia a una escuela no a una prision-Mando ahora observaba el cuarto y Juan ya estaba adentro.**

**-deja de llorar, aparte ya es tarde y tenemos que dormirnos temprano para poder levantarnos, ya que entramos a las 0700 horas.**

**Los hermanos casi no socializaron ese dia ya que les interesaba descansar se acostaron aproximadamente a las 2100 horas, para poder levantarse aunque no seria necesario el despertador.**

**21 de mayo de 2015 0500 horas dormitorio 875**

**Una persona de unos 30 años entraba a la habitacion- levantense malditos inuteles, no estan de vacaciones-les empezaba a gritar y casi golpear.**

**-e, que chingadoz dejen dormir-Juan se despertaba y apenas sabia que pasaba hasta que sintio los golpes con una barra y se apresuro a levantarse.**

**-callense y levantense, a los de mas bajo nivel se les exige mas-el militar seguia gritando hasta que ya no fue necesario.**

**5 minutos despues en las canchas deportivas o de carreras como le quieran decir.**

**-mas rapidos soldados no tengo todo el dia- ya se habia presentado y era el sargento Roger Hock.**

**-si señor-gritaban los dos al mismo tiempo aunque armando era el que estaba mas cansado.**

**-mantenga el paso copiloto meza-seguia corriendo y sin voltear a ver.**

**pasaron otros 10 minutos corriendo, sin detenerse y se podia ver que Mando ya no podia seguir y se detuvo un momento, en ese instante el sargento se regreso a donde estaba el y le dijo- continue avanzando copiloto o le va ir peor conmigo- terminando esas palabras Mando empezo de nuevo a correr.**

**otros 20 minutos y despues de que acabaron de correr tuvieron un momento para tomar agua y descansar, pero pasado ese tiempo era la hora de ponerse a hacer abdominales, lagartijas, sentadillas etc. Pasaron otros 30 minutos y se daba por concluido el ejercicio matutino y el resto del tiempo fue para que los aspirantes desayunaran, se bañaran y asistieran a sus clases correspondientes.  
**

**Aula de anatomia Kaiju 0705 horas.**

**-apurate acuerdate que al profesor no le gusta que lleguemos tarde-Juan decia eso mientras corrian por los pasillos, auque evitaban hacer eso cuando veia a un guardia y demas personas importantes.**

**-como sabes que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde, si apenas va ser nuestra primera clase-Mando preguntaba aunque no le interesaba llegar a una conclusion.**

**-lo presiento, aunque ojala no ocurra nada malo-Juan tocaba la puerta del aula y pedia permiso para entrar.**

**-son ustedes los pilotos meza no, pueden pasar el sargento me informo que podria llegar tarde, aunque no se acostumbre, si no recibo un aviso de su encargado de que llegaran tarde se quedan afuera entendido-era una mujer de 30 años o mas, se llamaba Susana Miller.  
**

**Los hermanos se apresuraron a entrar, pudieron notar que sus butacas estaban enfrente y pues que se le va hacer a sentarse.**

**pasaron unos cuantos minutos y empezaron a introducirse en el tema de los Kaiju, tanto en las partes vulnerables donde atacar etc.**

**-a ver pilotos Meza, cual es la parte donde ustedes atacarian principalmente-Susana les pregunta ya que Juan no dejaba de hablar.**

**-yo atacaria el craneo o la cabeza como ustedes le digan-Juan le contestaba rapidamente.**

**- y si la criatura no se deja, como le van a ser-era una de las mujeres que se encontraban atras.**

**-a mi me preguntaron mi opinion, no a usted señorita-Juan le contestaba algo molesto.  
**

**-no quiero discuciones y pida la palabra para la proxima aspirante Rivas-la profesora intervenia para que no se iniciara un debate.**

**pasaron 60 minutos cuando terminaron la clase de anatomia.**

**-alguien se aburrio o soy yo el que nada mas se aburrio-Juan les preguntaba a los presentes.**

**-por eso no se te callas en todo el dia-Vanesa le decia algo que no le agrado a Juan.**

**-yo tambie me aburri algo aunque despues se puso interesante- era uno de los demas aspirantes se llamaba Dante y parecia hispano.**

**-interesante en serio, nada mas nos dijeron que esas cosas mayormente tienen caracteristicas de reptiles y eso ya lo sabemos-era el hermano menor de Dante y se llamaba Samuel.**

**-tienes mucha razon camarada y de que parte de latinoamerica vienen-Juan era el que hablaba otra vez.**

**-somos de colombia- los dos hermanos contestaban al mismo tiempo.**

**-vinieron a vender cocaina o que, ya no se enojen, nosotros somos mexicanos y tenemos el esteriotipo de que solamente comemos tacos asi que se pueden defender diciendonos eso-Juan volvia a decirlo pero en un tono mas amable.**

**-en realidad solo convivir una hora contigo me doy cuenta de que eres un idiota-Vanesa se molestaba cada vez mas.**

**-no te preocupes con lo de la cocaina, uno se acostumbra de que le digan eso-Dante respondia.**

**-si me caen mal que califiquen a la gente por cosas insignificante y que le pasa aspirante Vanesa, esta en sus dias-Juan decia eso y le tiraban un no se ustedes piensen un estuche o algo asi.**

**-disculpen por la tardanza pero teniamos que resolver unas cosas-entraba un hombre con traje militar y decia- mi nombre es Hoter Dufman-terminaba de decir eso y Juan solto una risa, que no paso desapercibido- que le causa gracia aspirante-hacia una pausa para que le dijera su nombre.  
**

**-mi nombre es Juan Meza señor-le decia cruzado de brazos y no estaba sentado derecho.**

**-entonces es hijo de- Juan le afirmaba antes de que terminar- bueno lo siento pero tenemos que guardar respeto entre nosotros, asi que me disculpa pero se va tener que retirar y aprender a no reirse de los nombres de los demas, tambien su compañero-terminaba, Juan se levantaba y tambien Mando aunque no fuera responsable, pero no quiso discutir.  
**

**Afuera del aula.**

**-que fue eso, por que te rieste del nombre de Hoter Dufman, no lo encuentro gracia-Mando lo regañaba.**

**-no se tal vez fue por la impresion pero tienes razon, no da gracia-Juan le confirmaba la respuesta.**

**-que hacen aqui deberian estar en clases, no me digan que los sacaron del salon-el sargento les preguntaba y ellos le afirmaron con la cabeza y les dijo- bueno no van a tener un descanso de una hora, asi que vamos al gimnasio a levantar pesas y despues vuelven 10 minutos antes de que empieze la otra-el sargento Koch se veia molesto.  
**

**ya en el trayecto.**

**-una pregunta y espero que no sea irrespetuoso, pero porque nos esta siguiendo o enfocandoze solamente en nosotros- Mando le preguntaba formalmente.**

**-salieron muy bajo en el examen de seleccion, asi que me asignaron a ustedes y darles un poco de mas apoyo-el sargento le respondia amablemente.**

**50 minutos despues de hacer pesas los aspirantes volvieron al salon para recibir su proxima clase y cuando entraban al salon.**

**-ya volvieron los idiotas-Vanesa les volvia decir cosas( la muchacha era muy llevada).**

**-que te hicimos para que nos pases ofendiendo, la verdad no te digo nada para que no te enojes-Juan le respondia.**

**-a la mejor quiere llamar tu atencion Juan-Dante intervenia.**

**-nadie pidio tu opinion colombiano-Vanesa le gritaba.  
**

**-ya callense ustedes, parece que no vienen a ser pilotos de Jaeger-era unos pilotos que estaban al final de una fila, eran de color blanco y se llamaban Jock y Huper, eran de nacionalidad Holandesa.**

**-mis compas los holandeses que cuentan, todo bien-Juan trataba de socializar.  
**

**-no vinimos para hacer amigos y menos de ustedes-Jock respondia el saludo, a lo que Juan decidio ignorar.  
**

** comedores de la academia ****1300 horas**

**-si van a servir comida en platos de metal, mejor no lo hagan-Juan renegaba y se dirigia a la mesa donde estaban Dante y Samuel que le habian apartado un lugar y aparte habia espacio para mas.**

**-miren quien se nos unio-Dante apuntaba a otros dos pilotos(uno se llamaba Javier y la otra Dayan).**

**-vaya mas diversidad cultural y de donde son camaradas-Juan les preguntaba.**

**-venimos o somos de Argentina-Dayan era la primera en contestar ya que Javier era mas serio.**

**Juan no podia dejar de escuchar comentarios de Jock y Huper, pero aunque fueran en holandes parecia que se estaban burlando de ellos y Mando sabia que era lo que pensaba su carnal. **

**-no hagas ninguna estupidez-Mando le decia.**

**-no te preocupes voy a ir a ser conocidos-se levantaba con su charola que no sabia ni que estaba comiendo e iba donde estaban los holandeses y les decia- parece que empezamos con el pie izquierdo asi porque no nos tratamos bien.  
**

**-con un idiota como tu que no se toma nada serio, no gracias-Huper le respondia casi con despresio.**

**-tu eres Jock y Huper verdad-Juan los cuestionaba.**

**-si porque preguntas-antes de que Jock terminara de hablar recibio un derechazo en la mandibula y Huper intento defenderse golpeando los costados de Juan pero logro bloquer y contraatacar dirigiendose al pecho de Huper dejandolo tirado, pero Jock ya se habia recuperado e intento vengarze pero antes de lograrse levantar completamente Mando le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro rompiendole la nariz y dejandolos ahora completamente en el suelo.  
**

**-les pregunte su nombre porque no me gusta golpear desconosidos-Juan les decia y los guardias llegaban para detenerlos y le decia a su hermano- no se las hagas de problemas y no pasa nada-ponia sus manos en la nuca.  
**

**-ya se que no debo hacer nada carnal-Mando lo imitaba.**

**25 minutos despues de que fueron detenidos y llevados a las autoridades superiores.  
**

**-expliquenme exactamente que paso- era la primera vez que los hermanos Meza veian al Mariscal Stacker.**

**-los holandeses se comportaron muy burlescos buscando problemas y nosotros nada mas reaccionamos a la provocacion-Juan respondia.**

**-parece que es cierto, unos pilotos estan a su favor, parece que nadie apoyo a los holandeses-el mariscal les respondia.**

**-no se preocupe señor sera la ultima vez que ellos realizen una actividad de es tipo, yo me encargare-el sargento se oia mas molesto que antes.**

**-esta bien confio en usted, pero por ahora se la pasare, aunque sus privilegios seran negados como poder salir 1 vez cada mes y tendran que hacer guardia de 2100 horas a 0200 horas, pero para la proxima seran expulsados-el mariscal terminaba de hablar y les ordenaba que se retiraban.  
**

**Afuera de la oficina.**

**-que esperan para regresar a sus clases y agradescan que las hermanas Rivas les apoyaron-el sargento les decia a los hermanos que se apuraron para retirarse.**

* * *

**palabras del escritor  
**

**Bueno aqui esta otro episodio si les gusto diganme y algo otros de este tipo o si no quieren diganme y continuo la historia original, bueno despues en la historia se va saber que paso con los pilotos Jaeger que estuvieron con los Meza y tambien se ve porque los hermanos eran buenos luchando y como ven tenian atras al sargento Roger Koch que los traia enfadandolos todo el dia y pues los holandeses eran medio creidos por eso hubo pleito o golpiza, bueno despues nos leemos y se cuidan.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ya que andamos con los sueño, ahora le toca al capitan.

* * *

10 de enero de 2015 1230 horas

Alerta de Kaiju clase 3

Nombre clave: Botrovox

Jaeger desplegado: Quetzalcoatl

-aqui piloto Meza listo para el combate-era un hombre cuarenton, corte militar y sin expresiones.

-igual el copiloto-era el capitan olivera.

-escuchen bien el enemigo es uno de nueva categoria, no sabemos que tan complicado sea, pero ataquen con cuidado y venceran-era el antiguo lider del

Shatterdome de Baja california sur, su nombre era el capitan Mark un sujeto de nacionalidad latinoamericana.

-recibido señor apurandonos para empezar el avanze-el piloto lo decia sin expresion alguna.

-que estas nervioso carlos o haci esta siempre-Olivera le preguntaba a su hermano.

-ya me conoces-seguia sin demostrar alguna expresion.

-y que dicen tus hijos, ya hablaste con ellos con respecto a su madre-Olivera seguia cuestionandolo.

-no tengo nada de que hablar con ellos, cualquier cosa que diga no se las devolvera- era de esas personas frias y que no parecian tener emociones.

-al menos se sentiran mejor de que su padre se preocupa por ellos-seguian moviendose sobre el gran oceano.

-no te concierne a ti lo que tenga que ver con ellos, aparte ya estan grandes podran superarlo sin mi- Carlos seguia igual y un poco mas molesto.

-ya no te enojes, aparte son mis sobrinos y me agradan un poco-Olivera los defendia.

-callate y concentrate estamos en una mision, no en el descanso- cortaba el tema muy rapido.

Tardaron unos 10 minutos cuando el Kaiju se hizo presente y listo para luchar, a lo que Quetzalcoatl se apuro a desplegarse( no contaba con lanza, ni escudo, solamente los puños).

-a darle una golpiza hermano-Olivera le decia pero no recibio respuesta.

El kaiju tenia un cuerpo serpentino, una cola larga con una pua al final, dos brazos muy largos y una cabeza tipo anaconda llena de miles de dientes, lo primero que hizo fue sumergirse a una profundidad donde seria dificil de localizar lo cual el Jaeger solo se quedo quieto y espero para atacar, desde la profundidad emergio la cabeza que ataco el cuello del robot pero que lograron quitarse muy rapidamente aunque se habia llevado unos cuantos pedazos de metal. La situacion se estaba poniendo tensa ya que la cola era un gran problema ya que ataca el casco del robot y tenian que evadir constantemente.

-tenemos que arrancarle esa pua no carnal-Olivera le decia pero se veia que estaba muy concentrado en los suyo, pero un dolor le recorrio todo el brazo.

La pua habia logrado perforar el antebrazo izquierdo del Jaeger y desplego mas puas que evitaban arrancarlas con facilidad sin perder mas material, aunque Carlos aprovecho para tomar la cola y arrancarla ya fuera con sus propias manos, no tardo tiempo para que Botrovox arrancara su pua llevando una parte con el dejandolo inserbible.

-te dije que no te distrajeras con comentarios estupidos-Se podia notar la molestia en su rostro, mientras que Olivera se agarraba el brazo.

El Kaiju ahora se dirigia corriendo a toda velocidad enfocandose en el lado derecho y asi acabar con su objetivo, pero no se lo permitirian tan facil y recibio un buen derechazo tumbandolo, utilizo su cola para hacer lo propio con ellos y abalanzarse sobre el atacando el pecho perforando varias capas de blindaje, pero recibio otro derechazo ahora en los costados tumbandolo de nuevo y esperaron a volver a ser atacado, Botrovox utilizo su cola y logro perforar el casco y casi a uno de sus pilotos, pero era el momento que esperaron y despues de un fuerte forsegeo lograron arrancarle la pua y utilizarla en su contra encajandosela repetidamente en la cabeza, aunque no salieron ilesos de esa estrategia y el Jaeger recibio muchos rasguños y en otros casos le fueron arrancadas pedazos enteros de material.

-al fin acabo no hermano-olivera le hablaba despues de un tiempo de silencio.

-alguna vez, piensas que caulquier dia puede ser el ultimo- se quitaba los arnes que lo mantenian unidos al Jaeger y se agarraba cerca del estomago.

-que te paso a ti la pua del Kaiju- se desacoplaba y se acercaba rapidamente a el para ayudarlo.

-negativo un pedazo de metal del casco aunque la pua ayudo un poco, tal vez sea el ultimo dia que nos veamos carnal, fijate en mi casillero hay tengo una carta para mis chiquillos entregaselas de mi parte- seguia quejandose y tosia algo de sangre.

paso media hora antes de que los equipos de rescate llegaran, era demasiado tarde el piloto tenia mas de 20 minutos de muerto y el traje de olivera estaba manchado de sangre.

11 de noviembre de 2015 1000 horas

Homenaje a los caidos.

Juan Carlos Meza Lozoya

El mariscal, el capitan Mark y el resto del personal de la instalacion se encotraba en uno de los cementerios cercanos, los discursos fueron cortos, no hubo llantos y al final todo fue silencio.

1140 horas.

-ordene que se presentara olivera por que le tengo una propuesta-el mariscal se dirigia formalmente.

-si se trata de volverse a subir a un Jaeger no cuente conmigo-le respondia friamente el poco sentido de humor y felicidad se habia ido en el.

-es algo un poco mejor, el capitan Mark pronto se va retirar y como usted desafortunadamente no tiene compañero podia ser un reemplazo y como conoce perfectamente el funcionamiento de todo no se le dificultara-se dirgia de la misma manera de siempre.

-ser el lider y mandar a pilotos a luchar y donde posiblemente nunca regresen-Oliver contestaba un poco molesto, pero las palabras que pronuncio el mariscal lo hicieron dudar- sus sobrinos hicieron el examen para pilotos.

-sabe como obtener lo que quiere verdad mariscal, esta bien pero una condicion si se me otorga el trabajo mis sobrinos seran mandados a este Shatterdome- Olivera ponia esas condiciones y el mariscal aceptaba.

Fin del sueño.

* * *

PALABRAS DEL ESCRITOR

bueno gente como no e podido escribir bien bien, le tengo este mini-capitulo donde se explica lo que paso con el capitan y su hermano mas detallado, no se preocupen ya va seguir la hisoria de siempre, aunque si me voy a tardar un poco mas, bueno no tengo mas que decirle, comenten, digan si les gusto, que cosas quieren leer yo que se, bueno se cuidan y nos leemos


	16. Chapter 16

**27 de julio de 2017 0740 horas.**

**Después de una larga noche Juan fue despertado por su hermano.**

**-ya amaneció carnal, ya levántate-Mando lo movía.**

**-que quieres, tuve un sueño bien loco-Juan se sorprendía por la llegada de su hermano.**

**-a si y de que se trataba tu sueño- guardaba silencio para que se lo contara.**

**-era cuando llegamos a la academia y que conocimos a nuestros camaradas latinos, no sabes que paso con ellos- Juan le cuestionaba.**

**- ya me acorde de Dante y su carnal samuel y también de Javier y Dayan ya me acuerdo- Mando se ponía algo serio.**

**-que porque te entro la depresión- Juan lo veía dudoso.**

**-en realidad no lo recuerdas-Juan le hacia la negación y volvía a hablar- Dante y Samuel lucharon con un Kaiju a principios de 2017, su Jaeger se llamaba Minos y lucharon contra uno que se llamaba Deyuca, lograron derrotarlo pero murieron en el proceso y por que intervinieron el Jaeger de los argentinos Inner Circle que era el de Javier y Dayan.**

**-maldita guerra, mueren tantos en el proceso y apenas los recuerda y no sabes nada de los holandeses a los que le rompimos la cara- intentaba alegrar el momento.**

**-la verdad no- se recargaba en una silla.**

**-ya vamos a dejar de hablar de eso y que como te fue en tu noche de lujuria- se reía un poco y su hermano también.**

**-pues dentro de lo que cabe todo estuvo bien y tranquilo- Mando le respondía.**

**-no te hagas tonto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero hubo acción o no esa es la verdadera pregunta- Juan iba directo al asunto y se levantaba para lavarse los dientes.**

**-a de eso estaba bien, hasta que me quede dormido- Mando le respondía y recibió el ataque de un cepillo de dientes.**

**-eres un tonto muchacho enserio, cuando pienso que no lo eres lo arruinas- Juan le decía molesto.**

**-no era mi culpa el vino tinto hizo su efecto y ya era muy tarde- recibía mas insultos verbales de su hermano.**

**-tienes la oportunidad y la dejas ir, la palabra que estoy buscando es, eres un pendejo- Juan ya lo decía en un tono mas calmado.**

**-y tu,Vanesa no esta muy contenta que digamos- Mando le comentaba.**

**-esta loca, nomas porque no le hable ayer porque si no recuerdas estábamos muy ocupados, se enojo y me empezó a reclamar que no se que y puras tonterías.**

**-yo solo te digo que no seas tonto y la pierdas recuerda que tu fuiste el que te acercaste a ella y le pediste-Mando se levantaba para irse.**

**simulador 1100 horas prueba especial.**

**-bueno señores hoy les tengo una propuesta interesante- el capitán se veía un poco raro.**

**-se encuentra bien señor- humberto le preguntaba.**

**-claro, nada mas no pude dormir bien anoche, tuve un maldito sueño- le respondía con buen humor.**

**-de que se trata la sorpresa- Juan le preguntaba gritando y también estaban las piloto Rivas.**

**- sera un enfrentamiento Jaeger contra Jaeger, quetzal contra Izta- El capitán les contestaba y se sorprendieron un poco.**

**- estamos muertos carnal, seria un buen momento para pedirle a vanesa-Mando le decía a Juan y soltaban una risa nerviosa.**

**-no la hacen, va ser muy fácil esta batalla-Juan se veía confiado.**

**Vanesa veía a Juan con una cara de enojo, ya fuera por la discucion de anoche o quien sabe era una chica difícil de entender.**

**-suerte señoritas y que gane el mejor- Mando le decía a las dos pilotos y el Capitán sonreía por su experimento.**

**El campo de batalla era una ciudad con altos edificios y muchas áreas verdes, las reglas habían sido puestas, el que hiciera menos destrozos y usara menos armas de combate seria el ganador.**

**-va ser dificil esto no crees camarada y mas con una vanesa enojada- Mando le soltaba una risas aunque Juan no estaba tan feliz.**

**-ella empezó el pleito no yo, entonces porque se enoja conmigo y especialmente nomas llevo conociendo a Lucero como dos dias y ya cree que somos algo- Juan renegaba continuamente.**

**-ya no te mates con eso, pídele disculpas y todo va a estar bien- Mando le respondía y veía a los lados por si eran atacados.**

**Antes de que pudiera responder algo sintieron un golpe en la espalda que los hizo mover una gran cantidad de metros.**

**-malditas perras- Juan gritaba y Mando le respondía- oye que te hizo mi novia, si tienes problemas con Vanesa es tu bronca.**

**El Jeager de los hermanos se dio una vuelta para luchar contra ellas aunque recibieron una patada en el pecho que casi los tumbo, pero antes de volverse a recuperar recibieron el ataque de uno de los machetes que impacto en el hombro derecho de quetzal.**

**-parece que toda la furia va dirigida hacia ti- Mando le volvía responder pero era silenciado.**

**Cuando se recuperaron completamente iniciaron el intercambio de golpes aunque Izta era un poco mas rápido, pero aun así sus golpes eran bloqueados aunque el cansancio no se hizo esperar en los pilotos de los Jaeger, hasta que Quetzal aprovecho y golpeo el casco y logro tumbarlas.**

**-levántense, que no me gusta pegarles sin que se defiendan-Juan les decía casi burlándose de ellas.**

**-estúpido insolente- Vanesa le respondía pero no estaba disimulando en realidad estaba molesta con el.**

**-no me asusta señorita- Juan le respondía y recibía una ráfaga continua de machetazos y la mayoría de los impactos los recibió el brazo izquierdo ya que desplegaron el escudo.**

**-te agradecería que no la molestaras, ya que yo soy el que recibo la mayoría de los golpes- Mando le decía a su carnal amistosamente.**

**-hay que sacarla de su cordura asi serán mas fáciles de derrotarlas- Juan le decía confiado.**

**-no seas tan cruel- Mando lo intentaba convencer pero al final tuvieron que seguir esa estrategia.**

**Los ataques continuaban aunque el escudo evitaba peores daños y los ataques que realizaban los Meza eran esquivados con facilidad alguien tenia que ceder pero el orgullo de Vanesa y Juan no hacían decidirse aunque la batalla estaba muy pareja, hasta que Quetzal se dejo dañar el machete atravezo el hombro izquierdo momento que aprovecharon para encajar su lanza en el pecho de izta repetidamente, pero no terminaba aun la batalla y el segundo machete rompió la lanza dejando la otra parte en el Jaeger. podría decirse que ahora el robot verde oscuro tenia una especie de espada y no dudaria usarla contra ellas. la batalla no duro mas de unos 5 minutos y al final la batalla termino podria decirse en un empate ya que los dos Jaeger terminaron sumamente dañados e ****inservibles.**

**Fin de la simulación.**

**-buena pelea muchachas- Juan se acercaba para felicitar a las pilotos pero recibió un buen derechaso de Vanesa en el rostro que le abrió una que otra herida que le había hecho el capitán días anteriores.**

**-jódete maldito hipócrita de mierda- Vanesa le respondía molesta.**

**-que chingados pasa contigo mujer y ahora que te hice- Juan se tocaba la parte en donde había recibido el golpe y la miraba con enojo.**

**-pilotos compórtense- el capitan intentaba detener esa discucion con palabras pero siguieron discutiendo.**

**- no me vengas a hablar educadamente que ya no voy a caer con eso, mejor ve con esa tal Lucero con la que te pasas ahora- Vanesa seguía molesta.**

**-sigues con eso, cuantas veces te e dicho que apenas la conozco y en primer lugar nunca la e tratado en otros asuntos que no sean en las horas de servicio, que por cierto me gane por desobedecer al mariscal y el capitan para salvarlas, tambien no me se completo su nombre, no conozco sus gustos y de donde es, en cambio a ti te conozco como desde hace mas de un año- Juan decia esas palabras pero parecian que no eran escuchadas por Vanesa que seguia mas molesta y el capitan observaba callado para ver a que llegaba esa situacion.**

**-no te creo nada, no se como acepte estar contigo, de seguro fue la champaña lo que me hizo caer mas facil- Vanesa le gritaba y casi se retiraba.**

**-dejame decirte algo, nunca te pedi que fueras mi novia, asi que en realidad no tenemos nada, por mi parte cada quien por su lado- Juan no pensaba lo que decia y no sabia que estaba afectando en el proceso.**

**-calmate carnal y piensa lo que dices- Mando le gritaba a su hermano.**

**-a ver ustedes dos pilotos, a como entiendo los pilotos Juan y Vanesa tenian una relacion a escondidas, no puedo permitir que los pilotos de los Jaeger tengan una relacion sentimental, esto no es la preparatoria o la universidad para que me vengan con esas ridiculeces- el capitan se oia molesto y les hacia la seña para que fueran a su oficina.  
**

**-no se preocupe ya no somos nada, asi que por mi que se joda-Vanesa se iba a retirar pero el capitan les dirigia unos gritos a los dos conflictivos para que se reuneran con el.**

**-no necesito discutir sobre esto, por mi que la loca, histerica, creida y presumida siga con su actitud- Juan tambien se pensaba ir.**

**-no le estoy preguntando si quiere estar presente, va a estar hay por su propia decision o si no a la fuerza- el capitan ya no estaba de buen humor.**

**sala del alto mando.**

**-este comportamiento es inaceptable, creo que le e dado muchas libertades y tenemos que cambiar unas reglas- el capitan estaba parado, mientras que Juan y vanesa estaban sentados, pero ahora el capitan se imponía y no los dejaba hablar- veo que su actitud es de unos adolescentes mal portados y gracias a sus actitudes tambien sus copilotos sufrirán las consecuencias.**

**-ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto- Juan se intentaba parar pero fue reprimido.**

**-no me interesa en lo mas absoluto si ellos son inocentes, tambien sufriran las consecuencias de sus actos, tenemos que poner las cosas en orden, es una puta guerra no lo ven asi, no es para que se tomen a juego todo- el Capitán seguia con su actitud mas agresiva.**

**-que van a ser, separarlos a la fuerza-Vanesa le preguntaba.**

**-hace poco un Jaeger fue destruido en sudamerica y por ende necesitan otro y veo cuales serán sus reemplazos- el capitán veia al piloto Meza.**

**Vestidores del personal de la instalación.**

**Juan entraba para darle las malas noticias a su hermano.**

**-que paso, mas hora de servicio- Mando intentaba olvidar el trago amargo.**

**-ponte a empacar nos vamos a sudamerica- Juan le decía fríamente, no tenia el valor para verlo a los ojos.  
**

**-como que a Sudamérica de que chingados hablas- Mando se veía sorprendido por la noticia.**

**-el capitán quiere separarnos, cree que nuestra presencia afectara todo aquí-Juan le volvía a decir.**

**-entonces que va pasar con lo que tenemos aqui- Mando preguntaba y no recibió respuesta.**

**-no es oficial aun pero supuesta mente ya están haciendo los tramites de intercambio- Juan le decía.**

**- y lo mio con Joanna que, voy a tener que dejarla- Mando le seguía haciendo preguntas que el no podía o tenia el valor de responder.**

**-tu sabrás que hacer- Juan seguía serio.**

**-no te importo, todo iba bien pero ustedes tenían que arruinarlo, siempre nos tuvieron envidia- Mando se veía molesto.**

**-no digas estupideces y vete preparando-Juan se oía también alterado.**

**-siempre les a importado su beneficio sin importarles los demás, yo tenia planeado algo serio con ella- Mando le apuntaba y Juan le empezó a contestar.**

**-entonces crees que nosotros planeamos todo esto para separarlos, piensas que no me sentía feliz por ustedes, en especial por ti ya habías cambiado pero no me culpes por todo, si tuvieras el valor irías con el capitán y dialogarías con el- se empezaba a retirar.**

**-****voltéate no te quiero golpear de espaldas- Mando repitio la instrucción mas de dos veces pero juan no obedeció.**

**Antes de reaccionar Juan sintió que alguien lo agarro del hombro dándole vuelta y golpeándole el rostro lo que lo tumbo y después estando en el suelo recibió otros 3 golpes mas fuertes, pero pudo reaccionar y le dio un buen golpe en los costados a su hermano lo que hizo que cayera tambien.**

**-porque no sigues ya arruinaste la mayor parte de mi vida- Mando apenas podía hablar y Juan se levantaba.**

**-eres mi hermano y somos lo único que quedamos de nuestra familia, no pienso golpearte- Juan se limpiaba la sangre que salia de su nariz y boca.**

**-pues yo si- Mando se intentaba levantar pero se volvía a caer y Juan decidió irse ya que no entro en razón por sus sentimientos.  
**

**No pasaron mas de 10 minutos cuando Juan llego a unas de las puertas, toco tres veces no sabia si sentir miedo o rencor los pocos segundos que tardaron en abrir fueron eternos hasta que abrieron.  
**

**-tengo una propuesta, si renuncio el copiloto armando se queda- Juan se veia decidido.**

**-pasa esto lo tenemos que discutir en privado- el capitan le ordenaba.**

* * *

**palabras del escritor.**

**bueno camaradas perdon por la tardansa pero aqui esta otro capitulo y como siempre espero que sea de su agrado, tambien creo que esta cosa va como a la mitad, asi que no se preocupen le falta rato.**

**Hoy quise tornarme mas serio y pues cualquier sugerencia me la hagan saber si quieren y tambien idea que tengan en mente si quieren compartirlo.**

**Bueno hay nos leemos y disfruten su vida.**


	17. Chapter 17

**27 de julio de 2017 1400 horas.**

**ya habían trascurrido mas de 3 horas desde el incidente en los simuladores, la estación funcionaba de manera normal, en uno de los pasillos Mando caminaba junto con 3 soldados algo exagerado de su parte pero el capitán le había hablado.**

**cuando llego pudo ver al capitan y a su hermano que era la persona que menos que quería ver.**

**-déjenos a solas soldados-los tres soldados se retiraron y el capitán volvió a hablar- los e llamado porque esta situación es de suma importancia, nadie va renunciar, sin que hubiera tenido que observar ese evento desafortunado, uno de los 2 equipos de pilotos tendría que haber ido, solamente sera por 6 meses hasta que se termine la construcción del Jaeger de remplazo en en shatterdome de peru.**

**-ya esta hecho de que sirve pelear sobre esto- Mando quería irse rápidamente de ese lugar.**

**Los hermanos hicieron el saludo de costumbre ,se retiraron y mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.**

**-vez aun asi nos iban a trasferir, pero nada mas 24 semanas y de nuevo con tu chica- Juan intentaba suavizar la situación.**

**-solo porque ya explicaron la situacion formalmente tu y yo seguimos como antes, esperate unas horas y como nuevo, aunque no tanto Vanesa ve a buscarla y ya estaré bien- Mando le decia serio pero daba a entenderle que no ocupaba arreglar nada con el.**

**-ya que, en realidad me comporte muy grosero, deséame suerte- Juan salia de hay a toda prisa.**

**Juan caminaba por los estrechos pasillos del lugar, le preguntaba a las personas que veía o medio conocía y nadie le podía contestar su pregunto, pero tuvo que ir a la guarida del lobo( la habitación de las piloto rivas), toco varias veces hasta que la recibió la novia de su hermano.  
**

**-tienes valor para venir aquí aunque a como lo veo tu no tuviste la culpa de nada si no ella, bueno ella me dijo que iba a estar en uno de los parques que están cerca de aquí- Joanna le daba la información y juan se dirija para ese lugar.**

**En el trayecto Juan pensaba como iniciaría la platica y ****después como se desarrollaría el resto de la conversación uno Juan y Vanesa discutirían como siempre y no llegarían a nada, dos- Juan tendría que llevarse toda la culpa y tendría la oportunidad de volverse a llevar bien o tercera Vanesa reconocería que ella tuvo la culpa pero eso era sumamente improbable, pero ya no tuvo tanto tiempo de pensar y estaba a menos de 200 metros del objetivo que se encontraba en una banca.**

**-si ya se vas a empezar con tus insultos y demás, pero lo admito no soy la persona mas correcta y antes de que me tenga que retirar pero volveré en 6 meses , ****uno no sabe que puede pasar en ese tiempo, quería pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento inapropiado, no pido que con esta disculpa volvamos a ser algo pero tenemos que llevarnos bien por nuestros hermanos que están mas destinados a ser algo en la vida- Juan terminaba después de que no la dejo que opinara.**

**-ya cállate un poco, ya supe que paso , no tienes que ponerte de que todo es tu culpa- Vanesa le decia aun un poco molesta.**

**-como que ya supiste que paso, si no paso nada- Juan se veía confundido.**

**-nada ya me quedo claro que Lucero no es una amenaza bueno para ti si- Vanesa decía y fue interrumpida.  
**

**-no te entiendo mujer, nunca fue una amenaza- ahora era interrumpido por ella.**

**-déjame decirte, es lesbiana- Vanesa decía y Juan ya entendía lo que quiso a dar a entender.**

**-al darme ese información miles de fantasías se presentan en mi mente- Juan lo decía riendo.**

**-ibas bien, detenten antes de que lo arruines-Vanesa le respondía.**

**-entonces estamos bien-se levanto y estiraba la mano para estrecharla y declarar la paz.**

**-no seas tan formal- le daba un abrazo pero le propino un rodillazo en sus partes nobles.**

**- y eso que acabamos bien- se tuvo que sentar en la banca ,acostarse y evitar llorar.**

**-ya se hombre y compórtate- Vanesa se reía por dentro.**

**- aun no entiendo porque las mujeres se esfuerzan en atacar esa parte sagrada para los hombres- se habia levantado pero aun tenia el dolor.**

**comedores de la instalación 2120 horas**

**Los pilotos tanto Meza y Rivas se encontraban en el lugar donde estaba el equipo de cocina disfrutando una de las pocas noches felices con las personas con las que se identificaban.**

**-Bueno camaradas parece que sera su ultima noche este día bueno en estos 6 meses claro- Ramon tomaban cerveza Negra modelo( otro cosa es eso, experiencia propias del escritor, pero no tomo mucho no se enojen con uno).**

**-así es compañero pero aquí nos va tener de vuelta, para seguir pisteando como pocas veces lo hacemos- Juan le decía alegre por el efecto del alcohol.**

**-no puedo creer que tengamos a las hermosuras de las pilotos Rivas aquí en nuestra cocina- Roberto lo decía jugando.**

**-estas hablando de mi novia compañero- Mando le contestaba algo molesto pero jugando.**

**-es broma campeón solo un leve chiste- Roberto intentaba disculparse.**

**-esto solo se puede resolver de una maneras, a golpes de forma espartana- Juan lo decía en forma de broma y una que otra de las personas presentes se rieron.**

**-alguien que le deje de dar cerveza a mi hermano solo dice tonterías- Mando parecía alterarse un poco.**

**-cálmate no, o te reto a una partida de Yughio- Juan seguía bromeando.**

**Las personas seguían tomando, jugando domino, baraja, contaban historia de su vida antes de la guerra Kaiju y demás, fue una buena noche que no se volveria a repetir en mucho tiempo.  
**

**-recuerdo cuando el kilo de papa valia 10 pesos, ahora vale casi 60- el jefe de cocineros hacia ese comentario mientras le daba sorbos a su cerveza.**

**-desafortunadamente la mano de obra se esta reduciendo y se produce poco, aunque la poblacion tambien disminuye asi que se equilibra todo- Jorge intentaba dar una explicacion pero era de esos que con alcohol se cree que sabe todo.**

**-callate Jorge si no sabes nada, mejor no comentes- Lucero le decia y era una de las mas coerentes ya que no le gustaba tomar cerveza, junto con Joanna , Jacobo y los jovenes Samantha, Manuel y Enrique.**

**- pleito de parejas, a no me acordaba eres lesbiana disculpa- Juan seguia tomando mientras iba perdiendo en el domino.**

**-lo que mas recuerdo, es cuando pasaban Dragon ball z en la tele- Mando decia ese comentario y todos la mayor parte de los hombres apoyaban su comentario.**

**-era otra cosa ese serie, no como las de ahora que son puras babosadas- Roberto le tomaba unos tragos a su cerveza.**

**- esta chilo esto, podemos hablar de estas cosas y no tenemos que pagarle regalias a nadie- Juan opinaba.**

**-porque tan callada presiosa- Mando abrazaba a Joanna y estaba un poco mas relajado por el alcohol aunque nada mas llevaba dos pero algo capto su atencion y era una leve discucion que habia comenzado.**

**-se acuerdan de una serie japonesa, se llamaba , Neo Genesis Evangelion o algo así no me acuerdo del titulo- Roberto comentaba y la mayoría le confirmaban.**

**- como chingados no me voy a acordar si cuando era morro(1) nada mas la veia por la, esa que salia que tenia el traje rojo, no me acuerdo su nombre Asucar o algo asi, hasta que descubri que era un dibujo- el alcohol afectaba la coordinación boca-cerebro de Jorge.**

**-ya empezaron con su anime de raros, nunca me a gustado esa madre y de que se trataba, orita que me acuerdo tu no viste esa cosa Mando- Juan le preguntaba a su carnal.**

**-hace mucho y Dragon ball también es anime- le respondía rápido aunque estaba en asustos mas importantes.**

**-bueno el muchacho esta en asuntos mas importantes y de que se trataba esa cosa evangelion según san marcos- Juan le preguntaba a los dos alcohólicos.**

**-era una serie de un morro deprimido y según manejaba una especie de robot, pero no era robot y luchaban contra unas cosas llamadas angeles o algo asi, pero el personaje principal no me acuerdo como se llamaba Shinji que era el emo tenia unas compañeras bien buenas refiriéndome físicamente, una sin emociones le decían ayanami y la otra era la pelirroja buenota- Roberto descansaba la voz y le daba un trago a su cerveza.**

**-Asuka era Asuka, si me costo varias neuronas acordarme- Jorge terminaba de participar en la conversación.  
**

**-aparte vivía con una morra bien buena llamada Misato, también tenia problemas con su papa- Roberto era interrumpido por Juan.**

**-a ver entonces el llamado Shinji tenia problemas emocionales y aparte con su papa y que al menos hizo cochinadas con sus compañeras.**

**-era bien maricon siempre andaba casi llorando, a mi me enfadaba esa actitud- Jorge intervenía.**

**-pero lo mas chistoso era como manejaban los evas así les ****decían, el piloto tenia que sincronizarse y si recibía un golpe lo sentía, por eso me recuerda a los Jaeger- Roberto llegaba al punto principal.**

**-no compares a los Evas con los Jaeger son muy diferentes, los primeros son mas biológicos y los segundos son hechos con metales, aparte un eva ocupa de un solo piloto y el Jaeger se ocupan dos- Jorge iniciaba un pleito de algo insignificante.**

**-ya déjense de sus peleas pendejas- Juan terminaba esa conversación (a fin de cuentas no es real).**

**-que ya terminaron de hablar sobre series de anime- Mando intentaba acoplarse a la conversación.**

**-desde hace rato, solo me quedo claro que presuntamente los Jaeger son copias de los evas- Juan le respondia y le decía- y la muchacha donde la dejaste.**

**-fue al baño, ahorita viene-Mando le respondía apresurado.**

**-y que vas a tener acción esta noche o te vas a quedar nuevamente dormido- Juan lo miraba raro.**

**- tal vez o no se, no me gusta apresurar la ****situación.**

**-no pierdes nada camarada, aparte no la vas a ver en mucho tiempo- Jorge opinaba pero era callado.**

**Después**** de 30 minutos el grupo se había reunido, en pocas palabras ya no estaban divididos.**

**-que bonita imagen que alguien tome una foto- Manuel comentaba y era nuevamente callado.**

**-que Jacobo nos echamos unas rimas para recordar tus viejos tiempos- Juan le preguntaba.**

**-no tengo imaginación ****después te lo debo-le respondió algo alegre.**

**- y de que Crew era sub- Mando le preguntaba.**

**- nos hacíamos llamar los Black Grass, era un nombre muy estúpido-recordaba sus viejos tiempos.**

**- y que temática tomaban- Vanesa al fin le comentaba.**

**-mayormente Rap de protesta del gobierno y sus injusticias- Jacobo daba a entender que ya no quería hablar mas sobre el tema.**

**-ya pues a cambiar de tema y ustedes que camaradas como se conocieron o que- Juan les dirigía al grupo de cocina.**

**- cuando decidieron construir esta instalación empezaron a buscar personal y pues metimos solicitudes y nos aceptaron- Ramón contesto y todos confirmaron esa respuesta.**

**-este capitulo se esta alargando mas de lo que debe o es que no tenemos ya de que hablar- Vanesa se veía aburrida.**

**-cuando volvamos tendremos que reunirnos mas seguido o que dicen- Juan se recargaba en la silla.**

**-por mi no hay problema, aparte nos llevamos bien, si no fuera así pues tendríamos que hacer comentarios evasivos- Jacobo comentaba y los demás presentes apoyaban.  
**

**Después**** de platicar, darles unas palabras de despedida, los pilotos se dispusieron a retirarse a sus respectivas habitación aparte ya era demasiado tarde. Juan y Vanesa platicaban sobre su situación mientras que Joanna y Mando se adelantaban.**

**- y que acontece vamos a seguir hablándonos o va ser 6 meses sin contacto- Juan preguntaba nervioso.**

**-depende era cierto todo lo que me dijiste- se veían a los ojos y pudo ver que no, pero aun así no se lo pondría fácil- tendrás que ****demostrármelo.****  
**

**-intentare- vio la expresión de ella y corrigió- esta bien lo are señora.**

**-así me gusta soldado- Vanesa le sonreía y le contagio la risa a Juan.**

**-creo que vas a tener que dormir en otra parte, porque nuestros carnales aun no terminan la noche- seguía con la misma risa.**

**-espero que tu hermano use protección- Vanesa le respondía.**

**-no te preocupes, siempre le digo que traiga aunque no la ocupe- Juan iba acompañada de Vanesa y entraron a su apartamento.**

**-tu vas a dormir en mi cama y yo en la de mi carnal, no te preocupes vamos a dormir separados- Juan intentaba hacer la situación mas normal y le respondió tenemos cepillos dentales sin abrir en el lavado, por si te interesa.**

**-Gracias camarada y que tal si dormimos en una sola para no destender las dos- Vanesa se medio avergonzaba por la propuesta.**

**- esta bien por mi no hay problema y ya se mantener las manos siempre pegadas y evitar todo contacto físico- Juan se reía por la situación propuesta por Vanesa y también que se había avergonzado mas que cuando lo dijo y despues volvio comentar- dejame prender la radio y poner una estación que me gusta mucho- puso la estación 98.5 alias éxtasis digital (2).**

* * *

1- morro es como decir cuando eras niño.

2- esa estación pasan música antigua, me refiero a 80,90,70 y 60 creo y es una de las que mas escucho en culiacan sinaloa.

**palabras del escritor.**

**Bueno discúlpenme por la tardanza de este episodio, apenas pude agarrarlo, pero cuando me pongo concentrado los acabo, aunque hay otros motivos y es una historia original que estoy haciendo y que pienso publicar en un libro y pues llevo casi 40 hojas y seria mas para sacar beneficio económico aunque tampoco seria tan caro. Bueno camarada gracias a quien siga esta historia y que sea de su agrado, espero evitar tardarme mas.  
**

**-pense que ya nos ibas a dejar abandonado, pero te perdono- Juan intervenia.**

**bueno me despido y si todo sale bien pronto habrá un nuevo libro de mi autoria en el mundo, si saben de como esta la cosa respecto al ambito de publicar libros me mandan un PM.**

**me despido y se cuidan.**


	18. Chapter 18

**10 de agosto de 2017 0700 horas.  
**

**-oye tu, carnal levantate tengo que decirte algo- Juan se bajaba de la litera de su nuevo hogar.**

**-que quieres apenas son las 7 de la mañana, no enfades- se movia pero ya se estaba preparando para levantarse.**

**-ya no seas infantil, a que no sabes que dia es hoy- se dibuja una expresion feliz en el rostro.**

**- que dias es camarada- bostesaba pero ya se habia levantado.**

**- tu cumpleaños o no te acuerdas idiota- Juan lo felicitaba.**

**- tu eres el idiota, hoy no es mi cumpleaños, de cual fumaste - se veia confundido.**

**-muy gracioso, te estoy felicitando por el regalo que te voy a hacer- le daba un paquete.**

**Despue de darle unas sacudidas y escucharlo hueco procedio a abrilo.**

**-boletos de avion, vaya que sorpresa, si sabes que no podemos viajar- se veia un poco decepcionado.**

**- parece que tendre que explicarte todo, son para que viajes a Mazatlan a ver a tu amada y por el permiso no te preocupes, rete al jefe de aqui a un juego de cartas y gane misteriosamente, bueno un gracias al menos- se dirigia al baño para lavarse los dientes.**

**-y tu que no me sigues- Mando ya se habia levantado de la cama.**

**-yo no tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar, aparte si me costo algo el boleto- lo decai mientras se cepillaba la boca.**

**-esta bien carnal, pero que actividades llevaras en mi ausencia- Mando ahora tambien se lavaba la boca.**

**-no lo se, tal vez ver pornografia, buscar unas prostitutas, fumar algo de marihuana, alcoholizarme, ya sabes lo tipico- soltaban una carcajada.  
**

**Despue de un momento, cada quien se ducho en diferente tiempo y se dispusieron a ir a los comedores, donde eran esperados por los otros pilotos.  
**

**-hay estan los hermanos muebles- Dayan los abrazaba a los dos al mismo tiempo.**

**-muy graciosa, nada mas porque nuestro apellido es Meza no te da derecho a burlarte de nosotros- Juan le respondia.**

**.ya deja de molestar a los nuevos Dayan- era Javier el que intervenia, era mas serio y de mayor edad que ella.**

**-solo estaba jugando con ellos, aparte nos conocemos desde la academia- se molestaba por el regaño de Javier.**

**- ya no se preocupe señorita, despues bromeamos cuando no este su hermano presente- Juan le soltaba una risa y le guiñaba el ojo pero no estaba interesada en ella solo agarraban cura(1).**

**-ya comportense por favor y que cuentan- Mando, Juan y Dayan procedian a sentarse.**

**-nada, estabamos apartando un lugar para poder comer juntos- Dayan se apresuraba a responder.**

**-a que tierna señorita, recuerdeme comprarle algo despues- Juan lo decia jugando.**

**Se levantaron por turnos aunque Juan le hizo el favor a Dayan para que no se levantara para pedir comida, aunque tuvo que señalar para quien era la segundo bandeja de comida ya que no querian servirle y volvieron pronto.  
**

**-aqui tiene damisela, disfrute la comida- le dejaba la bandeja, pero Javier no lo dejaba de ver.**

**-como se dice Dayan- Javier siempre observaba las actitudes de su hermana y eso la molestaba.**

**-ya le iba a decir que gracias, no tienes que esta siempre criticandome o corrigiendome, ya estoy grande tengo 20 años- Dayan le gritaba un poco.**

**-no se pelen por algo can insignificante- Mando intervenia pero el enojo ya habia pasado.**

**-y que cuenta este lugar, a cuantos Kaiju lograron matar- Juan preguntaba mientras comian.**

**-llevamos tres- Dayan siempre le ganaba la palabra a Javier.**

**-el ultimo no fue tanto nuestra, Minos hizo la mayor parte y ustedes que camardas cuantos- Javier logro hablar.**

**-tambien tres, bueno el primero fue en conjunto, el segundo Matasara y el ultimo fue Mantiara-el preguntador, ahora respondia.**

**-vaya deben de ser muy buenos y que es eso que tienes hay- Dayan metia la mano en los bolsillos de la la camisa de Mando y decia- alguien va ir a Mazatlan, que hay alguien especial esperandote- se reia mientras le intentaba quitar los boletos.**

**-no quieres que te diga nada Dayan, entonces comportate, no eres una niña de 5 años- Javier se veia un poco molesto por su actitud, aunque Dayan se los volvia a entregar.  
**

**-estaba apunto de golperte si no me los regresabas- Mando se habia enojado, aunque se le paso rapido.  
**

**-quien esta en ese lugar camarada, si se puede saber claro- Javier cuestionaba.**

**-una dama, se llama Joanna es piloto de Jaeger- Mando respondia pero no queria decir mucho.**

**-ya veo espera, no es la que estaba tambien en el entrenamiento- Javier espera respuesta.**

**-esa misma, si mi hermano es un casanova en potencia- Juan intervenia.**

**-ya sabia que ustedes iban a quedar , se notaba en la academia como te miraba- Dayan acompletaba la platica.**

**- exactamente, como le deciamos a nuestro grupo, los latinos contra los Kaiju, los que hablaban español eran los integrantes- Juan recordaba un poco mas de la academia.**

**-si, que estupides no- Mando acompletaba la frase de su hermano.**

**Despues de unos 20 minutos de comer cada quien agarro diferente rumbo, aunque los hermanos Meza fueron a su cuarto y los otros dos al simulador.**

**Ya en los pasillos 0830 horas.**

**- que tramas tu con Dayan, te vi muy coqueto con ella, espero que no sea otra de tus seducciones- Mando le comentaba serio.**

**-somos amigos, aparte ella lo sabe no creo que tenga dudas sobre si vamos a tener algo- le respondia serio.**

**-bueno pues y que no tienes una mensaje para dedicarle a Vanesa o que- le preguntaba.**

**-negativo camarada, aparte existen las redes sociales y tambien nadie sabe que tu vas, nada mas Humberto que es mi espia o centinela como lo quieras llamar.**

**-ya veo gracias por lo que haces- Mando le decia serio.**

**-no te preocupes, eres mi carnal para eso estamos, para ayudarnos- Juan le respondia.**

**cerca de los simuladores 0840 horas.**

**-me siento mas feliz hermano- Dayan daba vueltas como una niña, mientras que le extraño a Javier.**

**-que te hace feliz hermana, puedes decirme, no te voy a regañar lo prometo- terminaba la frase.**

**-creo que me esta gustando alguien- se detenia, pero noto rara la cara de su hermano.**

**-espero que no sea del piloto Meza , sabes que nada mas lo hace por jugar- le respondia friamente.**

**- y si no, podria tener - era interrumpida otra vez.**

**-recuerdas cuando empezo el año, creias que Dante sentia algo por ti, murio y estuviste llorando por 3 meses, aparte no te concentrabas en las simulaciones- se detenia y volvia a hablar- perdona no queria responderte asi, admito que exagere, le preguntare por ti para asegurar, aparte no sospechara- intentaba componer la situacion.**

**-no es necesario que resuelvas nada- se notaba que estaba enojada con Javier.**

**- sabes que puedo hacer cosas por ti, aparte me entran los celos , ********eres mi hermanita-** le daba una sonrisa que no eran muy comunes de Javier.

**-esta bien pero que no lo arruines- se daban un abrazo, algo que no le gustaba tanto a el.**

**Ya de nuevo en la habitacion de los Meza 0837 horas.**

**-como esta el asunto tengo permiso para estar un dia o dos no entiendo aun.**

**-no demuestres tu idiotes carnal, te vas a ir hoy y puedes regresar hasta el 12 de agosto pero en la tarde, tampoco te pierdas- Juan le respondia.**

**- ya entendi no te preocupes yo si soy responsable, no como tu que te pierdes- Mando le recordaba sus antiguas experencias en la academia.  
**

**-ya pues no me lo tienes que recalcar, aparte estaba jugando.**

**-si pero cuando no te reportabas a tiempo con el sargento **** Koch ** , si que se hacian broncas feas- otro recuerdo de la academia.

**- no sabes que paso con el, era bueno en lo que hacia, pero era un cabron con respecto a la disiplina- Juan procedio a sentarse.**

**-ni idea debe de estar aun en la academia, pero la que tengo mas presente es cuando nos reto a una pelea y termino muy rapida- Mando se acostaba de nuevo.**

**-a ya recuerdo pero fue muy rapida para el, nos metio una buena tunda se desquito de todas las que le habiamos hecho- se reia por el recuerdo.  
**

**En el recuerdo 30 de Julio de 2015.  
**

**1920 horas**

**-bueno soldados vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento- el sargento se preparaba para luchar.**

**-pero nomas estamos nosotros tres, esta planeando algo señor- Juan veia rara la escena.**

**-es entrenamiento especial, nadie esta enterado.**

**-entonces se quiere vengar por las regañadas que le an puesto por nuestra desobedencia, mas por mi hermano Juan- Mando sacaba esa deduccion y el sargento solamente se rio.  
**

**La practica empezó rápidamente, los hermanos Meza se prepararon para luchar contra el sargento aunque se veía muy calmado como si no estuviera concentrado en la batalla, Juan siempre era el que se apresuraba para luchar por eso era el primero en salir lastimado y no fue la excepción esta vez y recibió un buen derechazo en los costados del estomago y Mando siempre aprovechaba para golpear por sorpresa cosa que sabia Koch que le propino una buena patada en brazo izquierdo lo que obligo al atacante a cubrirse y fue rematado con un golpe en el estomago.**

**-ya me siento bien, bueno levantense que es hora de ir a comer y no quiero que sospechen que les paso algo- el sargento salia de la zona de entrenamiento.**

**ya despues que se fue el sargento.**

**-que hicimos para merecer esto- Juan se habia reincorporado, pero aun le dolia el golpe.**

**-ya me siento mejor y creo que es por tu culpa, si no faltaras a las guardias que no tienen sentido, no sufrieramos esto, aparte siempre te cubro- Mando le recalcaba.  
**

**-eso debe de ser, bueno vamos a comer.**

**Fin del recuerdo.**

**-a que buenos tiempos, era cuando las personas nos demostraban su respeto a golpes- Juan comentaba.**

**- para ti el resperto era que te surtiearan a golpes, la verdad te dejaron mal tanto violencia- Mando le respondia.**

**-ya tu ponte a empacar que se te va hacer tarde, yo voy a ir a ver el Jaeger de los camaradas- se disponia a retirar.**

**En lo que caminaba para ver el Jaeger de Javier y Dayan que tambien se encontraba Quetzalcoatl, saludaba a la poca gente que se encontraba en los pasillos, hasta que llego donde pudo observar a su Inner circle, era de color anaranjado fuerte y con un toque de franjas negras que le gusto un poco a Juan, lo que se le hizo extraña era la forma de la cabeza, el visor parecia que te iba a escanear, pero a fin de cuentas el Jaeger tenia su estilo, pero no podia compararse al hijo de ellos Quetzal, pero se dejo de ver quien era el mejor y se dirigio a tomar un poco de aire fresco, la instalacion no le molestaba pero estaba un poco asfixiado, tantos cambios en poco tiempo lo estresaban un poco, aunque no duro mucho tiempo para volver, luego se dirigio a las canchas a correr, entretenerse era lo que queria hacer no pensar en ella, por ahora.  
**

**1400 horas **

**-bueno ya tengo todo, creo que es hora de partir, aunque vuelvo en 2 dias o menos- Mando llevaba las mochilas y se preparaba para irse.**

**-ya veo carnal, llevas lo indispensable.**

**-claro no soy tan tonto como crees, bueno nos vemos.**

**-sale pues, saludame a todos y procura durar mas, la otra vez te cansaste muy rapido- Juan reia.**

**- maldito enfermo, vistes el recuerdo, no puede ser te pensaba mas normal- Mando se molestaba un poco.**

**-no es mi culpa, no lo pusiste en la bodega mental, asi que estaba libre- despues de un poco de discucion y risas Mando se retiro.**

* * *

**15 de Diciembre de 2024 1720 horas.**

**-bueno ya que estoy de nuevo en el juego, que vamos a hacer, espera no tienen hambre porque yo si, los invito a comer- se levantaba y rengueaba hasta el refrigerador.**

**-sera en otro momento tenemos que actuar rapido- el mariscal hablaba pero era interrumpido.**

**-les estoy pidiendo amablemente que comamos- Juan sacaba una 9mm de su bolsillo, al parecer su salud mental habia empeorado con el tiempo, a lo que los dos presente aceptaron por seguridad.  
**

**-esta bien camarada calmese, no queremos problemas- el mariscal era el unico que intervenia.**

**-disculpen mi actitud, en un lugar donde las armas son la unica cosa que sirve para cumplir tu voluntad, uno se acostumbra- guardaba la 9mm y decia- voy a preparar asado- empezaba a sacar las cosas que necesitaba y comentaba- Sta tengo que preguntarte algo aunque no me incumbe, pero porque la señorita Mako que tiene entrenamiento para ser piloto de Jaeger no maneja uno.  
**

**-no esta preparada aun para luchar- el mariscal responida rapidamente.**

**-lo que tu digas y que cuentan los muchachos de la instalacion de Baja california sur, el capitan Olivera ya dejo su puesto, tenia entendido que cancelaron el proyecto, bueno salio en las noticias.**

**Los dos invitados se voltearon a ver pero no dijeron nada, cosa que extraño a Juan que no dudo en volver a preguntar.**

**-que traian ustedes dos, pueden decirme lo que sea estamos en confianza.**

**-El capitan olivera murio hace aproximadamente un año-el mariscal lo decia directamente.**

**-a porque no dijeron antes vamos a celebrar, por la muerte de un bastardo-Juan se dirigia a una de las alacenas e intentaba sacar una botella de vino, intentaba disimular que no le importaba la muerte de su tio pero se veia mal y evitaba demostrar tristesa.**

**La preparacion de la comida fue muy callada, de vez en cuando Juan le soltaba preguntas al mariscal y su asistente, solo para distraerse mientras cocinaba aunque no podia durar tanto tiempo parado por el dolor de la pierna.**

**-que le paso camarada, no recuerdo que estuviera mal de la pierna la ultima vez que nos vimos.**

**-a el mariscal, son secuelas de trabajo, le explicare cuando sucedio el problema me vine a vivir a la casa en donde creci, al principio no hubo tanto problema vivia tranquilo las pandillas no se metian conmigo ya que tenian un poco de respeto por los pilotos de Jaeger, no fue hasta que me pidieron que los ayudara con sus trabajos especiales- era interrumpido.  
**

**-como que trabajos especiales- Mako interrumpia pero Juan la hacia la seña de que esperara, ya que tenia que voltear las papas.**

**-bueno como les iba diciendo, los trabajos especiales eran asaltar los camiones de provisiones que surtian los respectivos centros comerciales, al principio acepte podia ayudar a la gente, los que no tenian que comer serian alimentados, nuestras estrategias eran sencillas bloquear la carretera esperar a que descendieran del vehiculo, despues amenazarlos y quitarles un 80% de la carga- hacia una pausa y continuaba- el problema empezo cuando se defendieron, ahora ya no era tan facil y casi siempre todos los del camion eran asesinados, primero una iba armado, despues tres, hasta que un camion iba cargado podria decirse con mercenarios aunque eran gente que apenas sabia disparar.**

**-ya veo por eso vive alejado de todo contacto con su familia y ya veo porque- el mariscal se veia sorprendido por el trabajo de su antiguo piloto.**

**-volviendo a lo comentaba, una vez asaltamos un camion, eran aproximadamente 3 de carga y uno con mercenarios, pero era una trampa, perdi a 3 de los que me acompañaban y solo sobrevivio otro, aunque en el combate fui herido en la pierna casi la pierdo, bueno ya dejemos de hablar de cosas feas vamos a comer- Juan se disponia a servir la comida.**

**Ya en el comedor.**

**-entonces aqui creciste Juan, bonito lugar.**

**-no intente ser amable mariscal no le queda y que ya dejaste que Mako tenga novio- decia ese comentario y reia.**

**-no esta en mis prioridades- la piloto era la que respondia.**

**-ya era un juego solamente, bueno en realidad Mando me ayudo a reparar la casa, aunque el tuvo que seguir con su vida y yo con la mia, era lo mejor para el, aun no empezaba con los trabajos especiales mientras el vivio aqui- Juan recordaba el tiempo en no ver a su hermano y pregunto de nuevo- como fue lo del capitan.**

**-un ataque al corazon, ya estaba muy mal, tenia una deformidad no sabemos como ocurrio eso- terminaba de explicarle.**

**-que rara es la vida, al principio todo es felicidad y al final todo se arruina, pero intente corregir mis errores rescatando perros de la calle, era lo mejor, aparte tengo los fondos para lograrlo- veia a sus perros en los patios y sabia que podria ser las ultima vez que los veria.**

**-cumplo mi palabra, estos animales tendran un buen lugar donde vivir.**

**-creo en tu palabra, pero es muy dificil separarte de algo que quieres y las segundas oportunidades se presentan muy raramente y mas las terceras- cerraba un reloj de bolsillo con la foto de una mujer en ella y termino diciendo- bueno pues a comer camaradas que tenemos un dia largo.**

* * *

1- cura es como decir que te estas divirtiendo.

**Palabras del escritor.**

**Bueno aqui esta otro episodio de esta cosa y la verdad tenia ganas de hacer una parte mas larga donde fuera el futuro, ya que desafortunadamente se me estan acabando las ideas para cuando es el 2017, pero a la mejor es tempola y despues vuelva a agarrar inspiracion, aparte este capitulo lo iba a subir anoche pero me puse a ver WWZ con mi carnal y pues se me olvido y ya era muy tarde.**

**Y pues le quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen esta cosas y pues sin mas que decir ya saben se cuidan, si quieren darme ideas ya saben estoy a su dispocion para escucharlos y pues ya no tengo mas que decir y nos vemos pronto en otro capitulo de esta cosa.**


	19. Chapter 19

**3 meses despues**

**10 de noviembre de 2017.**

**Kaiju clase 3**

**nombre clave: Skoll**

**Morfologia: forma crustacea tipo langostina, brazos y piernas tipo reptil con 4 dedos filosos.**

**Jaeger desplegados: Inner circle y Quetzalcoatl.**

**-al fin despues de tantos meses algun Kaiju esta interesado en destruir Lima- los hermanos meza se apresuraban para subir al Jaeger aunque los pilotos del otro robot estaban apunto de enfrentarse contra el Kaiju.**

**Cuando llegaron a la estacion de los trajes se escuchaban animados y los otros dos pilotas ya tenian contacto directo con la criatura.**

**-apresurense camaradas tenemos que subir y derrotar a esas cosas o si no me voy a poner infeliz si no peleo- Juan hablaba y era callado por su hermano.**

**Tardaron 15 minutos para llegar y desplegar el Jaeger y la batalla aun continuaba y se dificultaba la situacion.**

**- mantengan la posicion si es necesario apoyen al Jaeger- los altos mandos daban la orden, algo que molestaba a los hermanos esperar y ver como golpeaban a sus camaradas.**

**-ni se te ocurra ir a ayudar, aparte no esta mi novia en problemas- Mando le decia a su hermano recordandole lo que habia pasado meses atras, lo que molesto a Juan.  
**

**La batalla que se observaba a lo lejos no parecia tener fin, aparte de la movilidad que tenian los dos gigantes, ninguno parecia cansarse, hasta que el Kauiju parecio consentrarse en la batalla y empezar a atacar. primero logrando esquivar los dos ataques del Jaeger golpeo bruscamente el brazo izquierdo y con la punta filosa ataco el hombro logrando penetra el blindaje tan facil como un cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla, lo que hizo que Dayan gritara y se escucho en el intercomunicador que tenian en los trajes algo que hizo empezar a que Juan moviera el Jaeger pero Mando no tenia intenciones de intervenir. Despues del ataque exitoso del Kaiju pudo recibir un buen puñetazo de parte de Javier dejando aturdida al mounstro.  
**

**-te sientes bien Dayan- Javier y sus preguntas mecanicas sin expresiones.  
**

**-creo que ya, pero no se si pueda manejar el brazo igual- antes de terminar Skoll se volvio a abalanzar contra Circle y apoyando su brazo izquierdo contra el casco del robot y el derecho contra el puño que manejaba Javier, lo que los hizo retroceder demasiado antes de que pudieran medir fuerzas.**

**-esta cosa quiere darnos problemas no hermana- le sacaba demasiada platica y eso lo hacia cuando se ponia nervioso.**

**-no te distraigas y todo va a estar bien hermanito- se soltaban unas leves sonrisas.**

**Los brazos del Jaeger estaban soportando demasiada fuerza proveniente de esa cosa y antes de que hubiera un ganador dos lanzas golperaron los costados de Skoll lo que le proboco un gran dolor soltando a Inner Circle que lo remato con un golpe en el rostro.**

**- este cabron quiere que lo hago empanizado, acompañado de una buena cerveza- Quetzal intervenia en la batalla.**

**-no olvides acompañarlo con limon y mayonesa- Mando entraba en los comentarios de su hermano y el Kaiju ya se habia quitado las dos lanzas.**

**-gracias camaradas, continuaremos la batalla- Javier hablaba pero era interrumpido.**

**-negativo compañeros de guerra, retirense estan demasiado dañados o quedense en la retaguardia como apoyo- Juan se dirigia a enfrentar al enemigo.**

**-procura que no te maten- Dayan le comentaba y Juan solto una risa.**

**Quetzalcoatl ahora estaba frente a frente contra Skoll, esperando a ver quien empezaba con la lucha, Skoll imitaba los movimientos casi de una mantis lo que les extraña a los hermanos.**

**-estas cosas no agarran la cosa de que nuestro Jeager se puede madrear a todo el que le pongan-Juan decia mientras empezaba a dar vueltas.**

**-no te confies, recuerda que tenemos que guardar nuestra distancia y evitar a aguas profundas- Mando imitaba a su hermano y paraba de hablar.**

**Antes de tener oportunidad de reaccionar como se debe, SKOLL dio un buen salto cayendo atras del Quetzal y antes de poder dar vuelta le fue encajada la pua de la cabeza en el hombro derecho lo que causo que Juan le doliera un poco y perdiera una buena cantidad de metal, pero ya cuando lograron darse vuelta le dieron un fuerte golpe en el craneo, pero no fue suficiente y un derechazo del Kaiju con sus garras desplegadas traspaso el costado izquierdo del robot.  
**

**-esta cosa esta poniendo dificil la situacion, no cree camarada- Mando sentia aun el dolor.**

**-no te amargues y concentrate, este ceviche no puede ganarnos tan facil- se movia con mas dificultad.**

**El kaiju empezo a moverse de un lado para otro, estaba probandolos y los Meza no se desesperaba pero estaban estresandose.**

**-esta cosa esta bailando zumba o que?- juan intentaba poner ambiente.**

**.porque nos confiscaron el stereo- Mando le preguntaba.**

**- ve el recuerdo, no me enfades con eso- segundos despues.**

**-a si, cual es la leccion, nunca escuches a 50 cent, DMX, Eminem y demas raperos que existan a todo volumen a las 2 de la mañana- se reian los dos al mismo tiempo, pero la situacion se volvio a poner seria.**

**la criatura se empezo a mover de nuevo hacia ellos y apenas pudieron esquivarlo, pero volvieron a ser atacados ahora en el pecho y luego en la pierna izquierda lo que los hizo ponerse de rodillas.**

**-parece que no la vamos a hacer carnal- Mando le soltaba una risa nerviosa.**

**-no digas pendejas, un crustaceo no va a derrotarnos- se esforzaba para levantarse, pero ya volvia a la batalla.**

**A duras penas se dirigieron directo a Skoll y esperaron para poder luchar, lo que siguio fue una forcegeo que afectaba tanto al Kaiju como al Jaeger, estaban agarrando su cuello e intentaron romperselo pero no se los estaba dejando nada facil y un fuerte golpe con la cola impacto varias veces en la espalda de Quetzal. Hasta que tuvieron una buena oportunidad dispararon directo en el cuello 4 lanzas pero la creatura seguia moviendose.**

**-tengo una ultima idea, hay que hacernos bolita y llorar- Juan seguia moviendose y riendose al mismo tiempo.**

**-si no, pero quisiste dejar la escuela de biologia para luchar con estas cosas, en vez de seguir estudiando- Mando se decia a si mismo.**

**-se me antoja una cerveza bien helada, con su carne asada, sus quesadillas, guacamole y salsa, me vuelvo loco.**

**-es tu ultima cena o que?- Mando le preguntaba mientras sonreia.**

**La ultima tactica que usaron fue atacar la boca directamente, aunque seria peligroso se arriesgaron, tardaron y perdieron la mano derecha pero Skoll seguia moviendose.  
**

**-bueno tenemos que usar las 16 lanzas de los hombros si queremos obtener un buen resultado-Mando comentaba e hicieron esa tactica y obtuvieron un resultado efectivo ya que dieron en el objetivo, traspasando el cerebro del Kaiju.  
**

**Enfermeria.**

**Los dos hermanos se encontraban tirados en las camillas que estaban cerca, estaban mas cansados que afectados por la pelea.**

**-ya se me pegaron tus ganas de tomar alcohol y comer mariscos-Mando intentaba reincorporarse pero volvio a quedarse acostado, hasta que interrumpieron.**

**-que bueno que no te mataron- Dayan saltaba a donde estaba Juan y se acurrucaba a su lado, cosa que a Javier no le causaba gracia, ni ternura y se pudo notar.**

**- e señorita, no creo que sea buen momento para esto- tragaba saliva y se levantaba, aparte ya habian tenido una platica los dos hermanos mayores sobre ella.**

**-que exagerados- se levantaba molesta y mejor se fue sin ver a su hermano.**

**-felicidades y gracias por ayudarnos con esa cosa- Javier extendia la mano para saludarlos.**

**-que tiene Dayan se ve molesta- Mando era quien preguntaba para que no se viera raro de parte de Juan.**

**- debe de estar en sus dias, ya a ocurrido antes, asi que no es tan grande el problema, es muy dificil tener de compañera a una mujer y en especial que sea tu hermana menor- Javier se cruzaba de brazos.**

**-si fuera mas comunicativo tal vez se llevarian mejor, aparte de portarte mas humano- Juan le comentaba y no parecio molestarlo.**

**-intento resolver las situaciones para que no afecten en nuestra lucha- seguia expresandose de igual manera y se retiro.**

**Despues de unos segundos de silencio.**

**-vamos a pistear o que, se me antojan unas heladas- Juan ya se habia levantado de la camilla.**

**-primero dejame hablar con Joanna y decirle que todo esta bien- Mando le contestaba.**

**-vaya que mandilon me saliste, esta bien y mandale saludos de mi parte a Vanesa- Juan opinaba de su comentrio y extrañaba ya que no habia mencionado su nombre desde hace tiempo.  
**

**-esta bien y que le mando a decir puro saludo- recibia un afirmativo.**

**Ya cuando estaban en su habitacion, tuvieron una leve platica.**

**-sabes que dia es hoy camarada- se oia serio.**

**-creo saberlo carnal-Mando le respondia del mismo tono.**

**-hace 3 años que mataron a nuestra madre, esos drogadictos- Juan tenia una foto de su madre en sus manos. **

**-si es duro carnal, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, siempre unidos como me dijiste- mando intetaba subirle el animo.**

**-tienes razon, hay que apurarnos para poder comer, despues tomaremos algo- Juan se apresuraba para irse.**

* * *

**bueno, despues intentare subir otro capitulo, aparte no habia podido por varios motivos escolares y familiares, pero aqui esta.**

**si quieren sugerirme algo con mucho gusto acepto.**


	20. Chapter 20

**10 de noviembre de 2017.**

**2200 horas.**

**Cantina "El mal Kaiju".  
**

**El lugar era de mala muerte, habia pocas personas y en una esquina se encontraban solo los dos hermanos Meza, aparte se escuchaban canciones de borrachos, de desamor etc. Las botellas llenaban el espacio de los dos carnales que ya casi ni pensaban lo que hablaban.  
**

**-otro trago por ella o que carnal- Juan le decia a su hermano mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su cerveza.**

**-afirme carnal, que orita me siento como alegre- gritaba y pedian otros 4 cervezas.**

**Llevaban mas de 3 horas en ese lugar y al parecer nadie se preocupaba por buscarlos y empezaron a aflorar su ingenio.**

**-tengo una deduccion loca y no se si sea correcta- Juan le decia a su hermano y despues prosiguio- y si los Kaiju son procedentes de un universo o dimension paralelo controlados por alguna raza alienigena- terminaba de decir eso y le pegaba un buen sorbo a su botella.**

**-a, que loco carnal, no crees- Mando era lo unico que expresaba debido al efecto del alcohol etilico.**

**-no dije que sea correcto la hipotesis camarada-seguia tomando, aparte empezaron a recordar su antigua vida antes de la guerra.**

**Flashback 23 de octubre de 2013**

**Escuela de biologia**

**Mando se dirigia a la escuela en donde estudiaba dos años antes de enlistarse para ser piloto y ase poco habia acurrido el ataque del Kaiju. Llego al salon temprano casi eran las 6:30 Am y solo dejo su mochila y aparto unas cuantas butacas para sus camaradas y a lo poco llegaron.**

**-que paso Meza como andas, tranquilo- era uno de sus compañeros se llamaba Joel.**

**-ya sabes, teniendo que darle con todo, si no como vamos a superarnos- Mando le respondia algo aun adormilado.**

**a lo poco llego una de sus compañeras se llamaba Maria Damas, no era de tan alta estatura y aparte siempre traia un paraguas, entablaron una pequeña platica antes de salir del salon.**

**-que saben de lo que paso con la creatura de hace unos meses- Maria preguntaba.**

**-no lo se pero la verdad que seria maravilloso tener que clasificar uno de esos- Joel hablaba, mientras que Mando seguia calmado.**

**-yo la verdad que paso, no quiero esta cerca de una de esas cosas- Mando ahora intervenia.**

**-siempre de maricas ustedes- era otra de las compañeras de clases, se llamaba cristalia y se llevaba mas como hombre que como una mujer.**

**-ya llego la levanta autoestima no-Mando le respondia y recibia un golpe de ella.**

**-tratame con mas respeto cabron, que soy mujer- cristalia le respondia a su anterior comentario.**

**-si te comportaras como mujer tal vez te respetaria- Mando le volvia a responder y asi era la convivencia todos los dias.**

**fin del Flashback**

**-a que buenos dias eran esos camarada-el hermano menor le decia.**

**-ya lo creo carnal, maldito suertudo tener una compañera de clases como ella la verdad me caso- Juan le decia.**

**- yo no, estaba bien loco esa muchacha- le contestaba mientras tomaba varios tragos a su cerveza.**

**-esta bien no toquemos ese tema y que otra ronda por ella o ya se nos acabo el dinero- Juan se recargaba en la silla.**

**-aun nos queda para otras mas- Mando decia y Juan pedia.**

**La noche continuo tranquila, hasta que se quedaron sin dinero y optaron por retirarse.**

**11 de noviembre de 2017 0400 horas.**

**-no puedes dormir verdad camarada- Mando le preguntaba a su hermano.**

**-negativo, no puedo creer que ya paso tanto tiempo y aparte me duele la cabeza de tanto alcohol- le respondia triste.**

**-A pero fueron buenos tiempos eso es lo que importa- Mando le intentaba dar animos.**

**-pues si y mañana a seguir como que no paso nada- Juan volvia a cerrar los ojos para consiliar el sueño.**

**0800 horas.**

**Alguien tocaba muy fuerte la puerta de los hermanos Meza lo que los extraño, al final Juan se levanto para ver quien era, pero la cruda lo estaba matando y apenas podía sostenerse.**

**-ya voy, aguanten- la puerta seguía sonando y Juan volvió a decir- ya voy cabrones aguanten.**

**Cuando llego la puerta y la abrió pudo ver a Javier y después un golpe directo en la nariz que lo tiro al suelo, Juan solo pudo soltar un grito de dolor, aparte la playera se le empezó a llenar de sangre, Mando se percato del grito de su hermano, creyendo que su carnal se había caído o algo por el estilo se levanto tranquilamente, pero antes de poder llegar a donde estaba el afectado Javier le propino un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y logro derribarlo.**

**-que hice para merecer esto- Mando solo se agarraba el estomago por el dolor.**

**-lo siento Armando pero esto es entre tu hermano y yo, pero si no te golpeaba ibas a intervenir- Javier le decía en su tono, pero se escuchaba algo de molestia en su voz.**

**-perdón por escucharme grosero, pero que hice para que me estés dando la golpiza de mi vida- Juan se levantaba a duras penas.**

**-no te hagas como el que no sabes, ya habíamos hablado con respecto a ese tema y no te importo verdad- Javier se acercaba decidido para golpear de nuevo a Juan.**

**-no me digas que hice algo con Dayan- se sorprendía y recibió la afirmación de Javier.**

**-mira no lo tomes a mal, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, así que no te enojes tanto y lo que haya hecho ya paso, tenemos que seguir para adelante- le decía mientras se alejaba.**

** -tal vez tengas razón, pero no te salva de los golpes que te mereces-Javier intentaba darle un derechazo pero Juan logro bloquearlo aunque recibió un cabezo que con la nariz rota hizo que le doliera mas de lo que esperaba y lo volvió a tirar.**

**-pregunta, acaso me la cogí que por eso estas tan enojado conmigo- Juan no supo medir las palabras y Javier le empezó a dar patadas en el suelo exactamente en los costados del estomago.**

**Juan con la poca fuerza que tenia intento darle un golpe que fue fácilmente detenido y Javier supo regresárselo dándole varios golpes en el rostro y una pisada en la mano.**

**-espero que lo que haya hecho valiera la pena- Juan seguía tirado en el suelo y su atacante se había detenido.**

**-no me golpes, no voy a intervenir, pero que carajos hizo mi hermano- Mando se recargaba en la pared, mientras con la otra mano se agarraba su estomago.**

**-beso a mi hermana, despues de que hablamos y quedamos que el no la ilusionaria, llegando a pensar que podrian tener una relacion- Javier al fin expresaba una emocion, para despues recuperar el porte perdido.**

**-a fue por eso todo el alboroto, yo pense que habiamos tenido un acto pasional o como diria mi hermano el biologo nos reproducimos- Juan se intentaba levantar.**

**-creeme, si hubieras hecho eso, ya no estuvieras aqui- Javier le soltaba una risa que asusto a los presentes.**

**-hay psicologos que pueden darte consejos de control de la ira-Mando le comentaba mientras se recargaba en un sillon que estaba cerca.**

**-al menos te conto que tanto le hice, porque dedusco que si- Juan intentaba detener la hemorragia nasal.**

**Recuerdo de la laguna mental 0100 horas.**

**Los hermanos Meza llegaron ebrios al Shatterdome, mostraron las identificiaciones a los guardias, cuando lograron pasar cantaban canciones de todo tipo, mayormente de desamor. **

** -otra botella y no tiene sentido quererla- se detenia para que mando cantara el otro pedazo.**

**-no vale la pena llorar por la que no se queda- Mando se detenia, ya que habia alguien presente.**

**-donde estaban, todo estaban preocupados por ustedes, bueno en realidad solamente yo- Dayan se detenia enfrente de ellos.**

**-señorita Dayan que placer tenerla aqui- Juan se acercaba a ella, con un tono de voz diferente.**

**-cuanto bebieron, para que les pregunto ninguno de los dos sabe donde estan- Dayan se alejaba de Juan.**

**-no te alejes cariño- Juan la agarraba del brazo.**

**-sueltame no estas en tus cinco sentidos- lograba safarce pero recibio un beso de Juan.**

**Habitacion de Inner Circle 0128 horas.**

**-porque tan feliz hermana- Javier estaba esperandola recargado en un sillon con un libro de recetas de cocina.**

**-nada solamente me dio por estar haci- Dayan intentaba disimular.**

**-no me puedes mentir, ya escupe lo que te paso que te puso de buen humor- Javier le volvia a preguntar.**

**-bueno no te enojes, Juan me beso, pero no le vas a hacer nada verdad- Dayan se le quedo viendo a su hermano que con expresion seria solo dijo.**

**-no te preocupes no pasa nada- en su mente se repetia- tu te lo buscate idiota.**

**Fin del relato.**

**-a ya veo que exagerado, no realize una accion grosera que digamos- Juan le respondia y Javier se le quedo mirando feo.**

**-si no se a dado cuenta es que mi hermano sufrio un grave daño por los golpes que le diste, asi que tenemos que ir a la enfermeria- Mando intentaba solucionar la situacion y salian inmediatamente del lugar.**

**Enfermeria 0815 horas**

**-que nos dejo esta situacion como leccion, que uno debe tomar y el otro debe permanecer sobrio- Juan le decia a su hermano mientras esperaban al enfermero.**

**-que vivo salistes, yo digo que te pongas mas serio y aparte nos madrean en un pais que no es nuestro hogar-Mando se veia molesto.**

**-como te afecta eso y aparte que me sugieras hacer con la situacion de Dayan, la arruine bonito besandola- Juan le preguntaba a su hermano.**

**-es enserio me preguntas a mi a quien le dabas consejos antes, si que estas jodido- Mando se reia pero tuvieron que ponerse serios ya que llego la femina del problema.**

**-como te paso eso Juan- Dayan se acercaba a el.**

**-bueno, aqui yo sobro, me retiro camaradas- Mando se despedia.**

**Despues de que Mando abandonara el area y los dos enredados tuvieran que resolver sus dudas o confusiones.**

**-bueno voy a ser sincero, estaba borracho y por eso ocurrio lo que paso, tu hermano el calmado me dio la paliza de mi vida,sonara cruel lo que te voy a decir pero me agradas, como amiga y aparte me gusta otra persona que por razones estupidas tuvimos nuestros problemas- Juan terminaba de decir lo que sentia hacia alguien que no deseaba lastimar.**

**-bueno, parece que nada mas soy un estorbo para ti, con su permiso- Dayan se levanto para retirarse, sin antes darle un derechazo en el rostro a Juan que lo dejo mas adolorido que antes.**

**ya pasaron tres meses en el Shatterdome de Peru, las situacion se habia ligerado un poco, Juan, Dayan y Javier ya habian vuelto a llevarse como antes, Mando hablaba diariamente con su amada y pues habian tenido que celebrar las fiestas navideñas con personas desconocidas, hasta que llego lo que los hermanos esperaban escuchar, proximamente serian devueltos a Mazatlan ya que el Jaeger de reemplazo estaba casi terminado, pero todo indicaba que Juan tendria que celebrar tambien su cumpleaños en peru.**

**1 de febrero de 2018.**

**-10 dias para mi maldito cumpleaños a ver que me regalan, una pelea con un Kaiju estaria bien- Juan se escuchaba animado.**

**-calmate y no esperes nada costoso de regalo camarada- Mando le respondia a su hermano.**

**-hey Mezas, el Jaeger de reemplazo esta apunto de llegar, por si quieren verlos- Dayan les avisaba.**

**-de maravilla vamos a wachar o que carnal- Juan le preguntaba y Mando daba luz verde.**

**cuando salieron a la superficie el Jaeger estaba entrando, su color era una especie de Azul oscuro, tenia una especie de Hoz en el hombro, con la cabeza de un Kaiju cortada y su nombre era Liopleurox.**

**-que bonito color- Dayan le decia a los presentes que eran su hermano y los Meza.**

**-parece interesante y mas la cabeza del Jaeger que termina como en forma de dinosaurio marino- Javier se expresaba.**

**Despues de una media hora los pilotos fueron a recibir a los nuevos visitantes, pero para su sorpresa serian alguien que no esperaban.**

**-que diablos hacen ustedes aqui- los dos hermanos se expresaron al mismo tiempo, eran Jock y Huper los que decian ese comentario.**

* * *

**palabras del escritor**

**Bueno ya tenia rato sin publicar nada y pues aqui esta otro, espero que sea de su agrado y en especial para Neko que fue que me ayudo mucho con su idea gracias camarada.**


End file.
